Chronicles of Absolution: Get Me to the Church
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.14. The last thing one remembers when drunk sometimes could be soothingly funny but not when you're stranded out in the middle of nowhere. With a harmless spell gone bad, it becomes a race to get to the church on time for a wedding while bringing better understandings in the process. The big plus for Sam and Dean is that they get to see Angie in a dress.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Get Me to the Church**

**Chapter 1**

_Somewhere in Utah_

The sun was beating down mercilessly giving the full truth that this was in fact the desert. Dean wiped the sweat from his face with the bandana that was tucked in his jeans. He had taken off his over shirt and tied it around his waist earlier but it was still hot. He could see the heat rising from the ground since it looked watery.

Glancing at his watch he could tell that he had been walking for at least an hour. His head pounded and he put a hand up to his head to rub the headache that was part of the nasty hangover he was getting. He stumbled forward while he rubbed his head and was trying not to be sick from the longing for eggs and greasy bacon.

He thought about it so much that he had to stop. He ended up dry heaving for a few minutes and was trying to stay on his feet while hunched over. It wasn't enough and he had to sit down and ended up falling on his butt like a drunk would. "Sonofabitch," he muttered, "I usually hold my liquor better than that."

He sat down and tried to breathe. The nausea was overwhelming and he had to dry heave again. This time it felt like he emptied his guts along with the nothing in stomach. He fell back when he was finished and relieved that he didn't fall into his own puke. He was content to let the sun make him shrivel up and die. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Just kill me now."

"You know that if you do that, you'll just drive Sam crazy and make her pissed."

Dean opened his eyes to find a hot chick looking down at him. At first he thought it was Lisa since she had dark hair but as his vision cleared, he realized who it was. He groaned, "Crap. I'm hitting on a vamp."

Akira Kuran couldn't help but laugh at Dean. She had always liked the Winchester boys and Dean was her favorite. His reaction to things was highly amusing and he was always a vast fount of information when his brother was too 'shy' to admit to anything. She brushed a wayward lock from her face and pulled the canteen she had from her bag. "Actually I'm half vamp… well maybe you're right."

Dean groaned at that. Of all the people he got stuck with, he had to be stuck with the one who had a wicked sense of humor that was worse than Angela's. "Please."

"Well seeing as Mother and Father both come from vampires even though Mother is human…"

"I get it. Please let me die in peace."

Akira hummed in a no nonsense tone and opened the canteen. She held it to Dean's lips and let him drink. "Small sips. Don't need you puking up your liver with your stomach."

Dean groaned but drank the water. It was welcome relief. He almost wanted to protest at her taking the canteen away but didn't. He did manage to sit up and found that he had collapsed near where some rocks cast some shade. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Akira replied as she sat back on her heels. Her clothes, casual attire of course were covered with dust. Her dark hair was twisted back in a loose braid and some locks were coming out. She looked like she had it rough too. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Dean replied as he rubbed his head. His headache was still there and it was pounding. "Just getting over a headache. You wouldn't happen to have any painkillers now would ya?"

"Just the water and a knife and a few other odds and ends."

Dean hummed in acknowledgement and pushed himself up to look around. He knew he had been traveling about an hour under the hot sun after waking up with a really bad hangover. He wondered if it was a nightmare or something but it felt very real. The dry heaving was real definitely since he was familiar with that feeling.

Akira watched the elder Winchester switch into a mild form of survival mode since he was still off balance from his collapse. She was lucky that she found him otherwise the elements would have had their way with him and she didn't want to deal with Sam, who she could handle, and Angela, who she couldn't handle. She noted the look of confusion on his face and was well aware that she was feeling the same way.

"Any idea where we are?"

Akira looked at the hunter and shook her head, "Not really. I woke up somewhere in the shade of a cliff and in the middle of the desert. I started walking and came across you."

"Wait so you were…?" Dean tried to make sense of it all. "That means that Sam is…"

"Or they could be fine. You are always so uptight when it comes to what is going on," Akira gently interrupted.

"Fine my ass," Dean countered. "Nothing ever is fine and I just barely got the fuzz ball to lay still in the car."

"She is a little cutie and she seems to like you."

"Not helping."

Akira made a gesture of mock surrender. She knew that Dean was worried about his brother and had every right to be. She also could see that his random rambling was a means of expending the worry and pent up energy. Of course she couldn't help but retort back, "And it's not helping that you're hung over and puking your ass out."

Dean shot a glare at Akira. He wasn't in the mood but he was aware that his sarcasm and snippy comments weren't going to do much good in helping him find Sam and Angela. "Hey, I was happy doing what I was doing and looking forward to enjoying myself for once."

"You? I'm the one that's supposed to be happy and enjoying it after months of a tightrope balancing act. You just got invited to the end show," Akira snapped as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Dean realized he made her cry when he noticed at tear spill from her eye. Now he felt like an ass. He knew that it was supposed to be special for her. He was invited to see it. Well technically the invite had been sent to Angela and he Sam and Bobby tagged along plus hell on four legs and the fuzz ball that yipped. He apologized, "Hey, I'm sorry. I know it's a big day but we can still make it. We just have to call in a favor."

"With what?"

Dean fished in his pocket and pulled out what remained of his cell phone. He wanted to curse but then he remembered how it got broken in the first place. He made an apologetic face about it being broken and then asked in a sheepish voice that could compete with Sam's puppy dog eyes, "Do you have your cell phone."

Akira wiped her single tear away and looked through the bag she had woken up with. She found it and flipped it open. It was fully charged but it was saying the dreaded curse of being in the middle of nowhere. "No service. Any other ideas?"

The only thing Dean could think of was to give a shout, which he did to the heavens, "Cas, need a little help here."

Nothing happened and Dean growled in frustration, "Well there goes that plan."

Akira put things back in her bag. Sighing she stood up and looked around. It seemed that Dean had been heading west and maybe there might be a road that they could take. If they were lucky they might find a roadside gas station. Either that or walk until they got a signal. "Then I guess we walk."

Dean stood up now that he was feeling better. "Any idea where to go?"

"You were heading west so we can keep going in that direction. Hell we might run into the coast… eventually."

Dean tried to be understanding with the snippy tone. "Fine by me. I just want to know where the hell we are and how the hell we got here."

Akira looked at Dean with a scrutinizing glance as they started walking in a western direction, "How much do you remember of last night?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. He knew how his cell phone got busted; that he could remember because everyone else was laughing with him. There were some other scenes that flashed through his mind about last night and he recalled some moments that were embarrassing but it didn't seem that way to him. "Uh… little sketchy. What about you?"

"You don't want my version."

Dean sighed and thought about it, "Well the last thing I remember was getting topped off at the cantina; that stuff was better than whiskey or tequila. Sam was on his… whatever shot and he was stoned… well everyone was stoned except for maybe you Halflings. Wait someone did spike Angie's drink."

Akira knew that it was going to go on forever but let him sort it through. Some events were muggy herself. "Angie was cutting a rug with that cute little blonde. I remember because Sam was drooling like a lecher at Angie."

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. Even drunk Sam couldn't help but watch and got overprotective. He gave a dry chuckle as he lived with that memory especially when she taunted his brother with those moves. Then he remembered.

Akira had been mulling through her memories of last night. Some were pretty good, others were in the category of don't discuss again _ever_. Then it hit her. At the same time she and Dean looked at each other and they said, "Carla."

_Last Night_

The cantina was in full swing with the music. Even though it wasn't his beloved rock n' roll, Dean got into the music. Normally he didn't dig that Spanish crap but it was pretty good even with all the guitars and the usual chords that were typical of that crap. At least there were no mariachi bands. He would have just called it a night then and there. A moan caught his attention and he looked down to see Cerebus giving him the puppy look and he said, "Don't be trying that now."

It was futile since in the end Dean gave a glass of whiskey to the mutt just as the music changed. It was still one of those Spanish things but it had that modern hip hop crap to it. Dean didn't care as long as there was no mariachi music. He downed the drink he had and turned from the bar. There was a lot of noise coming from the direction of the 'dance floor' and he was curious.

Along the way he ran into Christian, Austin and Bobby in a three way drinking game. Dean was surprised that they were still functioning once he eyed the amount of shot glasses on the table. Bobby was grousing, "That all ya got ya damn vamps?"

Austin was having a good time and saying, "That and plenty of it. We could take this private." He waggled his brows suggestively.

Bobby groused and Christian, the usual wet blanket, was actually laughing. Dean couldn't help but laugh too since Bobby was as straight as could be. He couldn't help but say, "Well the owner said there were a couple of rooms…"

That was rewarded with a head slap and a warning from the grizzled hunter. Their party was interrupted with shouts from the dance floor and the three of them went over to take a look. Dean was standing there anticipating something worthy of teasing Sam about especially if his brother had been pulled onto the dance floor. What he got was a surprise that had him say with a slightly quizzical look, "Don't see that every day."

On the floor were four women dancing in a fairly coherent line. The bride Akira was paired with Ellen Harvelle while Jo had been paired with Angela and they were really on it. It was disturbing to Dean to see Ellen moving like she was his age and she didn't seem to mind with Akira egging her on until she took the lead and all four were dancing in formation.

Looking around Dean caught his brother watching in a drunken stupor. He could see Sam was just watching Angela and ignoring the others and couldn't help but laugh. It was even funnier when Sam would slur out 'shuddup' whenever someone hooted and cat called at Angela. Looking at Christian and Bobby, he could see that they were mesmerized by the whole scene.

Grabbing a beer that had been left aside, Dean tossed it back just at it came to a really good part. He watched as Angela took Jo by the hand and twirled her around, taking the lead. Jo's face was a little flushed from the excessive drinking but she was smiling and looking at Angela and they were looking at each other like how he looked at a girl he was mesmerized with. Dean had to blink because he became confused.

Angela then turned Jo until the younger girl's back was facing her. Jo completely molded into Angela's body as they cut a rug together. Angela's hands snaked forward and grasped Jo's abdomen and her hands ran up and down in a sensual manner, her head was bend low to nestle next to Jo's neck. Jo's left arm was raised to caress the side of Angela's head, her fingers threading through the loose tendrils.

The crowd was hooting and shouting and Dean was ogling like the rest of them. He wasn't surprised that Ellen wasn't scolding them. She was pretty out of it herself but not too risqué since she was with the bride. He watched as Jo suddenly turned around and put her hands on Angela's shoulders like she would a guy and she ground her hips close to Angela's and did one of those feminine chest bumps.

Angela's response was to pull Jo close and they ground hips until she took Jo by the hand and they did this weird little Latin dance thing. It was evident that Angela was leading aka wearing the pants and Jo was following and allowing herself to be twirled. Dean didn't notice that they were edging their way towards the edge until he was yanked from the crowd to find Jo trying to cut a rug with him. Glancing over he saw that Bobby and Christian had been drawn in by Ellen and Akira respectively. The best show came from Angela and Sam.

He didn't see it but Angela had let Jo go and maneuvered to be right in front of Sam. She sensually swayed her hips and when the tempo picked up, her feet started moving quickly. Her hips though were the mesmerizing feature. Dean did manage to catch a glimpse of her shirt slide up in the back to reveal her chakra tattoo and thought he was going to have to break it up with Jo to stop Sam from getting into a bar fight.

He didn't have to do anything since Angela was staring full on at Sam and he was staring back, like they were under some sort of spell or something. Any other guy who tried to get cute she moved away or her move was a well-placed kick to the groin or leg. Sam wasn't moving much but he was swerving to the beat not realizing he was watching the samba.

The music then changed tempo to one Dean was familiar with. Well the instrumentation was the same as it was in Milagro except it was more intense. By this time people were only watching Sam and Angela. She had this intense look on her face but it was glassy eyed indicating she was highly intoxicated and Sam was exhibiting the same symptoms as he took her proffered hand and they went to the middle of the dance floor.

Dean was surprised that Sam could follow through even though he didn't know the steps. He just seemed to take his cues from Angela as she would spin and suddenly stop. Her arms flowed with the movement and it was like watching a seduction done in dance form. He couldn't help but mutter, "Damn Sammy," when his brother spun her and it looked like he did it hard but it was full of feeling and he stopped her and she pivoted on the one leg to put her raised one behind Sam's and put her arms around his neck.

By then the music ended and Sam ended up dipping Angela and running his hand to her hip. He then brought Angela slowly up and she unwound her leg. They shared a look before they both burst out in hysterical laughter. They were really drunk and Dean was certain he was going to have to use the hangover cure on his little brother like he did when they were at that haunted house where they posed as antique hunters. He watched as Angela hung onto Sam, a good thing since he was the only one that matched her height, and she bellowed, "You owe me another round Carla."

Carla raised her glass up and motioned that she conceded the victory, "You always could persuade people to join you."

"Nah it was easy," Akira said, laughing hard against Christian. "The hard part was getting her to do it."

The crowd roared with laughter as Angela raised up another glass to indicate that she was acknowledging that point. She downed it as she gave a rather drunken ruffle of Sam's hair. Dean and Jo had gotten close enough to hear her say, "The floppy hair look is cute on you."

It was rather a shock to Dean that Sam didn't seem all that put out by that comment. He even let Angela pinch his cheek and mentioned something about adorable puppies. Then she grabbed Jo and said, "I love you." She followed through with a gentle tap to Jo's nose and kissed her full on the mouth and the surprise was that Jo didn't resist.

Dean looked at Jo as she allowed it and was even more scandalized when Ellen didn't say anything but was smooching against Bobby. That was something he didn't want to see but at least it was harmless cuddling. Still it was disturbing until Jo pulled him in for a kiss and Angela went back to Sam and hung on him.

The music started again and more drinks arrived. Dean was lounging against the table he was sitting against with Akira. They were both watching Angela standing on a table and singing a rather bawdy tune complete with dance moves. She fell off and was lucky Sam caught her and they sort of danced with him holding her bridal style and downing more drinks. He said, "Good party Akira."

"Better than a traditional rehearsal dinner," Akira replied. She downed the drink that had been placed in front of her. "I did this to show Mama and Baba that me and Chris trust each other. Has been that way since Samgie introduced us."

"Samgie?"

"Sam and Angie?" At the look Dean was giving her, Akira snorted, "Come on, you're not the only one who has noticed that she has the hots for your brother and vice versa. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Tell me about it," Dean replied downing another shot. "Bonehead still thinks its platonic. I tell ya he can kill someone with the glare of doom."

Akira laughed, "Chris does the same. But only when necessary." She looked up to see Carla looking at them. She motioned for her to sit. "Carla, sit. You look ready to fall over."

"I am. Wouldn't mind since I like being drunk." She sounded a little cross.

Akira whispered a little loudly, "Bad breakup."

Dean nodded. He looked at Carla and found her to be hot. She was the kind of girl that he would end up hooking up a power coupling with had they been at the usual roadside bars. He knew she was one of the faculty at the academy and a friend of the bride and groom so he wasn't going to attempt to hit on her since she could be vamp, wolf or even a witch. He couldn't help himself though and asked, "Sup sweet thing. You looking pretty even drunk tonight."

Akira and Carla made a face at the bad pickup but Carla replied, "And you're devilishly drunk."

Dean gave his signature smirk and held up his glass to take a sip, "Well it pays to have perky nipples." He downed the last of the liquid and tapped the glass on the table for another round.

"I might like to see that," Carla flirted back.

Dean smiled and watched as she looked towards Sam and Angela waltzing around. Angela was still singing that bawdy tune and grabbed Sam by the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't say anything as he watched his brother and Angela interact like they had eyes only for each other. Carla then said, "They are in the same story but different pages."

"Yeah," Dean replied. "One day they'll be on the same page and then eventually the same paragraph." He raised his glass once the other round came and said, "To Samgie."

Akira raised hers along with Carla. All three of them drank. Dean was the one that proposed another round of drinking contests. The next thing he knew was that he was going upstairs with Carla and they were making out like crazy. And then…

~0~0~

Dean looked at Akira as they stood in the desert. Akira remembered dancing with Christian and then everything became a blur. It had been a late night when things seemed to wind down. Dean remembered that when they were groping and kissing each other Carla muttered something under her breath. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she had been muttering a spell. He looked at Akira and said, "Your friend Carla did a spell or something and now we're out here in the middle of nowhere and you're supposed to be married."

Akira came to the realization herself but it didn't seem like Carla. "But Carla is not the kind to do something like this to friends."

"You can't always tell when it comes to witches."

"Should you really be saying that considering that you made out with Carla," Akira shot back, "Not to mention a certain Celtic witch…"

"Leave Hale out of this," Dean quickly and hotly retorted. He knew he was being a major hypocrite since he knew Hayley was a witch. "I know she's a witch. Just saying that sometimes people aren't always what they seem. You said it yourself that Carla was going through a bad breakup." He continued walking in the direction they picked and was relieved that he wasn't feeling as sick as before. "And being a drunk idiot, I hit on her."

"Yeah you did and then you two…" Akira shook her head. "I wonder what she did because the last thing I remember was dancing with Chris."

"No idea but I hope she didn't do anything to Sam or Angie. Sam's a bonehead right now and if they were…" Dean rambled on and realized how bad it could be if they woke up in a compromised position. He knew Angela would shut down completely and probably end up hurting Sam's feelings and then Sam would wonder if he did something wrong and… that was a mess he wasn't prepared to handle even thought he had been doing his best.

"I don't think she would be that cruel even if drunk."

"Who knows? Come on. We got a church to get to."

Akira nodded in agreement. They set off and started to make their trek through the desert.

* * *

**A/N:** And we kick off episode 3.14 with a twist. Looks like something happened and it started the night before with a couple of funny scenes. Let's see where it leads us next time on Get Me to the Church...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Forty Eight Hours Earlier_

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Dude, I read the directions five times already. Yes." Sam tried not to lose his temper. He was trying to be understanding since the directions were reminiscent to the directions that led them to the middle of nowhere in Texas. This time it was the deserts of Arizona to an old Spanish town that was still in existence complete with buildings circa the 1850s or something like that.

Dean tried not to get frustrated but he didn't want to end up in the middle of nowhere if the Impala went dry on the gas. "Alright, alright, alright. Fine this is the right way but if we run out of gas, you both are going back to that station to get more gas."

"It's the right way."

Dean grumbled as he glanced in the rear view mirror. He could see Bobby's old pickup Dorian Grey, because it was grey in color, following behind them. He could just imagine Bobby in his trucker hat and hell on four legs Cerebus just riding along like it was normal. His gaze dropped to the passenger asleep again on the backseat with a new addition curled on her abdomen.

Dean didn't want to admit it but he knew he was sunk the moment she picked up the damn thing since he knew she was going to name it and when she did that, that meant they had to keep it. And he really didn't care for dogs that much though he made an exception for hell on four legs since you really couldn't beat the fact that he had a hell hound on his side. Now they had a new thing that stayed with them even though she tried, emphasis on tried, to get it to go home but the darn thing wouldn't go. So they had a second dog but she wasn't really a dog because she was a wolf… as if that made a difference.

Dean had been on his own since Sam had a thing for dogs and pretty much didn't have to say that it was cute and was worth keeping around. Angela did try to help but it was hopeless since the thing didn't leave when prompted and kept coming back to Angela like she was its mother. He really didn't want another thing going on like with Hibah but in all fairness that was different but it still had the same effect. So they were stuck with a wolf pup that they called Sasha, much to Sam's annoyance. Dean figured it had something to do with the vamp named Sacha and could see why it would be annoying.

As it were Sasha was asleep on Angela's abdomen but the flicker of her ears spoke that she was somewhat awake. Dean made a slight noise in his throat and kept his eyes on the road. "Well at least someone is confident that this is the right way," he muttered.

"Just follow the directions, Dean and we'll get there," Angela's voice came from the back seat.

"And how long have you been listening?"

"About ten seconds ago."

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and noted that her eyes were still closed. One arm was pillowing her head against the bag that was propped against the door and the other was draped on her abdomen. Her fingers were running through Sasha's fur. "Sure."

Angela chuckled and continued to doze. "You know I did offer to drive so we wouldn't have to go through this. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to Impa." She made a pouting face and opened her eyes.

Sam took advantage of that, "She did."

"Not helping Sam."

Sasha gave a yip. She didn't move from her spot but she was wide awake. Her black fur on her back and the mask ringing her face made her look fuzzy especially with the light eye patches of white and sandy brown and her white legs and belly. Her tail was wagging as she looked forward.

"Don't you start fuzz ball. You're lucky I tolerate your furry ass like I do hell on legs."

Sasha yipped again causing Angela to chuckle softly. She started petting Sasha to keep her steady. "She's just agreeing with you Dean. You know she sides with you."

"Don't try and point out her good side," Dean countered as he made the turn he was supposed to take. "Why couldn't you pick a stuffed animal?"

"We've already had this discussion and I tried sending her back," Angela said in a tired voice. "And you know you like her. Don't think I didn't catch you sharing biscuits with her." Sasha yipped in agreement. Angela chuckled some more and pet the pup, "Yes he did. My little bulldog is an old softie and you know it."

"I am not." Dean's protest was weak and he could hear Sam starting to chuckle. This was one battle that he was not going to win. He was lost when Angela picked it up when she found it… Actually she claimed that it found her. He accepted it but tried to reassert that he was the boss. It didn't work. "The biscuits are good for healthy rabbit crap."

The atmosphere was considerably lightened when Dean pulled into the turnoff and was actually greeted by a fully functional gas station. They continued on and into a town that looked like time literally forgot. Sam couldn't help himself as he looked out his window, "Looks like old Spanish mission circa 1850s or earlier."

"Thank you Professor," Dean commented as he pulled up to the building that was supposed to be the hotel or restaurant or something. He checked his watch, "Well we made good time."

Angela hummed as she sat up and stretched. Sam and Dean got out just as Bobby pulled up in the truck. They were greeted by Akira, "Sam, Dean, you came. I didn't think you'd want to."

Dean gave his most charming grin, "Well couldn't miss it for the world."

Akira gave a knowing smirk and pinched Dean's cheek. "You're cute." She gave Sam a hug and then gave Bobby one saying, "Glad that you could come Bobby Singer. Chris said you would return the favor."

Bobby grizzled a bit but it was half-hearted. "Well I didn't come because of his baby ass trainees." He motioned with his head towards the Impala where Angela was stretching.

Akira laughed, "I'm sure of it you old softie." Looking at the boys and the elder hunter, "Well the ranch is actually where you'll be staying. Everywhere else is full. After lunch I can show you the way. There are a couple of people that will be staying there as well."

Finally Angela got out with the agility of a yoga instructor. She emerged and let the sun hit her limbs, grateful that they had come south to the warmth, away from the dirt and snow. Well there was dirt all around considering that it was the desert but the weather was comfortable even though she ran hot as a normal for her kind. Still she was tired of the snow and cold air.

Akira was grinning as she watched her friend get out. "Show off," she said.

"Bite me," Angela replied as she turned back towards the car.

"Would if you didn't have a mean right hook," Akira replied with a grin. She watched as a small puppy jump out with a harness on and clipped to a leash. "I see that you're still working your magic. Still a softie Dean?" She smiled at Dean with a knowing look.

Sam started to chuckle and Dean started to blush. Angela gave a slight smile as she shut the door and said, "Let's just say that I am being reminded of a few things and Sasha is the stray who decided to stay." She gave a cheeky grin in Bobby's direction.

Bobby grumbled as he motioned and out came Cerebus. Akira laughed as Cerebus sniffed the pup and the instant acceptance and obedience to the elder pack member. "Well lunch is on and I can promise there is pie." She turned to lead the way into the hotel.

Dean was right on the younger dhampir's tail since there was a promise of pie. Angela chewed her lower lip as she grinned. She led the way, following Dean into the hotel. It was part of the list of wedding events; guests arrived for the 'introductory luncheon' since there were guests that were not familiar with the details of the academy and faculty there. Then it was to the assigned rooms for the resting up for the next day and the main wedding attendant list of things to do then followed by the last night of freedom/ rehearsal dinner and then the wedding.

The hotel had that feeling of being the hotels of the 1850s, a feeling that gave Angela a sense of nostalgia. She noted the period feel with the furniture and fixtures and felt that she should be in period clothing and was willing to endure ribbing from Dean about it. She held onto Sasha's leash limply in her hand as she looked around, visualizing and remembering when she actually lived during that period. She felt a little out of place in her jeans t-shirt and jacket that was cut in the style of the 17th century and that actually fit in… sort of. She stood in the lobby and looked around and could almost hear the chatter of the period…

"If you keep your mouth hanging open you'll swallow a fly."

Angela turned in the direction of the voice and her eyes widened slightly. "Uh… Hi… um Ellen."

Ellen Harvelle sauntered up, heedless of the possible audience around, and she stood in front of Angela. "Next time you don't pick up your phone I'm gonna permanently hound your ass," she said in a no nonsense tone that had Sam, Dean and Bobby back up three steps. "You know better than to not call when it's important." Ellen then pulled Angela into a hug that was worthy of strangulation but it was nothing for the dhampir.

"Um… sorry Ellen. I thought Jo might have said something," Angela replied.

"I did Angie but you know Mom," Jo said as she stepped out and looked at the scene.

Angela pursed her lips in an amused fashion. She knew Ellen well and she did give her word that she would be better about checking in with the woman who had been like a mother to her even though she had been adamant about going John Wayne and living the life alone. "I do know you Ellen and I am sorry."

Ellen gave a smile, "You're forgiven… this time."

"That's cause you love me," Angela replied with a smile. "So you were invited?"

"What do you think?"

Angela chuckled at that. Stating the obvious was a thing they had. "I have to say yes to that and I would be interested into how that happened but I guess the princess is getting impatient with the luncheon to introduce people."

Ellen smiled and gave Angela another hug before pulling her along and didn't even mind Sasha and into the room where the luncheon was. In fact, she cooed over the pup much to Jo's amusement and the three male hunters who were wary of her followed and they all followed Akira where the rest of the guests were waiting. It then turned into a party with the guess being welcomed with the usual heckling with most of it being directed at Angela, who slipped into her element of being the one who could bite hard with her words. It took a nicely placed joke on her end and everyone started laughing with the ice broken.

* * *

"Sorry about the whole thing with Mom. I didn't give her chapter and verse about how you were, the up and down thing, but I did tell her that you had a hard case and our vamp case was a recovery one." Jo looked down the hall to prevent herself from tripping and running into the furniture on the verandah.

Angela chuckled a bit. She noted Sasha stayed close even when off her leash and was following Cerebus, who was following the pair of them. "Yeah and when she hears the word 'recovery' she thinks the worst, even if it is harmless."

Jo gave a knowing nod. "I forgot about that," she replied. She shook her head for her mistake. "And knowing her and the way she feels about you…"

"We got a nice show when you arrived. When she heard that you were invited and coming, she began prepping for the moment. She said that your last call wasn't satisfactory."

"They never are to her." Angela looked over the rail and down in the courtyard. She could make out the boys and Bobby along with Liam, Austin and Christian going through. She smirked slightly since she knew what the bunking arrangements were like for the men and the fact that the three human hunters had been made a part of the wedding party. "At least I've gotten better. Besides our last conversation was more along the lines of the 'hi how are you' variety. She didn't even chew me out."

"She was saving it," Jo countered. "You know I think that vamp that saved Mom was the one that convinced your friend to invite us." She looked at Angela as they walked along. She followed Angela as she paused to watch the men. She gave a slight smile when she noticed Angela watching a tall Winchester. "So has he asked you out?"

"What?"

"You know who," Jo replied giving a slight bump with her elbow. She gave a smile and continued, "Don't keep me in suspense now."

Angela switched the look of shock to one that would scold a younger sister and gave a wag of her finger, "I have no idea who you are talking about."

Jo wasn't put out by the response. It was the same type of response that was used when she had Angela inside her head. It only confirmed that her friend and considered sister was seriously into someone and it made her happy. "Yes you do Angie. You couldn't bluff your way out when you were in my head effectively. You got a warm happy feeling the moment I mentioned it."

"Still say you have no idea," Angela countered as she leaned against the railing. Her elbows rested on in and she looked out over the property that was the ranch or better known as the hacienda and took in the sights and smells.

Jo put on an annoyed look as she leaned on the banister and looked at her friend. "When are you going to quit that? I mean I know it is a defense mechanism for you and I don't blame you. Everyone did think you were a bitch when we met but I didn't think so. I was kind of hoping that you would trust me enough to tell me; at least me if you haven't been able to tell Mom and she's capable of weaseling anything out of anyone."

Angela heard the dejected tone in Jo's voice and noted how well she was trying to keep it hidden. She didn't want to hurt Jo with her behavior so she sighed, "I'm sorry Jo. You're right in that it is a defense mechanism because… I've never had feelings like this before."

"That's obvious," Jo replied with a slight smile. "You had a hard time admitting you like Mom, Dad and me… Well you showed it with me more than told me."

Angela smiled back, "It was easy with you Jo." She looked out and thought about what she wanted to say. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and continued, "It has always been a talent for me when it came to certain individuals. I would see things in them and… left my mark on them. Then comes along the feeling that is grossly unfamiliar and… it scares me. I know I don't seem like it but I have my fears too."

"Pretty stupid to assume it but I can see where that comes in." Jo looked at her hands and played with her fingers. "You always tried to be the strong one for everyone else and you have a hard time letting other people do the same for you." She noted the thoughtful look that Angela got and continued, "And I get the feeling that this isn't the first time something similar came up."

"No it isn't," Angela replied with a chuckle. Sometimes she got the feeling the universe was speaking to her and she was being the bonehead as Dean would put it. "Let's just say that there are others very close who say the same thing. But I am being honest about this Jo. New territory and it touches that realm that…"

"Hey, you left your mark on me and Mom and we're still here."

"And your father?"

"You grasp at straws," Jo affirmed. She knew the story from her mom. It was a touchy subject and in a way Jo learned how difficult it could be when you had to make the choices you did and had to live with it. Granted she hadn't liked being a potential victim of Holmes, she still liked to hunt and she felt that it was what she was meant to do. "And it's easy for you to do since you have lived longer than most of the people here. But Angie not everything is your fault and don't even try that six degrees of supernatural you like to do."

Angela smiled at Jo. She missed hanging around the spunky blonde that was like a kid sister. Certainly she had hung around her enough when she had been brought into the house. Had it not been for the Harvelles, she would have probably died and she was surprised they didn't try to kill her once they figured out what she was. "When did you get to be so wise?"

"Took some advice from some old broad and now I just hope she is able to follow it," Jo replied cheekily. She reached down and pet Cerebus since he was close by.

"I think she's getting better at it. A persistent Winchester helps too along with a grumpy Singer," Angela replied in a similar manner. "Thanks Jo."

"Hey, far as I'm concerned you're family. Never stopped being that even when you left."

"Thought about you too Jo… especially the times we had the boys thinking otherwise."

That started both girls laughing. They had fun in the past with hunters that used to come through the Roadhouse. The last time was a minor hunt and that was before Angela had her stint in the Wisconsin mountains. It was in Ohio and Ellen and Jo called for help. She was still in her John Wayne phase but didn't turn them down. Rather she gave an explanation that it was a girl's night out thing and left it at that. It was one of the other reasons why both boys had been grumpy with her when they encountered the last Grigori.

The fun part was afterwards since Bobby was coming with them and they were picking her up. It was Jo's idea since Angela was bored and she wasn't inclined to get drunk on carbonated soda water. So they had fun and it seriously turned things upside down though Bobby was able to see through that. Certainly the other hunters in the joint enjoyed the show since it was erotica but not slutty and if Castiel had been there, it would have even more hilarious.

Jo managed to stop her giggling and said, "Seems like you made an impression on Sam though."

Angela cleared her throat at that. She was still smiling though. That stunt they pulled was probably the only time that she touched Sam because she wanted to and not because she was tending to a head injury. The trouble was that it was like a hit of a powerful drug; it only soothed a bit and confirmed her feelings but the close proximity… she felt it was as bad as another time that she desperately wanted to forget. "Probably," she allowed. "And I probably gave another reason for him to be an overprotective watchdog with me."

"It's not that bad," Jo allowed. She studied Angela before turning and looked at the two dogs. She was well aware of the circumstances regarding Cerebus but the pup was different and she heard about Bobby's bed warmer, the cat with the claws of doom. "So you starting a menagerie?"

Angela turned inward and looked at what Jo was looking at. "Seems that way doesn't it? Actually Sasha is… more of a gift I think. A gentle reminder of why I'm still doing this job even though I am a moody old broad. Cerebus… you know about him."

"Yeah Mom told me about him. She still thinks that you had something to do with it and can't believe that you turned a hell hound into a pet."

"Still can't believe it myself," Angela replied with a grin. She chuckled when Cerebus let out a bark and it was followed by Sasha yipping. "Still he's good company and good in a fight. As for Sasha, she's got a lot to learn." She kneeled and beckoned for the pup to come forward.

Sasha was obedient and ambled forward. She eagerly took in the rubs to her head and the soothing from the harness. It wasn't tight but sometimes it felt good to have a rub where the straps went. Angela smiled at the pup and was surprised at how readily it had taken to her. Then again a lot of things had been weird about that hunt. Since then, she had the time to think about it. One was the fact that she seemed fated to have a thing with animals but anything doglike especially.

A stray thought had her thinking that it had something to do with the fact that she had been bitten by a werewolf and survived the poisoning of the bite. That was a miracle, if there was such a thing, and she had gone in expecting to die. As Hades put it when she actually did die, her status was questionable and that led her to believe that it had something to do with the fact that she had been bitten. Plus it helped that she was friends with the wolves, meaning members from all the races and hell Roman was a product of the ultimate taboo. Yep she was instigator in those events though she could admit that she had nothing to do with Lilah and Lycan falling in love.

Petting Sasha, Angela flitted through those memories, including the time she had a canine companion she had trained to hunt. His name had a similar meaning to Sasha's name and thought of it maybe as the quirk about being man's best friend or something. So far she was working on basic commands and it seemed to be working out. Now with Cerebus around, she would let him take over since he was the elder dog and the alpha so to speak.

"Looks like it," Jo commented. "You are a natural at it."

Angela made a snorting sound as she stood up. "Hardly. I just teach them and they do the rest. At least that's what Xander did." She looked at the two dogs. She would have said more but then she picked up the sound of the bossy old nag that had been looking for her ever since she was shown her room at the hacienda. "Damn. Thought I shook her."

Jo started to giggle. "Come on Angie. I thought someone like you would be honored that they were to be the maid of honor."

"I am and Dean got a lot of laughs out of that," Angela replied as she contemplated escape options. One was to actually leap down to the ground floor. "I told the princess that all she had to so was to ask Marisol's dress size."

"Maybe she thought it more fun to torture you in a manner."

"Well she did ask and I said yes but if she didn't try to torment me, then it would be boring, Angela replied with a grin. She gave a command to Cerebus and he took Sasha and ran off. "Well I have one way of getting the old biddy to leave us alone. Trust me?"

"You know I do," Jo replied with an amuse expression. She allowed Angela to put her on her back in a piggy back style and held her breath as they leapt from the second floor to the ground floor and they took off in the direction that Angela decided to take.

* * *

**A/N:** A flashback to before the events of where Dean and Akira are at now. Looks like people are coming to the wedding and surprise guests are abound. Keep watching for more Get Me to the Church...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean thought he was with a bunch of crazy people and the vast majority of them were related to the things that he hunted. He certainly felt very out of place in what he, his brother, Bobby and the other members of the wedding party were forced into trying on. He wasn't even sure how it happened that he was to be an usher and dressed in something that went out of style like red velvet. What he did know was that it was Angela's and the bride's fault. That he was sure of.

It was at lunch when Akira welcomed everyone and noted honored guests and wedding party and that was when she included them. Angela had been trying to hide when she was mentioned as the maid of honor and Austin was the best man. All Dean knew was that it was going to be a trial by fire for Sam. He was unaware that Sam had no problem with vamp being friendly with Angela and would have been surprised and wierded out by that.

It was entertaining to tease Angela since that meant she was going to be in a dress and as far as he knew, the last dress she wore was when she was a singer at Club Albion and that was something to remember. Of course she had gotten her laughs since she was picturing them in the suits that they were going to wear and looking at his reflection, he felt like he was one of those pansy asses that didn't know what to do with a sawed off shotgun. He looked at Bobby who looked like he was being asked to commit hara-kiri for taking off his trucker hat.

Christian and Austin were looking comfortable in their get up and it wouldn't have surprised Dean if they had been that old enough to appreciate the look. He didn't know that Austin was talking a walk down memory lane involving a dhampir he once danced with on a job and was contemplating on whether or not to tease the younger Winchester. Thinking about Sam had Dean turn to look at his taller brother who was just standing there.

Sam looked as uncomfortable as his brother and Bobby and would have just preferred to have gone in his suit he used for FBI covers. This was a bit much in his opinion and he felt that he was made to look out taller than he really was. He didn't have a problem with the colors since the black coat was nice with the gold patterned vest and blue silk tie. He had a problem with the pants though being white though he could get some pleasure out of Dean looking just as ridiculous. Bobby he wasn't even going to try and then there were the top hats. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked like he belonged in some… he had no idea. First thoughts were that he looked like a pansy and it was comeuppance for making the joke about Angela wearing a dress.

"There. Perfect fit."

Sam looked down at the tailor that looked dwarfed standing next to him and helped along by the fact that he was arthritic and bent. The tailor was putting the finishing touches on his coat jacket tails and he muttered something unintelligible but it was clear that he was displeased.

The tailor heard it and said, "Señor, you look stunning. This suit was made for your height."

"Now I feel like I'm enormous," Sam countered.

"Actually the mini guy has a point Sammy," Dean replied honestly. "Now we just need to add the mustache with the boot polish like last time and we have Don Sammy."

Sam turned a bitch face towards his brother. He didn't care that he was making the tailor get flustered with his sudden movement and nearly toppled him as he pointed at Dean, "Don't even go there Dean."

Dean knew it was going to make his brother more upset but he was struck by the idea of Sam dressed like that and doing that flamenco dance he did with Angela. He could see the two of them and Angela in that dress she wore the last time. It would be something to see. "Hey, I'm not the one who looks good with it and I even have to admit the hair works too."

Sam knew it wasn't that bad in terms of the teasing but because he was feeling miserable, he was just agitated and it increased. He would have said something but was interrupted by an Irish lilt that he swore was going to make things worse and possibly a fist fight later on. The owner said, "Yer brother is right goradh. Ya look good in that namby wear."

Sam stared at Liam who was smirking in the same outfit. He retorted, "Like you look any better pansy."

"Nice comeback goradh. I didn't think ya had it in ya," Liam replied still smirking. He gave a nod at Dean. "Ya look fine yerself Dean old boy. First time I see ya without a broom."

"The threat with the silver still stands," Dean countered with a grin. It was best to stay between Sam and Liam even though they could hold out against each other and probably get a few licks in for a fight. He knew that this was a wedding and it was best to play nice. "Even though Bobby looks like Lurch just not as tall."

"Idjits," Bobby replied in a grousing fashion. "Not like you two look better even standing next to the two vamps."

"Oh we look terrible," Austin piped up and Christian agreed with him. "We're only humoring the bride you know and for some reason she has her heart set on having you three in the wedding party." He pointed at the two Winchesters and Bobby. "Though I think it must be sentimental."

"No. More likely she has something planned and I'm not going down that route," Christian replied. "Learned my lesson the hard way. But you three look good and it makes me wonder how she got your sizes."

The fittings became a bit more enjoyable though Sam still felt like he was an oversized 'dandy' as Liam called him in addition to being called goradh. He still had no idea what that meant and he wasn't going to bury pride and ask. Of course there was the annoyance at Dean for taking a picture with his phone and then declaring loudly that he sent it to Angela and him demanding Dean to erase it. It was settled by Bobby giving everyone, including the two vamps and werewolf a smack upside the head and telling them that what they were wearing was it and no complaints.

Things were much subdued then and they were allowed to ditch the suits and be on their way. Christian wanted to show Bobby a rare book that belonged to the owner of the hacienda while Liam decided to tease his sister and see if Dean wanted a date and that left Sam with Austin and the two just wandered around pausing and poking heads into rooms though that was mostly Sam.

Austin tried to hold in the laughter that threatened. He found it funny even though it initially stung him. Time soothed it though and he paid regular visits to Wyoming and he was happy. He teased Sam, "Looking for the weaving room? I hear Teresita is in the process of weaving another rug. Care to learn?"

"Uh… no. I'm good. Why are you following me?"

"Oh because I feel like it. You know the suit wasn't that bad."

"Maybe," Sam allowed. He actually was recalling the first time he saw Angela in a dress and the fuss she made over it. She acted like the world was going to end and it wasn't that bad. From the way she put up a fit you'd think she was wearing something acid yellow or an equally horrible color but not that time. He gave a slight chuckle.

"I sense something behind that," Austin pointed out. "Perhaps something amusing?"

"Just remembering someone else who put up a fuss. We laughed about it afterwards." Sam shrugged his shoulders since it was no big deal. He didn't have a beef with Austin, never did even though he got the feeling the vamp liked Angela in that special way that he had seen Liam and Nick looked at her and annoyed him completely. "Just makes the whole thing silly."

"Well you know the bride only did it because she likes you and she really doesn't like some of the extended family."

"So we're substitutes. Nice."

"No. I thought it was simple invite since she liked you and your brother and I convinced Chris to extend to Bobby since he lets us use the yard for training even after the mishap with the obstacle course." Austin made a slight face at that memory.

"That's off limits."

"And I'm sure it scared the crap out of you when she tried it," Austin countered, not bothering to lead into it. "Anyway I guess she decided on a few things and it was a given that Angie is the maid of honor. Lot of history and understandings."

"And I'm not going to ask if you were angling for a conversation."

"Not at all." Austin was amused by the response. "I get bored trying out pleasantries so I guess blunt and direct works."

"Usually does," Sam replied, "And I don't have a beef with you."

"Nice to hear of it." Austin studied Sam. It had been hard not to say anything and he was certain she knew since she traveled with them and often had that talent for being ignored and hiding in plain sight. "So I guess you don't mind answering why for me."

"Why what?"

Austin paused and faced Sam. The easy thing would be to go vamp and scare the crap out of him but he highly doubted that would work. No doubt she had her fun doing that and half the time she wasn't doing it on purpose. "The why regarding a certain stench that seems to cling to you."

Sam looked at the vampire that was trying to appear innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Okay let me spell it out for you. Why are you acting like a vamp?"

Sam didn't need the question to become more detailed than that. He knew exactly what Austin meant by that formation of a question. "None of your business."

"I think it is since we are on the same side." Austin pressed the tips of his long fingers together and applied a little pressure. It was like he was showing a great deal of patience for something that drove him crazy if he came across it. "You can't lie to me about it since I smell it on you Sam. You've been drinking demon blood." He looked at Sam full on.

"So? I'm doing this to end this. I don't want to die old and still hunting." Sam returned the stare with one of his own. It was easy to raise his hackles on this but he didn't. It wasn't like Austin was accusing him of anything but the look on the vamp's face suggested that he had other things on his mind. "I know what I'm doing."

"Never said you didn't. You see an advantage and you want to use it. You're training to use it. Much like I learned to perfect this a little." Austin tapped his nose to indicate his sniffer. "Most of us can smell things pretty good but it does take a certain talent to know a demon and an angel without them bleeding. Yes I learned that from her."

"So why this conversation?"

"I simply wanted to know why. You gave it though it makes me curious as to whether or not you trust your teacher in that area." Austin watched Sam's expression and added, "I know it's not her that teaches you but your teacher has left a mark."

"And? I don't know whether or not to trust Ruby but I know that I like the fact that I can do something good out of whatever was done to me when I was a baby. I don't even know why I am justifying this to you." Sam started to walk away even though it was futile since he knew Austin was capable of catching up to him.

"You're justifying it because you presume that is what I am asking and it's not. If you want to justify it, do it to your brother or to her. I do suggest to her but I get the feeling that she might know what it going on." Austin thought about it for a moment. Then he muttered, "Hope apathy doesn't apply. That would be a travesty but then again…" He paced with his hands behind his back, the tails of his coat flowing behind him.

"I don't tell her too much about Ruby and try not to bring them together. They barely stand to be civil and it's because of me," Sam admitted. "She did give me a piece of advice."

"I suggest you keep it in mind since it is obvious to me that her opinion matters greatly to you."

Sam would have said something but a high pitched yelp sounded along with the squawks of an old woman. It was followed by some deeper barking. One voice was piercing over the rest, "Angela de Medici!"

* * *

It was not the best idea but it would give the illusion of being busy to the point that time was lost and nothing could be done about it. It also would mean that it would be too late to do anything since the washing up would take time and there was a schedule. It was what Angela was counting on after she vaulted over the second floor railing with Jo hanging onto her for dear life.

They had managed to escape out to one area that she knew would be the last place to be looked at. Also Cerebus would be getting in the way trying to be helpful and Sasha would help. She was always willing to help and she learned early on how to provide a distraction. She learned it because she was well aware that her alpha's beta was not very fond of dogs in general except for her elder and for her once she got on his good side. So in all Sasha was having fun with Cerebus.

Angela could just imagine what they were doing once they got to the master's wheel. She looked at Jo who was catching her breath and said, "It will be a while before they find us here."

"You really don't like dresses do you?"

"I don't like the pomp and circumstance that goes with it." Angela looked around and noted the cleanliness of the master's wheel. "I will wear one. I just don't like assumptions."

"I get ya," Jo replied. She looked around and asked, "What's this?"

"The master's wheel. It's a training technique in the art of swordsmanship." Angela moved to stand in the middle. She moved her arms to emphasize her meaning, "The idea is to teach the learning swordsman concentration. Trainees are taught that when inside, this is there whole world. Until said otherwise there is nothing outside of it. I trained in something similar when I lived at Karnak for a time. I'm surprised that there is one here in this sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?"

Angela realized that there were things that Jo and Ellen didn't know about her world and had forgotten they didn't but she had told the boys about them. She explained the concept of sanctuaries and their roles and purpose. She even said that when Sam competed in the Tournament of Souls that place was a sanctuary.

Jo was fascinated that such places existed and she had probably run into them and didn't know. "So your friend Akira picked this sanctuary for her wedding?"

"Probably for the temp controls since there are a few members that are sensitive to the sun," Angela replied with a slight shrug. "But I know she is a bit of a romantic and liked hearing about my time in California before she was ceded to the Union. It was an interesting time and I'm still surprised that I was able to get away with a few things since I'm Italian by birth."

"Would dancing be one thing? Too bad Sam wasn't around then," Jo let out with a coy look as she picked up a blade. She was familiar with swords but the look of the swords or sabers used then… there was elegance to them and she figured that was what also appealed to her friend. She was just going with the obvious. At the look her friend was doing she added, "A bird told me about Milagro."

Angela knew she was going to make Dean pay for that one. The more violent means were discarded since she didn't want to kill him but she had a few pranks that would really be the mother lode. Instead she pulled out a sword and walked to stand before Jo and held it up. She gave a playful smile and stood in position.

Jo took the hint. She knew that Angela wasn't mad at her but at Dean. She pitied him since she knew that Angela could hit hard with a well-placed prank. No doubt it had happened a few times before. She did know that this was a lesson that was going to be taught. She held up her sword.

"Do you know how to use it because I don't have the time to give you the proper instruction," Angela replied in a serious tone. It came out serious but there was a slight smirk to it and her eyes were playful as she challenged Jo.

Jo chuckled, "I've had the proper instruction since I was seven."

Angela gave a slight nod. She would know since she had taught Jo the basics. She never could say no to Jo when it came to teaching her things about the hunt and some of the ways of fighting. Swordsmanship was one such thing and it took many hours out of the day when Jo needed a babysitter and it became their little secret.

She motioned for Jo to step into the circle. She said, "Then let us begin. This circle is your world. Nothing exists outside of it." She took her position and indicated that she was ready.

Jo attacked first with a set of parries. She hadn't handled a sword in a while and knives were hardly good substitutes but she was able to hold her own and was relieved that she didn't drop her blade like she did the first time she held one. She could tell that she was being given a lot of leg room in that they were sticking to outermost circle even though she had fought in tighter quarters before.

Angela counter attacked after deflecting Jo's strikes and parries. The blades gave their metallic cling and kind of reminded her of the sounds of fine crystal being tapped. She had learned swordplay from several masters, including Satet and Hapi and the one thing that had been consistent was the way a blade sounded when it was properly deflected and counter attacked. She noted the intense expression on Jo's face and was pleased that she was taking this seriously.

It certainly was serious when Jo got in a slash and the sound of ripped cloth was heard. Jo had her sword pointed and gently touching underneath Angela's chin. Her grin was more playful and she raised her brow at Angela as if to ask her for her opinion.

Angela felt the blade touch under her chin and raised her brow. At the same time she pulled at the shoulder of her sleeve and noted the rip that was right on the seam. She was reminded of another time that something similar had happened only that was… well it was supposed to be a lesson but looking back on it, Angela remembered the feeling of disconcertment but it wasn't the bad kind. Even before she knew it, he had a way of getting her flustered.

At the moment though she gave an appraising nod and thrust the point of her sword into the ground and took off her flannel shirt. "I guess Sam won't want that one back."

"I thought that one looked a little big on you," Jo teased back after she removed her jacket and tossed in over the sword rack. She pointed her blade in the ready position as she waited for Angela. She couldn't help but add, "Then again it fits but in different spots." Her smirk was back.

Angela had narrowed her eyes slightly and then, without warning, she lunged forward in an attack formation. Her free hand was poised at her hip and she was on the balls of her feet. She attacked and Jo countered. She was amused that Jo got the spin block down correctly. She followed through and got her blade in enough to slash a long hole to reveal Jo's thigh and knee since her legs were bent into position.

Jo looked at the slash to her jeans. That was not on the seam, meaning that it couldn't be repaired easily… unless she begged Angela to fix it. She gave a smile back, "Not bad," and launched into another attack.

Angela was ready for it. She had purposely gunned for that point knowing that Jo would be forced, either by pride or by Ellen, to ask her to repair it so it wouldn't show. It was how they used to play when it got serious. She blocked and brought in Jo close to where they locked blades. She grinned, "Not bad at all Jo." She then gave a playful tug on Jo's hair like she used to do.

Jo tried to bat Angela away when she felt the tug. It was like when Angela would tug her pigtails when she was teasing her. It didn't hurt but it became annoying after a time. She attacked again trying to get in and get another slash in. She kept getting close until Angela let her in again but as she went past there was the ripping of cloth and a swat on her rear.

Jo put a hand on her rear and looked on her person. The sleeve of her shirt had been slashed over the left shoulder just enough to reveal her bra strap. She looked at Angela who was looking at her like she was clumsy and giving that smirk that infuriated her. She screeched and charged but was caught again and Angela got in a hair pull and pinch on the cheek.

Jo pushed her away and backed up. She attacked again and it became a fast volley of exchange of attack and counter attack. At one point Jo was able to knock away Angela's blade and it clattered to the ground. Her eyes were flashing as she pointed her sword at Angela, annoyed that her friend didn't seem worried. "Do you surrender?"

"You know I won't Jo," Angela replied while shaking her head in a bemused fashion. When she took a step, the sword tip was in her face. Jo looked upset as she surveyed her handiwork.

"You will. You've tapped out before," Jo countered as she kept her blade pointed at Angela. She was panting from anger as she held her friend in a potential surrender position. She would win this one. She knew it.

"Hmm." Angela swatted the blade away and did a flip to the side to get out of the way. She didn't need to put her hands on the ground since her momentum was good. She landed up right and spread her arms outward in a mocking gesture. It was enough to get Jo to charge again and she dodged.

"Angela de Medici!"

Angela made a humming sound as she glanced in the direction of the shouts. It was accompanied by Cerebus and Sasha with something in their mouths and they were being chased by a very grumpy old woman. She ignored it since Jo charged again and she let Jo in and she heard the ripping of her shirt near her abdomen. It allowed her to pinch Jo's cheek again.

Jo swung her sword and Angela swerved. It surprised her when she felt her grip shaken and the blade flew up and landed in Angela's hand. She made a run for the other blade but Angela was there first and caught her. It was her turn to be at the point of the weapon. She surrendered by standing up as Angela brought her up. She couldn't help but smirk as Angela used her foot to kick up the other one and caught it and pointed both at her. "Nice one, Angie."

Angela hummed as Teresita, the old biddy screeching at her started in at her. She looked at Cerebus and Sasha looking contrite even though they had fun. She asked, "How can I help you Teresita?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like some hunters are part of the wedding party and Angie and Jo have some fun. Keep watching for more Get Me to the Church...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you did that to poor old Teresita."

"Come on princess. You know that the old biddy will never die." Angela glanced at the bride. "She keeps threatening to die but hasn't yet. She's too fond of this place and of you."

"And you don't help matters," Akira replied with a smirk. "You know that she's fond of you too, Angie. She was just trying to make sure the wedding goes off without a hitch. She doesn't know that you dislike the pomp and fuss of trying on your dress."

"I was satisfied in giving my dress size. Even you know it. It's Marisol's size," Angela countered with a slight smile. She walked to look up at the night sky. She sighed in happiness even though she was still slightly embarrassed from the performance she gave. It was tempered by the fact that Akira, Ellen, Jo and Carla, the witch who arrived that evening, helped and it had been pretty entertaining.

"I know but Teresita really wanted to make sure it fit. Her perception of size is different than most production lines." Akira leaned against the railing. "I know that the male hunters of your family had an interesting time with their fittings."

Angela hummed at that. She looked up at the sky and looked at the stars. She made a slight face that was sort of a smile as she studied them. "You know, when you sent the announcement and then the invite… it was like a little light in the darkness and I've had a lot of those over the years." She paused a bit and then said, "I'm glad you found happiness princess."

"You know that option is still open for you."

"In a dream world. I'm just glad that you're young enough and you are making the old birds of the family happy."

"Don't get me started on them. They are wagging their tongues but they won't say anything because of Dad and Mom has them scared since she is not a barer of fangs. But she's still family to them." Akira paused to look at her friend. "You know that they wanted me to have a cousin be the maid of honor per the tradition of the bloodlines. Same thing went for Chris and Austin."

"But you made your choice," Angela replied as she looked at her friend. She was well aware of the old nags who insisted upon traditions with the clans. The same went for the werewolves and virtually any species. People were very protective of who they were. She had a thought and asked, "And what would they say to the fact that you have a couple of werewolves in attendance, one from the old Lycan lines?"

"Chris and I agreed that if they don't get along or think they can't get along then they don't have to come," Akira replied with a matter of fact tone and serious expression. "He'll never say it to your face but he likes you."

"Don't expect anything less from Fang Boy. I know that he doesn't like it but we still have to keep up the pretenses." Angela couldn't help but smile. By then the door opened and the men were spilling out into the courtyard. She could see that Bobby, Sam and Dean were comfortable with them though she could see that Sam was trying hard not to punch Liam.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"He'll never know."

"Probably for the best," Angela replied as she pushed off the rail. She started walking with no direction in mind. She say the look Akira was giving her and said, "Don't get started on that. It's complicated."

"Not really considering for a smart one he is a bonehead." Akira left it at that since a lecture wasn't going to change Angela's mind. Her friend was dead set on keeping her current pace. Thing was she didn't blame her.

When Akira first met Angela, she was going through the change. The circumstances were that someone thought it would be a good idea to threaten the Kuran princess. At the time, Akira had no idea of her heritage. Her parents had kept it from her since they thought she was going to be human for the rest of her life. Fate turned out differently. Angela had been on another job when she was in trouble and ended up saving her.

It was Angela who explained about what she was and Akira could remember certain parts being spoken with such venom. She noticed how the older dhampir spoke to others and how she almost got into a physical altercation with Christian over the word choices about Jarvis. It was said that she was a rogue but through it all Angela stayed by her side through the change and she saw things people never saw like the deep capacity for kindness. Akira had been persistent and eventually they became friends albeit it was a wary friendship but Angela's loyalty never wavered in that regard and neither did Akira's. So when Angela walked away, Akira knew that she was going to think about it.

The truth was, she was happy that her friend was encountering strange new feelings; it was nice to see someone who had denied and hid from the pleasures that could derive from the world step into it like a toddler learning to walk. Akira thought that Angela wouldn't like the baby reference but she got the feeling that Dean might have said something once or twice. The dynamics of that set of relationships was interesting. She noticed that Dean always watched with a protective eye even when relaxed and Sam was always watching and trying to hide it. She had notice it at dinner especially when Liam had been whispering in Angela's ear. It was something to think about as she went to her room for bed.

Angela continued her walk and found herself in the courtyard and heading to where she had played with Jo. She pressed her fingertips together and tapped them on occasion as she looked around. The truth was, she hadn't been sure of her thoughts about the wedding. In fact after receiving the invite, she forgot about it until she saw it amongst her things. That was how things in her life seemed to be. She knew why she continued on in her existence in terms of the bigger picture but she also had some personal reasons.

The whole being the Malachi, she got it and accepted it but she wasn't going to be a pushover. Castiel got that when they last spoke. Her serious concern was the family. She gave a slight smile at her reference to the boys, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. A few years ago, she wouldn't have even considered that possibility despite the fact that she sort of raised Jo for a time and Ellen always hankered after her to call or at least write… which she did… on occasion. Her main concern was what was happening in front of her.

Dean still wasn't talking about what happened in hell. The thing was she didn't need him to tell her what happened. She had a fairly good idea and she knew what Alistair was capable of. It wasn't for her peace of mind but for Dean's. Even she knew from experience how far alcohol could take you and she didn't get drunk on the stuff. Hypocrisy was their game since they both refused to talk about what was bothering them but Dean appreciated the fact that she was there even if to listen and a couple of times she mentioned what happened with the Old Man. He knew a few of her dark secrets.

Sam was a different story. She didn't like where this was going and didn't like the fact that Sam felt the need to hide what he was doing. She couldn't blame him though since Dean had flipped out when he saw Sam pull the demon with his mind. Her apathy wasn't making things better but maybe she was operating on some idea that by not picking a side, she wasn't dividing them. She could recall telling Sam that she wasn't going to come between them and maybe that was what she was trying but it wasn't helping. Not with what she knew and what Sam wasn't telling her.

She knew what it was and could smell it. She knew what was going on and would have loved to have killed Ruby but she didn't. She was still hoping that Sam would see path his choices were taking him before it was too late. It was as she said, she put her faith in the power of choices and here she was having faith in Sam's choices even though she knew what could happen. She wasn't a stranger to it having seen the effects before.

What worried her was the fact that Austin could smell it. Austin was one of her firsts when it came to being a demon slayer. He was the best at it under her but she figured they rivaled each other. She knew it was hard for Austin to deal with it and she feared that he would give in and attack and she would be forced to go against her friend to protect Sam. Now that the scent was readily apparent to her, she knew Austin would sense it and so far he hadn't acted upon it. In fact he and Sam got along and it made her wary.

"That was a nice performance you gave."

Angela turned to see Carla, the witch, standing behind her. She replied, "Seemed fitting and one I could rattle off in my sleep."

Carla looked at Angela. She had arrived that evening after taking care of a few things both at the school and for a few clients of hers. She was used to mingling with the fangs and the dogs but she found it surprising that they hung around hunters. The three human males and two females she could tell were hunters and the last she was curious about. She had seen quite a few dhampirs and knew about Lady Akira's heritage but this one was different.

It had been rather difficult to talk to her and really get to know her but she got some idea by the company she kept. The elder hunters were like parents. The girl was a sister and certainly they had a good little playful tiff in their banter. The taller one… she just smiled at since she picked up something similar. The shorter one and apparently the older brother she liked and could sense a lot of similarity between the dhampir and him, particularly were the taller one was concerned and even then it was different. She enjoyed the flirting and managed to make the older brother blush.

Looking at the dhampir, Carla could tell that she was not like other dhampirs. History was embedded in her walk, her stance; the very movements and all the way down to her word choices spoke of history, memories and regrets. She replied to the snark, "And yet there is feeling that is genuine. It was a nice piece."

Angela made a slight look and muttered, "Well I had a lot of thinking time."

"Yes considering it was an impromptu performance. I especially like the way how the younger one just seemed to look so sad because you sounded sad."

"Then I did my job as a performer."

"Or it could be something else."

Angela paused and studied the witch. The last thing a hunter wanted to do was piss a witch off enough to the point where they did a spell and you were screwed especially since you possibly wouldn't be able to reverse it even if you killed the bitch. Besides it wouldn't bode well if she killed a guest that was a friend of the bride and she was no tattle tale. The best thing was to deal and to follow her own advice to Sam: handle with care. She replied, "And what would you know?"

"Only what observation tells. It can become a vicious circle if you let it you know but understandable in your logic."

Angela raised her brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh? And how do you presume what my logic is?"

"The stance tells many things and I can tell you've walked a long time. Yet when faced with the younger one, the stance changes into steps that are familiar but have been gone for too long," Carla offered. She gave a shrug and added, "Kind of cute and who wouldn't do that with that sexy ass?"

Angela gave a slight cough. She normally wasn't prone to jealous fits but she was distinctly aware that she didn't like the comment that described Sam's ass. "You wouldn't get to find out."

"Ah touched a nerve did I? And here I was thinking that you were a nun who was having impure thoughts about a man." It was a biting comment and Carla knew she was risking the wrath of fangs. "Nice to see that you aren't the prude one would look for."

"Leave it," Angela said in warning.

"Relax, grumpy I'm not poaching in on your preserves. I just want to understand something." Carla gave a dismissive way in Angela's direction. She wasn't too worried since she could hold up her own and she liked this dhampir that exhibited such control. "Seems that I got more than I bargained for in that department. So the angsty romance that's nonexistent aside, what exactly do you fear? Must have something to do with the younger…"

"Is there a point to this because frankly I didn't enjoy having you stare at me like you know what I look like when I'm in my underwear and I certainly don't enjoy it now." Angela narrowed her eyes at Carla.

"So huffy. I'm beginning to think that you would rather not anyone know about it but it's not exactly hidden when your stance indicates otherwise. Then again I suspect that you learned that to show true feelings invites the enemy in. You want to protect them both but know that you can't smother them."

Angela studied the witch. "You have an annoying habit."

"And I have more should you care to remain."

Angela could have left easily then and there. Yet something compelled her to stay. She was curious about what the witch had to say. There was also the possibility that her manners were asserting themselves. She was not rude by nature unless she felt compelled to do so. So she looked at the witch and gave her attention.

* * *

"Fine, here you little fur ball." Dean held out the bit of lunch meat and marveled at how gently it was taken from his fingers.

Sasha took the meat and ate it then and there. She then sat and gave Dean a look that spoke of begging for attention for being a good dog. It was also her way of apologizing for waking him like she did earlier. She had gotten up early and left her alpha sleeping with Cerebus on the ground and went to find her alpha's alpha and his brother.

She found them in their room next to the elder hunter's room and nuzzled the door open. She jumped on Dean's bed first and started nuzzling him awake. When he didn't respond, she resorted to licking his face and he started mumbling. The noise had woken Sam and he was trying hard not to laugh at the scene since Dean was obviously dreaming about his fun time until he woke up and saw Sasha in his face.

The resulting shouts woke up Bobby and had Sasha running for cover. She took refuge with Sam under his covers. Dean spent a good thirty minutes in the bathroom after that brushing, rinsing, flossing and gargling. Since then Sasha had been trying to make it up to him and tailing both him and Sam. Angela refused to issue a command to go away and Cerebus stayed out of it himself and stuck with Bobby and Ellen.

It was lunch time and Dean was starting to cave from the constant bombardment of puppy eyes from the little beast. She shot them his way when Sam played with her, well whenever she was doing something to get attention. He finally caved and shared some of his lunch with her and added, "That was for saving me from that terrifying spider," and he uttered it with sarcasm.

Sasha still sat up and looked at him until finally Dean grumbled and rubbed her head the way she liked it. He muttered, "Fine. You're forgiven." He even allowed the gentle nosing of his cheek.

"Seems to me that exceptions could be made anywhere."

Dean looked up to see that Sam had wandered off and noticed that his brother had meandered towards Angela who was at the corral looking at horses. He gave a slight grin at that and turned towards the owner of the voice and replied, "Yeah well it's hard to say no when it's evident that the stray is going to stay by executive order."

Akira studied the older brother as he finished petting the wolf pup. She had heard about what happened and was amused that the 'alpha' wasn't doing a thing about it. She could see that there was a point to it and it did provoke curious stares from the other family members that arrived that morning. There was some involuntary hissing when they saw Liam and a couple of the other staff with werewolf blood and they had no clue of what to make of the dhampir that stank of wolf both outside from the hell hound and pup and the fact that she had been bitten. It was amusing and she noticed how her friend and Sam interacted and it made her curious.

"So you want to spring another surprise on us? It wasn't too bad being made an usher even if the monkey suit is not my style." Dean was rambling under her stare with Sasha sitting next to him, obedient for the next command and she too was staring up at Akira but mostly for the reason that she sensed another alpha.

Akira marveled at the power of observation of the pup. Then again she was born into a pack and it was instinctual to know the difference within the ranks of the pack. Yet it seemed to cross species since there were a couple of times that she scared Liam into his place and then there were the other vamps that were quick to bend to her wishes. Focusing on Dean, she replied, "I do apologize for that. The original plan was for Angie to be the Maid of Honor. Chris suggested added you, your brother, Bobby and Ellen and Jo in. I agreed since for the most part, I feel closer. Hope it doesn't give odd feelings."

"No. Just surprised," Dean countered. "I was expecting to go, hide in the guests but I guess you want to show the stiffs that are family that even hunters can be friends right?"

"Very astute coming from someone who gets very uncomfortable around beings that he would normally hunt," Akira nodded in agreement. She took a step forward so she was closer to Dean. "You know I half expected you to try and kill me when we first met."

"Guess it was a good thing I didn't. Angie would have kicked my ass." Dean put his hands in his jacket pockets and tried to hide the nervous blush. "She wants to kick my ass. Mostly for not talking to her about… downstairs."

"Seriously?" Akira raised her brow at that. She highly doubted that but she wasn't going to diss Dean's powers of observation. He was aware of his own faults and shortcomings. "Why would you say that? All I've seen is worry."

"Well some things I've said lately… they were not complimentary. I tend to forget that she's not completely human and then… you know she said the siren was only working with what was running around my head?"

Akira guessed that there was something going on. She had an idea what Dean was getting at and selected a route that she hoped would allow him to talk to her and answer some of her questions. She motioned that they should walk and he followed. "Angie's not wrong in that regard but even what you perceive as truth can be twisted by you. So normal rational thoughts can be twisted by normal anger and they remain. They are the easiest to reach when the supernatural is concerned. It doesn't make it any better I know."

"Happened to you?" Dean was curious about Akira. He knew the bare bones from Sam that she was a dhampir but also a vampire and it was strange.

"Actually I was referring to Angie. I am assuming that the siren got to her too."

"Yeah. Angie said it was the same one that she met when the sailor guy Jason came through time. She said it didn't quite work because her desire wasn't Sam."

"Hmm. Well that is partially it. There was another time and it was when we first met. It was a powerful vamp… very good with the mind games and played upon her worst fears. It nearly convinced her to um…" Akira paused as she remembered that fight. That time their friendship pulled her back. She cleared her throat a little.

Dean could guess what was meant by that. He never would have known about it since Angela didn't like to talk about herself and those days that much unless she was making a point. "Oh," was all he said and he looked down at Sasha who was looking at him and telling him that he was the elder and should talk to the alpha. "I guess my words hurt worse than sticks and stones. I think I turned her off of Sam."

_Now we get to what I was after._ Akira kept that thought hidden and seized on the train of thought. "So it is serious?"

"On her end. Sam's being Sam."

Akira hummed in agreement as she saw Sam and Angela talking to each other. She noted the spacing between them. It was troublesome to her. "What makes you think that she's turned off?"

"Well they do this looking thing that is not the same as when I make my intentions clear. They talk but no bite and sometimes Sam gets the doe eyes afterwards. Lately though it is… polite. It's like she knows something and is doing that weird thing she does to get us to spill. That is annoying."

"Most can't resist though," Akira agreed. She chuckled a bit though. "I'm guessing you fold worse? Or is it Sam?"

"It's a tie," Dean confirmed. He kicked at the ground slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like she thinks she can't have something nice. The comment I made about Sam banging monsters didn't help and I wasn't even under the siren's juice then."

"You know she knows that you don't really mean it."

"Yeah but it hurt her. I hurt her and I think it might get worse."

Akira studied the hunter. He really felt bad about a lot of things. No doubt he never thought of Angela as a monster. He didn't classify her as such which was why he said it. She wondered if her friend saw that and understood that. Sometimes she was adamant about being perceived as a monster. She watched as Sasha sidled up to Dean and put her little body against his leg and whined.

Dean didn't hesitate and picked up the pup and held it much like he would a football and just absently rubbed her fur, mostly her head. "I think I might have screwed up."

"I don't think so," Akira offered, "Just her damned sense of duty."

"Nah."

They continued to walk, with Dean holding onto Sasha. Little did they know that their conversation had been overheard. It was a very interesting conversation and put the listener into deep thought. Perhaps things could change… with just a little bit of help.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like talking and more talking but is something sinister going on? Who knows as we wait for next time on Get Me to the Church...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So club hopping is your solution?"

"Not really a bad one. Better than finishing this dinner rehearsal in a morgue."

Dean looked at Akira and Christian with raised brows. Sometimes he wondered who was the more logical and who was the more reckless. At least his and Sam's tendencies were more defined and Angela was pretty much the boss unless she 'allowed' them to boss her. Austin he got since they had more of an understanding though he was sure that the vampire disapproved of his deal.

The wedding rehearsal had been that afternoon. The nice thing was that they didn't have to get trussed up in their monkey suits. He was paired up with Jo, Bobby with Ellen and Sam got the witch Carla who was looking amused at something. Austin was the best man and Angela was the maid of honor so that was a given. Dean was nervous since Sam seemed resigned to Austin being within touching distance of their girl and that usually meant he was letting pressure build up.

The rehearsal seemed agonizingly slow and there was almost a near panic, mostly from the mother of the bride, since the one who was to bear the rings was not coming. Something about an illness that was contagious. Dean thought it was bullshit since the most obvious reason was the fact that there were vamps, werewolves, witches and hunters all together. He was surprised to hear Ella Kuran say what everyone else was afraid to say out loud, except for Angela but she muttered in a different language.

The outburst startled people and some had headaches. Angela looked bored until she made a slight whistle. It was a mark of how good she was in pup training even in the span of a week or so. Sasha had grabbed the pillow and actually pranced up the aisle and reared on her hind legs. Angela gave Dean a wink and sure enough people calmed down and the tedious rehearsal was resumed.

The major entertainment Dean got out of the whole thing was that Sam was looking ready to bolt. Apparently his escort started teasing him and given the amount of squirming, Dean could guess that the witch was hitting on Sam and having fun with it. He could barely suppress the smirk that threatened to explode over his face. It took a couple of head slaps from Bobby and one from Ellen to get his act together and finally they were done. But it didn't end there since there was the further torture of boredom by the very traditional rehearsal dinner and something told Dean that it wasn't going to be burgers and beer.

Nope. It was sort of formal since they were more or less in their normal clothes. Yet there were courses with proper silverware that had Dean picking the up and looking at them like they were torture instruments. He looked down to see Angela picking up the correct utensil and using and couldn't help but mutter, "Show off."

"A proper education is the way to eat properly. Now sit up straight young man."

Dean looked to his right and inwardly groaned having been sat next to an old grandma or a grandma of a grandma and she wielded a mean cane. He obeyed the order to sit up straight and looked at his plate. He had no idea what this stuff was and looked around. Sam wasn't getting much better. The witch had been seated by him and he was squirming like he had something in his pants.

The witch was calmly eating but Sam kept getting more nervous and was squirming more and more. Dean figured it out that as she was eating, she was saying things and noted the slight flirtatious smile. He also noticed that Angela had been watching and while appearing calm, he saw an expression that he had only seen on Sam flash through but it was not a good thing. The more Sam squirmed, the more calm Angela appeared and that was the dangerous part.

Dean looked over towards the bride and groom and shot a look at them and tried to covey his fears. They had the power to stop it aside from Daddy Kuran who was busy with some younger vamps that had caused trouble earlier. At one point Sam jolted upright in his seat and bolted in the most dignified way he could. It was followed by a not too subtle crash of the potted flowers in the middle of the table and he could see Angela's eyes…

She was out of her seat and muttering what he was sure were uncomplimentary phrases directed at the witch Carla. That bitch was looking like nothing was wrong and he would have liked to have followed his brother and Angela but he was held back by that fearsome cane and told to sit and finish. He was saved when Akira announced that the procession was going to the cantina. The shock was enough to get him out from under the gaze of Granny and he was out of there.

He was in the middle of looking for Sam and Angela when the bride and groom found him. He rounded on them and asked them his question. He took in the response given by Christian and was surprised since when they first met, he thought he was more like Castiel in terms of expression. He looked at Akira and she added, "We noticed what Carla was doing to Sam. I apologize, Dean. Bad break up but no excuse."

"At least it is one otherwise I was ready to gank her ass," Dean replied a bit perturbed that his brother had been made that uncomfortable and quite possibly Angela was on a murderous rage. "So how is this going to work out?"

"You'd be surprised how well an orphaned pureblood is connected," Austin said as he came out of the shadows. "All's arranged and looks like Grandma Kuran is still reeling that you want to get drunk instead of… whatever tradition dictates."

"Good. So… meet everyone there?"

Dean looked at the two and a half vamps. He was unaware that Sasha had followed and had taken her place to follow her alpha's beta's lead. "Is that bitch invited too?"

"Can't really exclude her but I think I might have a way of keeping her away from very excitable dhampirs and hunters," Akira replied. She gave a slightly sheepish grin as she continued, "Or we could get dirty and get everyone completely soused."

"Like that will work. You know Angie can drink a whole bar and still be vertical," Dean countered. He then paused as he thought about something. "Unless this cantina can serve rum and coke."

"There are other means, Dean," Akira offered with a slight smile. She knew the ways of getting her friend to indulge.

Dean nodded. It was low but maybe he could convince Sam to have a few and then they really start talking. Then again if Sam saw the witch bitch then he might want to crawl into the bottle and hide or bolt. It was going to be a difficult thing to mastermind and he wasn't sure if anyone wanted to tangle with a pissed off dhampir that could describe in detail all the ways to perfectly mutilate a body for a number of spells and rituals. "Okay so… how do you want to do this?"

"Your brother and dhampir," Austin said, "You figure it out." He was given a head slap by Akira and relented, "Fine. Use a neutral thing that they won't dream of attacking." He then looked down at Dean's feet.

Everyone else did to see Sasha looking up at them. Dean got the idea and picked her up and said, "Not this one." He held onto Sasha passively much to the private amusement of Akira. He continued, "I know my brother and her. Might work but it could backfire. Heavy artillery."

As it turned out, Dean didn't need to go looking for the heavy artillery. Cerebus had stolen out the moment his alpha and her alpha left the room. The mood was not happy but stilted and while he would have given the witch a nip, he sensed that she was not out to ensnare his alpha's alpha but had a different purpose. They couldn't see that so he followed after giving a ruff of a command to Sasha to stay with the beta.

He found his alpha's alpha first and then his alpha. They were in the same area but were seemingly not noticing each other. He could tell by their scents that they were highly agitated. He figured the best thing to do was to bring them together. They always seemed to calm the other down so he ambled forward towards his alpha and gave her his greeting of a gentle nudge and whine. He knew she wouldn't resist giving attention to him. She was a dutiful and loving alpha.

Sure enough Angela couldn't resist petting Cerebus when he gave his signal to be petted. She gave a smile as she rubbed the hell hound that looked more like an oversized Rottweiler than a fearsome beast who did the beck and call of the demons with the exceptions of certain kinds of hell mutts. Gently she pulled on the ears and rubbed them at the base and grinned when Cerebus let out a low moan. "Yeah I know you like that."

Kneeling, she gently ran her hands on Cerebus' dark coat going with the guard hairs. She was aware that she was petting him like she would a horse but given that he was as large as a Shetland pony… it was a moot point. Instinctively her hands sought out the faint battle scars he had sustained. She could feel where she injured him when he decided to switch and submit to her. She found some other scars, one being the scars from the hell hound he fought trying to save Dean and the other from the wood that was a through and through.

Cerebus panted since it was warmer here and rumbled as Angela pet him. It had been a long time since his alpha did this and he wondered why she didn't call for him more often. He was ready to defend his pack. He turned his head to look at her and watched as she laid her head near his withers. He gave a slight moan.

"I know. I need to pamper you more though that sounds really creepy considering what you really are."

Cerebus gave a low whine. It had Angela chuckle. She still had her head resting on his body and she replied, "Alright. I know why you came. Thanks. I just couldn't stand it anymore."

Cerebus looked at his alpha and then around. He found something and walked over to pick it up. He brought it over and after putting it in her hand, he bounced, indicating that he wanted to play. He had deliberately placed himself so that he would have to run into her alpha. He looked up and bounced and gave a low rumble.

Angela was inclined to throw the ball that Cerebus found. She thought it disturbing to see a hell hound, one that was the most feared, jumping up and down begging to play catch. Even the boys were in complete agreement but Bobby said it was a dog thing. Sasha was cuter but… what are you gonna do? She looked at the ball and without watching where she was aiming, she threw it behind Cerebus with a good throw.

"Ow! What the…"

Angela felt she had lost her voice and started running over. She found Sam rubbing his head and Cerebus giving a sympathetic whine. "Oh crap… Sam, are you okay?"

Sam had been just cooling off and trying to erase anything the witch said throughout the whole rehearsal and dinner. He was used to Dean being a perv with his sex talk and he did it to be annoying but this had been directed at him. He felt uncomfortable and then she would touch him… He tried hard not to react but he had enough. At least he could breathe out here… until he was beaned by a tennis ball. He heard Cerebus moaning and then Angela was looking at him. He replied, "Um… I think so."

Angela still felt bad even though he looked okay. She hissed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Cerebus wanted to play and…"

Sam rubbed his head a little more before dropping his hand. He found the ball on the ground and picked it up. It was a tennis ball and it had been thrown hard enough. He handed it back and mumbled, "Here's your ball," and turned to walk away.

Angela paused a second before going after Sam. Figures since their conversation earlier at the corral was hardly the usual. It had been about his activities with Ruby and it just didn't end well. They were on an agree to disagree mode and had been polite about it and it was miserable on her end. She followed and threw the ball away, not caring that Cerebus chased after it or not. "Sam. Please."

"You made your point earlier and I think getting hit was the clincher," Sam replied, "Though I think you were better than sending that witch."

"You think I had something to do with that? Then you're daft."

"Must've been the tennis ball. Tell me something: did you really want to hit me with that apple?" Sam rounded and looked at her.

"Don't be stupid," Angela replied as she narrowed her eyes. Her expression conveyed that she thought Sam was talking complete shit now. "You know… you came to me. I told you what I thought. You've known it since this started. Your choice. You live with it."

"Fine but why not come out and say what is bothering you instead of hiding behind whatever picks your fancy?"

"Bothering me? Sam the whole damned pending Apocalypse is bothering me. My laundry list is catching up with me. I'm just lucky that I can catch a breather in a sanctuary and be happy for someone who deserves it since I seem to choose the opposite every damn time." Angela stopped herself before she said something too revealing. She sighed and turned away and ran an hand through her hair. "I'm sorry that the witch made you uncomfortable. I warned her earlier. I'll talk to her again."

Sam calmed down. He knew it wasn't her fault. He was just… angry, frustrated… the earlier conversation he had made him irritated. He liked Austin true but it was clear that the vamp was holding back a dislike, not of him, but of what he was doing. It wasn't fair to her to assume that she would be the same and she was right; they had this conversation before. "I'm sorry. I know you are a good person Angie and while sometimes the things you do don't make it seem like it… it is true."

"Kind words Sam," Angela replied. She crossed her arms over her chest. "But even I know that there are things that would challenge that."

"If you mean what you did to that Grigori in Wisconsin, then you'd be wrong."

Angela turned to look at Sam with a discerning eye. She studied him for a moment. She could tell he was being apologetic and the faint puppy eyes were there. He had seen that even though he should have been out cold from that. She raised her brow and questioned, "You really think that?"

"Angie, you've seen things that Dean and I haven't seen. You've said it yourself that you've seen and done things that you aren't proud of and make what we grew up with more like Sunday school. The thing is, what separates you from them is that you don't kill for pleasure if you know what I mean. You hunt."

"You know that it doesn't sound logical."

"Still it was a tactical decision at the time you made it. You did say that you've had to make hard choices and not everyone is happy about it."

Angela looked at Sam. They've had this conversation before many times. They would probably continue it as long as they hunted together. She did have serious baggage issues and some things did come back to haunt and even question her sanity in things. That was the way of things and she knew that Dean was going through that. She nodded, "Yes and yet the consequences always seem to bite my ass and I still do the job."

"And you're good with it."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. She made a slight face as she looked up at the sky. Her grin was most evident and then she turned towards Sam. "You are such a flatterer Sam."

"Honest truth?" Sam couldn't help but smile with her. It had been a long time since she teased him like that and even though she threw a joke in every now and then, it wasn't like before. He always thought that her missing for two months was part of it. Of course when they had Hibah, it was better and then it was like it started going downhill.

"You usually are with me," Angela replied with a smile.

At that point Cerebus came back with the ball and dropped it. He pushed his body between the two asking for a rub. Sam automatically started rubbing his head and Angela just laughed. He said, "You know I still get creeped out by the fact that he's a hell hound acting like a dog."

They laughed about it for a while and started walking around. There was no need to worry about anything bad happening since the hell hound was around and the benefit was that they were in a sanctuary. Sam raised his brow at that as they walked towards the cantina, "So this is a sanctuary?"

"Yep. This one is fairly knew but I guess some folks are just sentimental about old ruins."

"This is an old town?" Sam looked incredulous. "It looks like it belongs in a different time and definitely a different place."

"That's the thing with sanctuaries," Angela replied with a shrug. "They traditionally are the realms of gods. They can make them into whatever they want; any notions of time can be altered where minutes can be made hours, days made into minutes. Other circumstances are that there are some who just want to preserve a time in history."

"And preserving a town circa 1850 is sentimental?"

"Best time of my life then." Angela looked at Sam as they stood on the outskirts of town. "The missions were not exactly the high living for the Indians converted to Christianity by overzealous and crazy Catholics but there are good times. Nice thing about having a church handy is that you could claim sanctuary and no one questioned it."

"I take it that you needed that."

"You have no idea how hard it is to actually break in and steal an ancient parchment in place of a partner who decided stupid was a good idea and broke his leg." Angela laughed as she remembered that job. "La mujer de la luna was what they called me."

"The lady of the moon?"

"It was an interesting sight to see especially with the moon being huge and all," Angela dropped with a grin that made Sam wonder if she was teasing him or not. "Well it was better than what the Italians referred to when they saw me."

"Let me guess the lady of night," Sam replied, taking a stab at it.

"That would be _la_ _signora della notte_ and that was not it," Angela mused as she translated into Italian. "It was _cacciatore_. It means Hunter. Not very original and poetic considering that place was the hive of artistry."

"Simple is better sometimes," Sam replied with a shrug. He could tell that she wasn't disappointed but more along the lines of being amused by the whole thing. "I do admit that being called lady of the moon is a bit…"

"Silly I know and the funny thing was I wore black to blend in."

"So you did a Zorro act and needed a church for hiding."

Angela kicked at the dirt. She could hear the sounds of music going on inside the cantina. It looked like a party was going on. She answered Sam's question, "Yes. Like I said, idiot partner decided stupid was a good idea. Of course then the bandit did escape and the soldados thought twice before going to confession."

"Please don't tell me you imitated a movie."

"No I was just messing with you. I actually was in the loft and made my way out through the belfry," Angela replied chuckling. It was fun to play around a little. "It's where I get my mad acrobat skills like walking and running and jumping in place."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. That was twice she made reference to films and they were related to the theme of Zorro which matched the atmosphere of the sanctuary anyway. He also felt relief in that the previous argument was dropped. Forgotten held a different meaning as far as she was concerned but for now things were good and he didn't want to ruin it. "And I guess your swordplay with Jo today had nothing to do with your sudden fit of inspiration?"

"You saw that didn't you?" Angela grinned like she was the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland. She thought for a moment before continuing, "That was merely a game for us."

"Jo looked like she wanted to take your head off and then you had her." Sam wasn't completely sure he wanted to know the details but he was curious. For someone who was reluctant about familial like relationships, he could see that Angela had acquired substantial friends and family and would jump to their aid. Of course the idea of a supernatural fugly being friends with hunters was more of the insane variety that he and Dean picked up and it stayed.

"Jo knows how to handle herself. She was having fun," Angela replied with a straight face. It was comical since they really had been going at it and there were the rips in clothing to prove it. Certainly Dean noticed the exposed thigh and shoulder. Looking at Sam's expression, she clarified, "I taught Jo the finer points of swordplay. Proper instruction since she was seven and it was our little secret."

"It had to be since Ellen was in full scolding mode."

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't hunt at the time due to problems with the law and injury and I was the only one around to be a babysitter." Angela looked like she had run out of options at the time and noted that Sam had latched onto the word injury. "And it wasn't that bad; a scratch that needed attention and a fever because of a damn cold. As you know… still here."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I heal quick so scars don't stay unless there is a purpose to it. Don't ask me how or why and I doubt any other dhampir could tell you." Angela had been holding her palm that had the scar from the first case she worked on with the Winchesters that had been broken open times before and healed to look like before. "The princess has one from a nasty werewolf on her left shoulder. Her first hunt after the change so…"

"An envy of all hunters," Sam joked.

Angela huffed a laugh just as Dean found them and asked if they were done getting their panties in a twist. It had Sam scowling for a moment as Dean explained that there was a party going on at the cantina that was sort of like a combo bachelor/bachelorette and last night of freedom thing. They were agreeable enough to go in and for Angela it was like being in the saloons of the time but there was some modernization to it but very subtle.

"Oh no."

Angela turned in the direction Sam was looking in and saw Carla. She was simpering with some other witch that had been invited. She felt her hackles rising and a low growl rumbled in her throat. Sam's distress was more immediate though and she controlled it. She had an idea little knowing that it was exactly what the witch had intended, "Stick with me Sam and she'll leave you alone. I got my alpha mojo up."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things are getting pretty interesting and Angie has a jealousy fit. Keep watching for more Get Me to the Church...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Present_

The road was like a godsend to them. Dean was ready to kiss the ground since a road meant that there was something like a diner or gas station. He gave a slight smile and said, "Looks like we might be able to make it to the wedding after all."

Akira dusted herself as she stepped onto the road. Now that she had an angle of the sun and a road for reference, they could figure out something and possibly come across a shelter that had a landline. She replied, "Find a landline. No service still." She paused and looked around for a moment and then said, "You know we might still be within the sanctuary."

"What do you mean?"

"The church, the town… all of it is part of a sanctuary."

Dean blinked a moment. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it since he wasn't familiar with the concept. "So we're in some god's playground?"

"That is the traditional purpose of the sanctuary," Akira replied calmly. Little did she know that she was using the same placating tones that Sam used on Dean when they had to deal with the demon possessing the plane and he was giving the same expression as before but she continued, "However, there are sanctuaries that are not 'belonging' to the gods. The town is one of them."

"I don't get it."

"Sanctuary is the formal word and with the gods they can do whatever they want with it. They could keep it snowing all year round but the temperature never changes. Others the notion of time is different. Days are a matter of minutes, minutes are like days… you are familiar with that aren't you?"

"What? You can do the mind read thing like Angie?"

"No. Austin suspected it."

Dean grumbled, "Great. Now I'm being spied on. We had a deal since he said he could smell death on me the first time we officially met at Bobby's."

"That's how he knew. Austin has a higher trained nose…"

"Let me guess, Angie trained him. He was one of her first slayers," Dean interrupted as they started walking down the road. "She mentioned that a bit. Do you guys always gossip?"

Akira thought about her answer for a bit before replying, "Well… Austin always had a thing for Angie but she wasn't receptive. Of course it was infatuation and the fact that they worked together for years before she split."

"She ditched him."

"To be blunt, yes. To be complicated… it's complicated."

"Right and she had no idea what to do about it," Dean added. He put his over shirt on his head to keep the sun off when he noticed that Akira had put a bandana on top of hers. "She's such a baby with her feelings and to think that I once thought it was at the toddler stage. I guess it is better you hear from the vamp."

"And Austin controlled himself. He hates the stench of demons and I know he smelled it in Sam given the way he would wrinkle his face. He won't hurt Sam but it's not easy to put down the instinct to hunt." Akira looked at Dean, knowing that he probably threaten to take down the vamp if he hurt a single hair on Sam's head, and had continued to reassure him that Austin wasn't the kind to shoot first and ask questions later. "The lackadaisical expression and messy look are a cover. Most don't take him seriously unless he bothers to show them otherwise."

"All I can say is that he better not hurt Sam. It's not Sam's fault that the sonofabitch Azazel did what he did to him when he was a baby," Dean replied. "I guess Angie knows that since she let Austin within speaking distance."

"Oh you'd be surprised at her definition of speaking space. I saw the look when Carla made Sam squirm and leave. She looked like an alpha female ready to attack. I could literally see the hackles rise which is fairly unusual since the last time she was that pissed, she just bared her fangs."

"She can get pretty scary," Dean admitted. "Twice I've seen her emotionless. The first was when she killed the guy that killed Sam and then the last Grigori. It's like she completely detached herself or something."

"And maybe she was too attached that she appeared detached," Akira offered. She looked at Dean as they continued down the road. There wasn't too much to be said about the ice bitch queen that reared her head occasionally when she was not in the mood for anything beyond stupid; they knew what it was like. "Let's face it Dean, she had plenty of chances to leave and yet she stayed and don't tell me that it's because of Bobby."

"I like to think that it's because of Sammy," Dean replied with that charming grin of his. "She does the emo talks more with him than me. I don't even think she notices when she hurts his man feelings when she doesn't talk to him."

"Oh she knows," Akira replied with a knowing look in no direction in particular. "That's the problem. She doesn't want to hurt him but she feels she does in order to keep her distance." At the look on Dean's face, she said, "You didn't have to listen to her treatise on men and leaving them high and dry and emotions."

"Oh. Damn no wonder she's messed up and like a baby."

The two continued on in thoughtful silence. The fact that they were on a road helped but didn't help. Dean was mulling over thoughts that ranged from finding his brother and girl to how to getting and back and what to do about his girl's messed up emotions. Akira was letting him mull about it and trying to figure out what part of the sanctuary they were in.

"Any luck with reception?"

Akira looked at her phone, "None. I think Padre had the place de-cell phone receptioned if you know what I mean."

"Padre? The priest did this?"

"Why not? He's lived a long time here on this land. The one who he rescued was grateful and made the place what it is. The thing is he can't leave. If he does, then he gets old and dies and when he dies, the town dies."

"Bummer."

"Well Padre was desperate to save the place. It wasn't fun being here in 1842 and the post war. The government sure had a way of taking things and they're the ones that keep saying remember the Alamo." Akira made a slight snort with her nose. "But Padre made his bed and no it wasn't a deal with a demon. It was a gift granted by a demigod."

"A demigod? You mean one of those that the gods would like to smite but don't once they reach a certain age?"

"You're familiar with them. Yes. Which one, it doesn't matter. The point is we're here in the sanctuary and it is pretty much nonexistent to those that have no idea it exists. It is a large stretch of desert."

Dean was about to say something when he spotted a small building. Well it wasn't too small. It was like it was a shed or something. The point was that it offered shade and that there might be a means of getting a call to the hacienda or Bobby or Ellen (Dean prayed that they weren't in a similar predicament) and get back. He pointed at it, "Look."

Akira saw it too. It looked like they might in luck. At this point, it wasn't about the wedding though her mother might say otherwise, but more about making sure the damage from a possible spell gone awry wasn't too extensive. She had figured out that Carla was up to something and given the state of things last night… She didn't convey her thoughts to Dean lest he get emotional about that and replied, "Looks like one of the outpost houses for the cowboys."

"Cowboys?"

"The hacienda herds cattle… well used to." Akira led the way in and studied the place. She found the door and opened it. "Places like these were built for the hands whose turn it was to watch the cattle and all that. It was actually prosperous."

Dean looked around and noted the state of things. "Looks like no one's been here in a while."

"Looks like it. But if Padre was certain about one thing it was keeping up somewhat with technology," Akira replied as she poked around. She found what she was looking for and held it up. "There we go," she said beaming in victory.

Dean looked at the rotary phone with trepidation. The cord was connected but the thing was obviously a blast from the past. It was practically ancient. "You know how to use that thing?"

Akira narrowed her eyes at the hunter. She knew that he wasn't digging at her age but she couldn't help it. "You got a problem with a rotary?"

"Never had to deal with one."

"Well get ready to learn," Akira replied as she picked up the handset and was pleased that she was able to get a tone. "Good it's still connected. Now to see if it will connect at the house." She dialed the number and she got a tone but no one answered and she frowned. She looked at Dean and made a slight shrug before hanging up. "Hmm… servants must be out."

"Or this spell your witch friend cast went completely wildfire on the reservation," Dean countered. "So no answer?"

"No, but maybe… You have a number that is outside the sanctuary that you know off the top of your head?"

Asking Dean to recite a phone number was like asking him to list all fifty state birds in alpha order of the state. While he was good at remembering, there was a reason for a contact list and speed dial when you were a hunter and had to change your phones regularly. Still there were some that he knew but there was something wrong with each one; it was a cell number and the person who owned it was somewhere in this sanctuary. He did think of one and said, "Yeah. You need a pen?"

"Just tell me." Akira picked up the handset and her finger was poised on the dial. "Go ahead."

Dean rattled off a number that came to mind and prayed that it hadn't been changed. The slight smile from Akira indicated that she had a ring tone at least. That was good in his opinion. Now to wait and see who answered. He was surprised when the phone was shoved into his face but he took it and asked, "Hello?"

_Dean? What's wrong? And why are you calling from a bogus number?_

Dean looked at Akira who mouthed that it was his problem. Giving a slight scowl he replied, "Um… everything's good Hale. Sorry about not being more consistent but you know how it is."

_If your libido was an issue I might be receptive. As of now I am still mad at you._

"Hale, please," Dean replied while trying not to sound pleading. Usually he could get away with being charming but Haley was different in a lot of ways. The way he felt about her was something that would cause him to commit fratricide if Sam ever found out. "Look… I'm sorry about the last time. I know about what you did for me and… it was touching and I appreciate it. It was more than I deserve especially from you." He paused a moment to listen to what was going on. The silence was unnerving and he hoped she didn't hang up. "Hale?"

_I'm here Dean. What do you need?_

Dean looked to find that Akira had gone, probably exploring the area. He sighed, "I need some help."

_Give me details._

The brisk business like tone cut Dean to the core but he couldn't blame her for that. She needed to process everything. He just didn't want it to seem that he was only calling her for help. He looked at nothing and then said, "Well there was a witch…" He went into detail about the wedding and the night before the wedding and what happened.

_Looks like it might be a spell._

"We figured that and it went bust."

_Maybe. For sure it would have affected the designated parties… namely your brother and Angela but given the drunken nature, I can see why you are out in the middle of the desert. Perhaps there is more to it._

"Maybe but I just need to know if there is a way to fix it."

_This kind of thing you can't undo once it's done. Since I don't know the specifics of the wording, I can't tell you what it would take to finish it._

"Okay I'll buy that but Hale, if it is meant to push Sam and Angie together, that could be bad. I don't mean like the usual fugly bad but more along the lines that Angie will shy away altogether and maybe hurt Sam's feelings. You know what I mean?" Dean stared at the wall of the place. He looked at what appeared to be a map but he wasn't sure if it was outdated or not. Could help in getting back.

_I understand. Which is why I'm on my way._

"You don't need to do that Hale. I just needed to know what I can do about this once I get back to the town."

_Don't be stupid. You'll need my help especially if it goes to hell. Besides… I forgive you._

Dean gave a slight smile at that. She forgave him more times than he could count and not all of them deserving. She was like Angela with that and it really hit in the gut since he knew he was an ass at times. Softly he replied, "Thanks Hale. Maybe you might be able to stay for the wedding. I'm sure the bride won't mind and then we could…"

_I'll think about it. My scrying says that you are in Utah and some place with heavy magical interference. Is it one of the sanctuaries?_

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that but yeah."

_I'll be there. Just sit tight._

The line clicked and Dean smiled as he replaced the handset thoughtfully. He looked around and started calling, "Hey princess, Hale is on her way." When he got outside, he didn't see her, but he did note some disturbances and it put him on alert as he started looking around the place.

He rounded the corner when something jumped on his back. He hit the dirt and rolled a bit, feeling the gravel cut into his skin. He got to his feet and came face to face with…

* * *

"Can anyone tell me why I'm here in a cave?"

It was a rhetorical question and one that Christian didn't expect to have answered. It was just a question he had uttered for the sheer purpose of checking his surroundings and it made him feel better in spite of the killer headache he was nursing. He had no idea who decided to spike all the alcohol with a double dose, if that was possible, and he had no idea how he ended up here… wherever here was.

Looking around, Christian could see that it was a cave and thankfully not full of some large creature that would have found joy in eating something like him. His nose could tell him that much and his hearing picked up on the distinct sound of bats. It seemed that someone had a twisted sense of humor considering that he was a vampire.

The nice thing was that he wasn't too far from the entrance. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel and that was no pun intended. He rubbed his head and threaded his fingers through his hair and started walking forward. The light was calling to him… at least not in the eternal life fashion and it was one step closer to figuring out where here was.

It would have gone well but as it were, certain misfortunes had to happen. It was lucky that Christian had quick reflexes otherwise he would have plummeted a couple thousand feet to his death. He gripped the edge of the cave and looked down at the drop that would have warmly accepted him and swore under his breath. He looked around to find that his little cave was stuck in a cliffside that had little to no ledge.

The view was nice and Christian was able to see that he was still within the boundaries of the sanctuary but he was a long way from the town. He glanced at his watch and muttered a few choice words that could have been put in Dean's profanity book of honor. "Great so I am going to be late to my own wedding and I'm stuck in a hole in a mountain and no idea how to get down. Whose brilliant idea was this?"

Again it was rhetorical but it helped the disgruntled vampire to think some more on the situation. Looking down, he did find a means of getting down but it wasn't exactly going to be easy and it didn't help that he remembered clearly what happened as he was dancing with his bride for the last dance. He grumbled, "Carla, you know that you suck at spells when you're drunk. What were you thinking?"

"I don't doubt that she was thinking clearly at all, mate."

Christian almost lost his balance but was grabbed by a strong hand and pulled back. He looked at his companion and said, "You got that right and it's worse since she's still pining for that arsehole that dumped her. What are you doing here Liam?"

"Spell gone wrong, boss," Liam replied as he looked around. He shrugged as if it were no consequence. It was a serious matter though since Carla's drunken spells did have interesting effects and not all of them were exactly safe. "Thing is I hope it's not the whole area and everyone. Fi was coming today."

Christian sighed, "So what are we going to do? I'm supposed to get married and Carla decides to probably cast a get together spell or something that throws everything off."

"At least you've got nothing to worry about. The princess thinks the world of you," Liam offered as a joke as he scanned the terrain. He had scaled cliffs like these on the Emerald Isle and the Cliffs of Dover and knew a thing about climbing and jumping. "I think Carla is trying to be a matchmaker."

"Not again," Christian groaned as he rubbed his head. "The last time she tried it, she nearly got turned into a chew toy for trying to set your sister up."

"Not my fault Fi declared she was single. You know Carla. She's a romantic." Liam took a look and then motioned for the vamp to come over. "Come on. I got us a way down. Just don't get all squeamish about it."

Christian wasn't going to argue. He bore the fact that he was carried down almost fireman style and refrained from commenting on Liam's near death experiences on the way down. Once they touched down, he looked up where their cave was and said, "I'm amazed you even managed to do that without becoming a giant hairball."

"Lotsa practice," Liam replied overemphasizing his Irish brogue. "Fi and the twins made a game out of it when I first showed them. Now the twins are king of the rock."

"At least we're on the ground floor."

"Right and time to get the groom to the church since your old fang biddies are adamant about tradition. The bride is allowed to be late but not you, mate."

"Tell me about it. And I'm going to chew Carla out for this."

"Like I said," Liam replied trying to be placating as they started heading in the direction of the town, "She a romantic. She just likes to see people happy. If anything she's like a cupid at times; annoying but cute."

"And I suppose her making Sam Winchester uncomfortable fit into that?"

"Ah so ya did notice that much but I guess you didn't see the other half." Liam was being jovial, trying to make the best occur out of a situation that had happened before while trying to prevent disaster from occurring. True he had a hangover as bad as Christian since he decided to indulge in the spirits and like Christian; he suspected that something had been done to make it more potent, but he found it a bit humorous since he figured out Carla's game from the moment she started making eyes at Sam Winchester.

Christian raised a brow as he wiped his head. He was used to being in the sun and could tolerate it even though it made him sluggish. Like most of the other vamp faculty at the academy, occasionally they had to traverse out in the sun. Some were better at it than others and some just couldn't handle it at all. It was more of a quirk thing and they handled it better than their corrupted cousins that deserved to have their heads chopped off by hunters like the Winchesters. "What did _you_ see or better yet smell?" He couldn't help with the dig at Liam's wolf heritage but that was a customary since the last fight they had was over who used up the toner in the ditto machine.

"Oh come on. Didn't you see how the aingeal reacted? The only time I ever saw that was the other way around and I tell ya, he probably would have silver staked me." Liam motioned with his hands to help the vamp along.

Christian merely looked at Liam and replied, "Only that she smashed an expensive vase without that much mental effort and almost collapsed her end of the table when she left."

"Aye and therein lies the rub. Anyone with eyes sees it that the goradh and the aingeal are attracted to each other. The funny part is that she knows it but he doesn't. Sort of like when you were courting her royal highness."

Christian gave a slight grumble at that. It certainly put to the rule that men were virtually clueless when an attractive female had the hots for them. The exception was probably Dean Winchester and Liam. He couldn't even begin how many times Liam had his one night stands and he could just imagine the situation regarding Dean. He was no stranger to that. "Of course it is noticeable but the polite thing is to leave it alone especially considering that she is worse than a pureblood."

"You're scared of her aren't ya?" Liam started laughing.

"We mutually dislike each other," Christian countered as smoothly as he could though there was no truth to his words. "And she does have power in the gaze. You know only purebloods can command like that."

"I know. Me grandmother has the look too. But the goradh… I think he can boss her around once he figures it out."

"And that would be bad if Carla meddled by casting that spell."

Liam sighed. As usual the boring school teacher was right. Time to not only get to the church but to stop anything with serious repercussions. They set off at a faster pace even though the hot sun threatened to overwhelm them both.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like more interesting things happening and more people affected by the spell. How many more were affected and will it spell serious trouble? Stay tuned for next time on Get Me to the Church...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam felt the sun streaking in through the crack through the wall and blinked in pain. His head was aching and felt like he might have gone ten rounds with a werewolf that looked suspiciously like Liam. The smell wasn't that much better since it smelled musty and there were animal smells. And the crackling sounded like hay and there was the unmistakable sound of a horse making a whoosing sound.

_Oh God did I wake up in a barn?_

"Shut up," a voice mumbled, "N' decent people sleeping."

Sam blinked and looked down to realize that he was in a barn in a hay bed and covered with probably a horse blanket and he wasn't alone. He knew that because his companion was cuddled next to him. He could make out tousled dark locks and the voice was familiar. Pulling the blanket from off her head, he confirmed who it was and just plopped back down, the headache taking over. He ran a hand through his hair.

He felt worse than the last time he got drunk and that was when Ruby saved his ass from getting creamed. Actually… he didn't really want to think about it since that was… He really couldn't recall the last time he had gotten that drunk but he did remember the reason why. He put the back of his arm over his eyes trying to relieve the pressure and boy did it come back with clarity.

He agreed to go in and have a little fun since they weren't hunting anything and it was nice to see Dean in a good mood again. Then he saw her, the bane of his existence… at least for the duration of the wedding. The witch just wouldn't leave him alone, whispering things that Dean would say to a girl. It was disturbing and he had a hard time trying to be polite since she could hex his ass and she was a guest/friend of the bride and groom. He was ready to turn tail and run.

It was Angela who came to the rescue and he wasn't about to disagree with her since she had her 'alpha mojo' up whatever the hell that meant. It turned out that it meant that if the witch looked at him the wrong way, she got worse than the angry eyes. It was the scary face that could be the equivalent of the expression 'you just injured/maimed my Winchesters so now you die' though he and Dean both had yet to see the true extent of that.

Angela was determined to be the bulldog every time Carla came within her personal space which was a third of the bar that they sat at. Sam could have sworn that she actually growled every time. He looked to Cerebus for confirmation and all he got was a look that said she was the alpha looking after her pack. Again he didn't think much of it and went back to drinking and eventually she got to drinking and downing shots of tequila like it was nothing. Why should she be concerned? She didn't get drunk, right?

As Sam became drunker, he was also aware that she was not her usual self. At one point she dropped her guard dog act completely and actually conversed with the witch. The witch didn't even try to come onto him and he was fine with that. In fact Angela started giggling like a girl and demanding more drinks. It was becoming obvious that she was becoming as drunk as he was. He figured someone spiked her drink but even his addled brain picked up that everyone else was getting as drunk as he was. Some were doing things that…

Sam moaned as he remembered seeing something. That was before Angela pulled him away from the bar and towards the dance floor. He knew he was as meek as a lamb (that produced chuckles from him) and went with it. He drank as he watched her dance and it didn't faze him at all when he saw Ellen, Jo and Akira join in and it certainly didn't matter when Angela looked like she was seducing Jo since she had done it before and had a laugh at their expense. He did have to admit that it was sexy watching them but he didn't appreciate the cat calls and made his opinion known.

It was her idea to really make heads look when she decided to do what she did. Her feet and hips moved so fast, it made him dizzy. She really was good at that creeping through the shadows thing that Dean got excited over. Next thing he knew, he was pulled in and they were doing their thing. He had no idea of the steps but went with it. Even in a drunken stupor he was able to stay on his feet and twirl her around. It sort of felt like when they danced in Milagro.

It was a good laugh afterwards and then Angela's spontaneous declaration of love. He was laughing and having another drink. She was hanging on his neck since her feet were giving out and she was looking at him and saying that he looked cute like a puppy or something like that. He did hear her say that he smelled sweet as is coursed through his veins. It was odd but she was giggling too hard before she face planted in his chest. That was when he also started to feel a little woozy and ready to drop.

Now he was here, in a barn, with her plastered next to him and he had a hangover that was like a volcano erupting. His eyeballs felt swollen and he wished he could pull them out and massage them, if it were possible. Pinching the bridge of the nose helped a bit and that was what he was doing, not at all minding that Angela was using his other shoulder for a pillow. It wasn't like they hadn't shared floor space before as she would say. He had been concerned that it was with someone else. He shifted slightly trying to will the headache away.

"Just keep your eyes closed Sam. Let me do my thing," Angela murmured. Sleep was still evident in her voice but she was awake.

Sam obeyed, feeling the relief that the light wasn't blinding him. "You know it is a bit creepy how you are able to do that."

"What? Do my healer mojo or the fact that I can appear asleep?" Angela gave a slight grin, trying not to get too comfortable even though it was cozy there.

"That last one. Makes people wonder how much you have been listening to."

"Another trick of the trade like my la mujer de la luna act." Angela shifted slightly and ended up putting her hand right where she had applied his anti-possession tattoo. Her hand glowed as she focused on the pain of headaches and the leftover alcohol. It was a big order to do but hell she had done some impressive mojo work before.

Sam merely chuckled and didn't even flinch when she moved her hand. He could feel the warm glow of her mojo working and the pain receding. When she was finished, he had the slightest of headaches but it was the kind that would go away once he was up and about. He still kept his eyes closed and said, "Nice."

"Eh," Angela replied with a grin on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes to prepare for the eventual daylight that would assault them. She had smelled the familiar scents associated with a barn and tried not to overreact especially she could smell Sam and he was very close.

It took all of three second to realize that they were cuddling under a horse blanket and they were decent. She wasn't sure what she would have done had they been in a different position. She relaxed once she was aware since, as she put it, they had shared floor space before and it wasn't like they were doing anything hinky. That terrified her. So she just resumed sort of sleeping since it kept the light out and the headache down and waited for Sam to wake up since her idea to make the day bearable would require him to be awake so she could explain without him freaking out. It never occurred to her that he never had a reason to when she did her healing thing.

Now that it was done, she wanted nothing more than to stay there and sleep but a glance at her watch told her what needed to be done. She sighed as she lounged against Sam, "Well I guess we better get going. We got a wedding to go to."

Sam groaned. Even though he felt better, he didn't want to move. It was actually quite nice just lying there and not worrying about anything that was of their family business. Still he was asked to be a part of the wedding and Angela was the maid of honor. "Right," he replied as he stretched and sat up after she moved.

It didn't take long to get up and shake the hay off. By the time they exited the barn it was a bit of a surprise. Angela looked at the enclosures and said, "I guess we didn't get back to the hacienda. In fact I don't remember leaving the cantina."

"You uh… did a face plant," Sam replied as he looked around. They were definitely not anywhere near where they were supposed to be.

Angela had been looking around when Sam replied. She hadn't really expected him to answer since she was more of less trying to figure out where they were. She raised her brow, "Really? I was that drunk?"

"Um… yeah?"

Angela started laughing. It really wasn't funny but at the moment she just was accepting the situation and a little bit of humor went a long way when trying to figure out what to do next. She saw the look on Sam's face and said, "Just a perspective thing."

Sam kind of figured that since she was looking around. From the look of things, they were at some ranch or something like that. He knew for certain that they were not at the town or the hacienda that they were staying at. He couldn't even tell if they were in the same area more or less. "I can tell. Any idea where we're at?"

"Not a damn clue but we must still be within the sanctuary," Angela mused.

"How do you figure that?"

"The fact that the main house over there looks like it did in 1850," Angela replied as she pointed out toward the main house of the ranch. It was not like the hacienda but a well to do one. "And it is a safe bet that we are not near where we are supposed to be. Oh boy. The princess is going to have a field day."

"I don't think that worrying about that is priority," Sam offered.

"You're just not that anxious to get back into the suit are ya?" Angela gave a knowing smirk as Sam's telltale look of puppy guilt showed. She figured that was the case. She didn't blame him since what guy, other than a vamp or even a werewolf would consider wearing something dating back a couple hundred years? "It's all right but still it is rude and Akira is the princess…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Sam resisted giving an eye roll. He was at a loss when it came to the dynamics of vampire society. Hell he wouldn't have even considered it a couple of years ago when Dean came for him. It would have been more of the shoot first ask questions later variety. In fact it had him wondering about John Winchester's attitude when they hunted that nest for the Colt until the mystery was somewhat solved when Angela revealed that they had worked together. He may not have understood it completely and he sensed that the dynamics meant little to Angela as well so that left the fact that it was for Akira and she was big on being polite. "All right but any ideas?"

Angela looked around. The hands were going about their business and they hadn't been noticed yet. That was a good thing since they were not armed except for her powers and even though they weren't in Texas, there were plenty of folks that were trigger happy. "I still say we ask at the main house. Best shot at making sure we're even in the right state." At Sam's look, she explained, "This sanctuary spans two states in the desert. It's not just the town but a few cattle holdings and villages. I know this place."

"Thanks for the heads up Captain Obvious."

"No problem Sergeant Sarcasm. Come on." Angela motioned for Sam to follow and set off towards the main house. "If anything they will at least give us a meal. They wouldn't be that cruel."

"I take it you've been down that road before."

"In a previous life," Angela replied with a slight grin. She looked around and listened to her boots crackling on the gravel. "I did travel out west a few times for jobs. The expensive war Santa Ana waged against the United States was a particularly lively time. You think we have problems with drug cartels now… try dealing with a few supernatural moguls and not to mention that worm Suarez. Just another interesting century."

Sam remembered Suarez and replied, "I guess."

Angela chuckled. Being drunk seemed to have released her apprehensions that had been building and she was being more liberal with her past. It felt good but she was certain she would regret it. She knew she would have to be circumspect with her tellings and especially not let her feelings show. "Don't try so hard Sam. Suarez was a bastard; both you and I know it. It wasn't all that bad."

Sam would have replied but became quiet as he noticed the door. He knew that Angela noticed it as well since she had gone tense. She had her head twisted as if trying to hear what was going on. He took it as his cue to remain quiet but to also look around. He motioned to ask if they were to go in.

Angela listened. She had noticed the door open and the quiet that came through and figured something might be up. Back in the day, you didn't have to worry about locks. Nowadays things were different and having gone with the times, she was inclined to think the latter. They had no weapons but she was faster than Sam in terms of reflexes. She could go first. She signaled to Sam that she was going in. He protested but she signaled in sign, _I can see more and move faster._

Sam made a face but he understood. Angela was faster and could do that creepy moving through the shadows thing that Dean thought was cool. He nodded but indicated that he was going with and that he had her back. He was adamant about that and surprised that she wasn't putting up and argument. Then again when did she ever when it came to a game plan?

Angela made her way slowly in first. She signaled for Sam to stay back to make it appear that she was alone. The place was too quiet for her liking and her instincts were on high alert. She walked slowly into the main hall and looked around. She didn't announce herself since that was in the realm of stupid and could end up getting her killed. Using her stealth ability, she wandered through the house, recalling the standard layout of the rancho system.

The grand sala was where she heard the shuffle of noise. It was faint and would have been missed by the average human. For her, it might as well have been shouting and screaming since it sounded loud with the quiet. She had managed to find a cane that was well crafted for a wooden cane. It actually was taller than standard ones and would prove to be a good weapon if she needed it. As of the moment, she found it to be something of a safety crutch.

As she approached, she paused a moment to take stock. There was a slight shuffling sound and her muscles tensed. Holding the cane by its head, she peered around the corner. What she saw had her blinking in surprise. It was enough to make her gasp silently to herself.

There was a little girl about eight or nine years old with light brown locks and bent over a writing desk. The scuffling noises she had hear were the girl writing something. Angela didn't want to startle her but slowly made her way in. The little girl didn't move or say anything until she was right next to her. The girl said, "You are very good, but not good enough."

At that moment a man entered with a shotgun pointed at Angela. "She's right. I knew something was off with the ruckus that the animals were giving."

Angela stared at the man with a blank look. The one reassuring thought was that Sam was out of sight. It was short lived though. Sam was pushed into the room by two others holding rifles. A fourth entered. She noted that two were youths, one was older and similar in looks; those three were related. The fourth was probably a trusted hired hand or something. She looked at them and then looked at the girl who was looking at her with a look in her eyes.

"You are trespassing," the owner said in Spanish.

Angela looked back with a poignant look. "And whatever happened to the hospitality rule?" She responded in kind since it was habit.

"Shut up you sack of shit. What are you doing here? What do you want?" The elder man poked the shotgun in her middle.

Sam watched and felt frustrated that he couldn't do anything. He had two rifles trained on him and a rifle and shotgun were on Angela. The bad news was that the shogun was in point blank range. And the other bad news was that the older man looked like he had an itchy trigger finger. His throat convulsed in anxiousness as he looked at Angela and he wasn't that comforted by her cool acceptance of the situation.

Angela raised her eyebrow at the old man. She could feel the business end of the shotgun poking at her middle and rapidly she assessed the situation. She was grateful to Sherlock for teaching her how to rapid calculate actions and their consequences and had a droll thought about how much he was like the actual story character. This was going to be a little difficult if she wasn't careful and the last thing she wanted was to have Sam end up with a hole in him because he decided to play hero or she did something stupid. Actually her plan was in the realm of stupid and she couldn't even begin to recount how many times she had toyed with stupid and actually survived.

The old man was poking his shotgun at her and demanding in Spanish why she was there. She looked at the girl who was looking at her like she knew her. She then felt a little tickle in her mind. Her eyes glanced over and she saw the girl looking at her. They flickered back towards the old man and she said in a controlled voice, "We aren't here to hurt you."

The old man replied in Spanish, "Bullshit. You people have been coming here for months, years and taking what you wanted." He jammed the shotgun at her. "You and your man here will be the message. No more."

Angela felt the shotgun poking in her middle. Enough was enough. She glanced at Sam and sent her intentions before looking at the old man and said this time in English, "And I'm not here to rob you."

It was lightning quick as she grabbed the shotgun and pulled the old man forward. The barrel was pointed at the ground when it went off but Angela's eyes never left the old man as she delivered a back kick to the rifleman at her back. He went flying backwards and the rifle flew in the air as she disarmed the old man. The two with rifles pointed at Sam never saw it coming and they were flung aside by nothing and pinned to the wall. Angela turned to look at them and said, "You two, cool it."

The cackling from the old man startled both Sam and Angela but she didn't show it as she looked at the old man who was laughing and managed to say, "There is only one person I know who is able to do that and that was decades ago. She had a pair of _cojones_ on her."

Sam knew that they had an advantage so it didn't seem too bad to ask the questions. He was startled that Angela just did that. Normally that would be considered the realm of stupid but now… It seemed their 'fun' last night made her back into being a bit reckless but it was calculated; he could give her that. He looked at the old man who was still laughing and asked, "Do you have a name?"

"La dama cazador," the old man supplied. He didn't seem all that concerned about the fact that Angela was pointing his shotgun at him with one arm to get off a hip shot and the other hand held the rifle that she had taken. He wasn't even concerned that it was pointed at the two pinned to the wall. "Only one who could hold two guns like that and probably wouldn't miss. Give me your name and I might remember."

Angela raised her brow but didn't lower the guns. She really didn't want to shoot anyone especially in front of the little girl. She replied in rapid Spanish that sounded like she was scared of getting her head blown off but actually meant to convey that she wasn't playing around. "I'm Angelita de Medici, honored friend of Padre Tomas of the town Paraíso Valle, friend of the People of the revolution and la dama cazador."

Sam blinked at the rapid recitation. His Spanish was high school at best and even if he had been an A student with that, he would never have been able to follow that. He was surprised that the old man was laughing still. It was more surprising when the old man replied in English, "Then you are familia. Angelita, do you not remember the times we had together?"

Angela narrowed her eyes as she studied the old man. Then she looked at the girl and the boys. She thought about it and then she lowered her guns and gave a big grin as she said, "Murrieta you old devil."

Sam blinked incredulously as the two hugged like they were friends. "Um… Angie? What is going on?"

"Angelita you look as well as you did when Capitan Love was chasing me. Still the same beauty as ever," the old man was going on.

Sam looked at the three other men. The two boys were still suspended and were looking just as shocked as he was and he looked at the other who looked ready to punch someone since someone had gotten the drop on him. They were all a bit confused.

Angela was grinning as she looked at the old man as she just dropped the guns like they were nothing. "Joaquin I swear you still think you're an old flirt and you were married at the time too." She gave a tsking sound with her tongue.

"Well it's not every day that I meet a woman hunter that was hell bent on killing me because she thought it was my band that was killing the mining camps. We just raided the caravans."

"Like that makes it any different."

"Ah but we only took from those that had plenty and gave to those that had none and then there was the tyranny of Diaz," the old man rattled on. "You came back and we rode together again and you were the best with a six shooter and a rifle."

"Again that was a job. I had no idea that I was riding with Pancho Villa until he came up to me and said hello."

Sam could tell that his mouth was hanging open from the whole thing. Yeah it wasn't that shocking that she lived history but here she was talking to people that should be long dead. He couldn't help it, "You rode with Pancho Villa?"

The old man finally took notice of Sam and replied, "She sure did and I don't believe for a second that you were chasing one of your demons."

"It was a chupracabra and it was getting to be a problem with the haciendas that Jose seized and redistributed up north. So I did you guys a favor. I just… happened to be around when Diaz was being a moron." Angela shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. She then noticed that Sam was still trying to process everything. She decided to introduce everyone and also released the two boys. "Joaquin Murrieta, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Murrieta, the 'Mexican Robin Hood' and the main inspiration for the figure Zorro."

"You look good for your age," Sam managed to stammer.

Murrieta couldn't help but laugh. It was a very nice reunion as he clapped the younger man hard on the shoulders. "You're friend has a good sense of humor Angelita. Come, we have much to talk about and you must be starving. I remember how much you used to eat."

Sam cringed at that. He and Dean had been on the receiving end of Angela's wrath. He was surprised when she replied, "That was because riding was hard work." He blinked but followed along knowing he was going to get answers one way or another.

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Angie wake up in a barn... Sounds like the opening to a bad joke and looks like Angie meets an old friend from history. Keep watching for more Get Me to the Church...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bobby wandered through the hacienda looking for his three idjits. He didn't want to shout since there were probably people still asleep, mainly the guests. The night before had been interesting and now it seemed that everyone was going to be suffering the hangover and during the wedding. He could see though that the servants were going through and making the preparations but there seemed to be a distracted look about them. It had him suspicious.

He tried to get several of them to stop and explain what was going on but they kept their eyes lowered and kept on walking and doing their chores. It had him puzzled and frustrated since he couldn't find Angela to ask the simplest questions in Spanish. He did run into Ellen and she looked just as confused. "Ellen ya know what the hell is going on here?"

"I'll be damned if I know," Ellen replied in her matter of fact tone. "I sent Jo to find Angie since that girl could always find her even when she wasn't intending to."

"The farmer's market thing?"

"Yep. And I can't believe that girl didn't say a word about that little one. I would have loved to meet her."

"Hibah?"

"Yeah, Jo told me about it. I swear I'm going to beat it hard into that girl's head to call more often even if it isn't important."

"Yer preaching to the choir," Bobby countered, "Ya don't know how many times I don't get a call asking how I'm doing. More often I'm calling because I get something that has something to do with some fool plan of hers."

"And ya fell into the trap of promising not to say anything," Ellen finished, knowing where that was going. At the look Bobby gave her, she explained, "Angie's done that a couple of times too. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. That girl has a silver tongue."

"More like a look that you can't say no to."

"I doubt it. Someone must be able to say no." Ellen gave a slight eye roll knowing that was not likely. She looked off, hoping to see if Angela was wandering around.

Bobby made a slight sound. "Maybe not 'no' but getting her to do something without causing holy hell, I can name one."

"You? Don't be fooling me Bobby Singer. We both know that girl has a mind of her own."

Bobby made a slight face. He acknowledged that but he noticed how his girl took her cues from people and one in particular. "True but she is considerate… of what Sam asks of her."

Ellen raised her brow. That was something new since she knew that Angela would say she would take things under advisement and ended up doing what she originally planned. Ellen suspected that she just said it to humor her and not make her worry so much. Damn it she had been worrying like a mother would ever since that girl left and Jo couldn't understand why her best friend and big sister had to leave them. One thing for certain was that Ellen never regretted the day her husband brought the dhampir in bleeding and nearly delirious from a fever.

Ellen was going to say something when Jo came up, followed by Cerebus and Sasha. Jo said, "I checked where she might be and her room but Angie's not here. I did find these two looking lost."

Sasha was putting on the pitiful puppy expression and Cerebus had a worried look about him. No one was sure how the hell mutt could be so expressive but they did convey a lot. Most people thought it strange and unusual when Angela would talk back to him as if she understood and she understood the yipping Sasha did.

Bobby looked down at the dogs. If they were looking lost, that meant that they didn't know either. "Okay did you see Sam, Dean, or any of the wedding party?"

"I was going to ask the same question," Austin said as he joined them. His hair looked more mussed than usual though it was done in that manner that made him look handsome no matter what; he could have been sporting a mohawk and still look good. He ran a hand through his locks and studied the people gathered. "I went to wake Chris and nothing. Liam is missing too though when you put those two together…"

"I don't think anyone would be up to shenanigans after last night," Ellen pointed out. "Whatever was in that stuff, it did the trick. I don't think I've ever seen Angie do a dance on a table while singing whatever the hell that was."

"Mmm," Austin mused, "I've seen worse."

"As entertaining as it was and nice that Sam wasn't in the mood to beat anyone senseless for leering," Bobby interrupted, not quite aware that he had given away the fact that he had observed Sam's behavior and thus confirming suspicions of at least two people. He continued, "The point is that we have at least five people all from the wedding party missing."

"We might want to make that six," Jo said. When eyes were on her, she continued, "I went by Akira's room and asked around, no one has seen her either."

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Austin studied everyone. He had a thought starting to form but being in the position that he was in, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't insane.

"Bits and pieces," was the general reply from everyone.

It was decided that they go back to the cantina and backtrack. They took the dogs since they could sniff out people. Bobby was certain that they would at least find Angela since they were hers for the most part. Sasha was the newest edition but she spent more time with the trio. Cerebus was older and more experienced and he could track down the others.

It was a good idea and for a moment the dogs had a trail. When it ended at the threshold of the cantina, that was troublesome. The barkeep said that there was no one sleeping off the night's party in one of the rooms in the back. So that meant something happened and it wasn't like people wandered off to spend the night in the barn.

Austin's head had cleared by the time they finished inspecting and having the dogs sniff the place to death. Once they were outside he said, "Okay, so we know that our people didn't leave and they didn't stay…"

"You thinking demons or angels?"

Austin looked at Bobby for a moment. "Not in a sanctuary like this… Well I take that back."

"Wait you mean that there are demons living here?" Ellen was incredulous. Sure she was used to the fact that Angela was half vamp and on the side of humans but it was a different matter when it concerned other things and it was a case by case basis even then. The fact that Austin could mention demons and people living under the same roof was like saying that Angela was a stone cold killer with no capacity for love.

"It is a sanctuary and the demons that live here are descendants of the original Champions; the Ancients who went against their evil brethren to protect humanity. They were the ones that originally tried to wipe us other creatures out," Austin replied in a slightly teasing tone as if trying to jog her memory. "How else do you think Angie came into existence?"

Bobby knew that the humor of vampires was not always well received if people weren't used to it and he knew that Austin could be a bit off putting. If Christian was the wet blanket at times, Austin was the weirdo class clown and he wondered how two extreme opposites ever became friends in the first place. He raised his hands to quiet people, "Alright so there are good demons. Man that sounds weird. Makes me wonder how Sam and Dean put up with it."

"About as much as I put up with Angie," Ellen supplied even though she got a look from Jo. She didn't need reminding that she actually gave hunting info to hunters that weren't human like that vamp Sacha that had her Jo and Angie on a hunt not too long ago.

Bobby made a slight sound before replying, "Now we have six people missing and no traces of them that are fresh. So that means someone or something took them."

"Well it can't be too bad. Cerebus is sensitive to that kind of thing right?" Jo looked at the others. "He would know if something bad was coming."

Cerebus gave a woof in agreement. Bobby took that into consideration and nodded. "We have that, plus the last thing we all remember was that last drink and maybe leaving the cantina."

"Well I remember seeing Dean leaning against the bar like he was lonely, Sam and Angie on the floor and Angie was starting to pass out. Then things become hazy," Austin offered. He frowned a bit while the others were going over the last thing that they remembered. Of course they all had hangovers but Austin had hangovers before when he really wanted to get drunk and forget a few things. This one was ten times worse… like he was forced to have one and be disoriented.

For some odd reason, he remembered Sam being tormented by Carla. He recalled seeing Sam and Angela entering the cantina and Sam getting nervous when they saw her. Angela looked ready to commit very bloody murder if Carla made Sam uncomfortable and then a few drinks and Angela and Carla started talking like they were friends. That was strange in of itself since Angela was the kind to stand her ground when it came to things like tormenting Sam. He started to put things together especially when Angela said something about a bet…

"Maybe Cas took them for a job," Bobby mused.

"Who?"

"Feathers… an angel," Bobby explained for the benefit of Ellen and Jo and they were looking at him like he was nuts.

Austin realized he had missed the conversation but now he was ready to put context to it. He posed the question, "What if it was someone but not in the manner we would think?"

"We just went over that ya stinking vamp," Bobby let out in frustration. "Weren't ya paying attention?"

"Actually was going over scenarios and I think I know what happened but I have to confirm it. Just…" Austin looked a Cerebus who was looking at him like he was crazy or an interesting thing to watch. He wasn't sure how to do this and Liam wasn't here to make heads or tails of anything the mutt might indicate. It was a werewolf thing he supposed. He kneeled and said to Cerebus, "Can you find Carla?"

Cerebus lifted his head in a questioning way as if to ponder the request. He then looked at Bobby and stared and waited. Bobby got the idea of what was being asked and motioned with a hand, "Go on and git. Ya don't need me to tell ya what to do."

That was fine for Cerebus and he took off. On his heels was Sasha. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth as her run seemed to double time in order to keep up with the larger steps of Cerebus. They were followed by everyone else and they were heading back to the hacienda. At least they weren't wandering all over town. They were waylaid for a moment by Padre Tomas who was worried because the bride and groom weren't around and things were ready and people were asking questions.

It indicated the situation to be dire so everyone continued to follow Cerebus to the guest room that was Carla's. Bobby and Ellen would have pounded on the door but Austin was there first and he indicated that the priest was still there. He knocked and inquired, "You in there Carla?"

Cerebus gave a slight whine and a gentle scratching at the door. He turned on the begging and Sasha made a whimpering sound as she tried to get in by clawing at the door. It was designed to be pathetic in nature and also annoyance since it seemed that they both understood the nature of hangovers.

It wasn't too long to wait since the door opened to reveal a bleary eyed Carla. She asked, "Is this the roll call or something?"

Austin took the lead since he didn't want an agitated witch that was still on a hangover. He replied, "Not exactly. Carla about last night…"

"Did the two dancing around finally work it out?"

Austin frowned in confusion. "What?"

"The tall blushing one and his jealous girl," Carla clarified as if they were idiots. She was still hung over and she was seriously debating the wisdom of her putting that potency drink in the alcohol and drinking it herself. "They are dancing around too much."

It dawned on Austin that she really did do something and he was going to have to get direct. "Did you cast a spell?"

"Of course. And no I didn't interfere with feelings and emotions. That's stupid. Now if you'll excuse me I need a drink to sober up and get ready for the wedding. They should be back by then."

Austin looked at Bobby and Ellen and Jo. It was dawning on all of them something had happened either the witch was too hung over to realize her mistake or she did it on purpose and wasn't telling. He asked, "Did you send them somewhere to work out their differences?"

"Time together a ways apart and all parties discover the nature of the heart," Carla recited. "Just a spell to get them in the same room and talk to each other. He likes her and she likes him but it's like they're on two different planets."

"Yeah that was obvious to everyone else," Austin replied, speaking for the group even though he was certain Ellen was the only one surprised at that. "Thing is Carla, the bride, groom and two ushers are missing as well and the last place we have a trace is at the cantina." He looked at her with a poignant look hoping that she would remember.

Carla paused a moment as it sunk in. She tried hard to remember what she did that night. The potion she put in the drinks was potent and one of the side effects was like a hangover and for all parties involved, it would be the mother of all hangovers since everyone was drinking that night, and there was entertainment. She remembered though, "Oh crap."

* * *

"Wait so you cast a spell to put them in the same room?"

Carla took a sip of the coffee that had been brought and looked at the faces looking at her. At least the guests hadn't been notified otherwise there would have been a ruckus. She explained, "It was a spell designed to bring the conflicting parties together to work things out. Send them to a location and they had to make their way back together and find what's in the heart."

Bobby sighed at the explanation. No wonder Austin had held them back earlier. He was ready to go into full blown lecture mode and with a hung over witch. He couldn't help but got in but just in a quieter tone, "So ya what, shipped them out to the middle of nowhere?"

"To a place where they would be comfortable but within the sanctuary."

Austin mused a bit while Bobby groused. After getting some coffee into the witch, she clarified that she had done a spell that was intended to put Angela and Sam together and the goal was to make it to the church on time to participate in the wedding while they traveled together and hopefully realize their feelings for one another. It was a nice gesture and he could see the reason why.

Carla was a bit of a romantic. A lot of her work she did aside from teaching at the academy was helping people with their love lives. Mostly they were means of increasing attractiveness but she never went so far as to cast a love spell. That was wrong on so many levels for her. She often told her clients that if the receiving party wasn't interested, then it wasn't meant to be. Austin figured it was a well-meaning thing she did and that the shameless flirting with Sam was a means of determining how far the attraction was.

"Well you not only sent Sam and Angie somewhere, but four others are out in the middle of nowhere or wherever you sent them," Ellen said, trying not to be scolding.

"And I assure you that it wasn't supposed to be like that. It shouldn't have affected them if they were that sure of where they stood."

"You must have screwed up because the bride and groom are not here," Bobby was saying. "Plus Dean is out there and we lost a werewolf. So something happened on your end."

"I didn't screw up. I have used this spell before," Carla replied in a fit of indignation.

"And did you send people that weren't supposed to be hit off to the middle of nowhere?" Bobby stared down at the witch aware that he should at least have put up a couple of wards or something since he was dealing with a witch.

"No because there weren't other people around and it shouldn't have happened since I've never seen too happier people," Carla spat back as she referred to Akira and Christian. "Why the flirting brother and the werewolf, I have no idea unless there are deep seated issues that they wouldn't have addressed in a million years."

"That's crap," Bobby replied. "Still think you did something."

"Only cast a spell and got everyone drunk on the same potion," Carla retorted. At the looks she was getting, she knew that she had to explain that one. Of course it was their choice to drink and get drunk if they wanted. It was a different matter when it came to actually spiking the drink with something. She knew she was going to have to answer for that. "It was something to relax them both. I had stirred up Sam's discomfort enough to the point that if I said hi she would have probably thrust a fist through my chest. To tell you the truth I am pretty fond of myself."

"So you spiked everyone's drink?"

"Equal opportunity and since it didn't involve other people, it would just be a really bad headache. Even I suffered for it," Carla replied to Jo's inquiry while pointing at herself for emphasis. "I must say that for even the most stoic of people, once you get their inhibitions down… You especially my dear but then it's like you've done this before."

Jo made a slight clearing of her throat as she hid the blush. She knew the score when it came to the crazy stuff she and Angela had done. She just wasn't one to have it broadcasted even if it was a bit of an exhibition to others. "Well… we had a couple of crazy moments."

"That's putting it lightly," Ellen muttered under her breath. She turned towards Carla and asked, "So this was just to relax them?"

"Get them comfortable. I doubt they say anything to each other that really tells what they are feeling." Carla gave a shrug. She looked at the two older adults and the young one. She knew they were hunters and could snuff out her life if they were inclined to. "Look, I do this thing all the time aside from teaching. I get people who come to me get advice and some help."

"So love spells?"

"Never," Carla replied with a vehement expression. "That is messing with the mind and emotions and always spells room for disaster. I've seen witches do that for people with enemies and it never ends up good. All I do is put them in the situation to see for compatibility. Some are much more easier to tell, like Sam and Angela; you could tell if you were blind though I regret it always seems to be the men that are clueless."

"Eh," Bobby groused.

"Some women are terrible too," Carla allowed, "The point is that such a thing needs to develop naturally but the setting needs to be given. I've people go through their whole lives and it would have gone different if they were given the opportunity. That's all I do and sometimes help with the attractiveness factor but in the end, if it was meant to be then…" She shrugged her shoulders. They could judge but now they knew the extent of things.

"So you just sent them to a place where they could work it out?" Ellen clarified it. While it had been a bit of a surprise to find that Angela had feelings for a Winchester, she couldn't help but feel glad about it. Still it was a different kettle of fish when it came down to finding out that someone took it into their own hands to give an opportunity. It wasn't the giving the opportunity but the fact that trickery using the supernatural had been used. While it didn't actually harm physically or emotionally, it still was in that tricky shade of grey. So she did what she did best, "What were you thinking doing that? If you knew Angie you would know that she would have…"

"Mom," Jo interrupted. She didn't want this to get any further out of hand. "She meant well and she's right about them. I noticed myself. Just… calm down."

In the meantime Austin had been trying to work out the logistics of what had happened. He knew that Carla was a competent spell caster. She had several students who were witches and warlocks and the other students learned a thing or two especially if they decided on the career path towards school guardian or join the forces of the hunters. He knew that her spell was perfect since she did deal in this sort of thing and she was not of the malicious type. True she was powerful enough to cast an offensive spell but she would have to be goaded beyond all point of reasoning. She just didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"So can you undo it?" Bobby asked the question anxious to have things fixed.

"Unfortunately no."

"What?"

Austin interrupted, "She's right Bobby. It's one that once started can't be undone. They have to make their way to the church and then it's completed."

"This is… Balls!"

Austin gave a slight smile. He was fond of the grizzled hunter and he was amused by the choice of words when he got flustered by things. Then again he was amused by the Winchesters and their vocabulary and was certain that they would be surprised by Angela's vocabulary in the realm of profanity. He added, "Once started, has to be finished kind of thing. It's all in the wording."

"Yes all in the…" Carla paused as she was about to repeat what Austin said. She gave a slight smack to her forehead. The spell was right. That wasn't the problem. "It's all in the wording!"

"What's in the wording?" Ellen frowned as she asked the question.

Carla got excited and was aware that the situation could be worse. So she explained, "The reason the others went is because of the wording. There was nothing wrong with the spell. It was all in the wording."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Austin are on the case and they finally figure out what went wrong with the help of Carla. Let's see what happens next time on Get Me to the Church...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean was not happy. An unhappy Dean meant a ton of trouble and it was even worse if he knew that the cause of his unhappiness was because someone had hurt his little brother or his girl. As it were he was unhappy and the reason being was that he was outnumbered and the princess bride he was with was being held captive. It was not a good situation since he didn't even have a weapon. As it were he glared at the group that ambushed him and Akira at the outpost.

There were at least six of them and for all intents and purposes, they looked like they were human. Of course from Dean's experience it could be one of the monsters they ganked and they could look human. Then there were people like Angela. So he really didn't have an accurate clue and it didn't help that they were in a sanctuary meaning that it could be a bunch of monsters in meat suits. This was just the thing to make an already sort of bad day go worse.

The leader of the group that was holding onto Akira said something. Dean couldn't understand a damn word. At least he got the sense of what he was dealing with. They were dressed like Indians though it was different from the movies and the language was very real. He felt a little annoyed since he had just left Wisconsin and they talked their language and he didn't understand it either. He looked at the leader who was waiting for him to answer. He went the best way he knew how, "I don't understand a word you're saying."

The hit from behind made him grunt in pain and anger. He looked up at the one who hit him and glared full on. He got to his feet and looked at the leader. The one who hit him barked at him and then the leader said something to that guy. To Dean it sounded like babble. He knew his Latin which was important and Angela had once tried teaching him a spell that was Romani but he still was having a hard time and he butchered it badly.

Sam was better and had even learned to sign. It certainly annoyed Dean enough when they did that but it was one thing that they had and it was kind of cute and handy at times. Basic hand signs they all knew when they were trying to get one up on the fugly they were hunting. He looked at the leader as he barked at him again and replied, "I don't know what the hell you're saying. Now let the princess bride go and we'll leave."

"Hey," Akira replied with an indignant face.

"Not now," Dean replied with a motion.

"I don't think he understands you either," Akira then said knowing that it was hardly the time or the place to argue about what to call her. It was just habitual reaction and it wasn't very original but she could commend Dean on being the first to use it. "But that was a good nickname."

"Yeah well you should hear me when I get going on Sammy and Angie," Dean replied while keeping a wary eye on the group that surrounded them. He looked at the leader who was still looking at him expectantly and said, "Hey, I don't understand you. We aren't doing nothing."

The one that hit him, did it again and it pissed Dean off. He couldn't help but take a swing at the guy and it felt good when his fist collided with flesh. Of course that started a fist fight with the others and they joined in. Dean could admit that he was good at brawling and had worse odds even when Sam had his back. He took the punches but realized that these guys hit harder than he thought and had tougher skin. It didn't break his hand but it did hurt.

Akira took the opportunity to break away and join in. She had a harder punch which she used now. She was not a brawler but she had training in martial arts courtesy of her father. As a girl she watched her father practice and eventually asked if he could show her how to dance. She always thought that it was like a dance since she always came in when he was practicing kata, the thing to help find balance and focus.

Dean appreciated the help and managed to deliver a couple of hard punches to a couple of these guys. He got hit from behind and was flat on his stomach and felt the pound on his back. He thought that if it were any harder, his back would be broken. The kick to his side didn't help either but he rolled as the kick came and it reduced the amount of potential damage.

_Sometimes you can take away the bite from a move if you let go of resistance._

It was a fine time to remember one of Angela's combat teachings. True he and Sam had learned a lot from their dad about fighting but she refined it into an art form. He could remember how his little Ninja would comment that it always seemed like she was dancing no matter what she was doing. If he could think about it, Dean would agree with that and that she could even make her kicked puppy look like dancing when she meandered away for alone time. At the moment though it proved to help him out in this case since he had no idea what he was up against.

He ran out of room eventually and was tripped by one of those Indian guys and he was winded on a rock. He mentally berated himself as he struck out with his foot to block a blow. Since he was winded, it was easily kicked away and he was trying to get a nice healthy lump of air. The next thing he knew he was hauled to his feet and the original guy who hit him was in front, ready to beat his face in. He couldn't help but say, "Make it count Tonto since you fight like a girl."

The sound of wings flapping had Dean think that Castiel had heard his plea for help. That's what sort of happened since he saw the angel there and a sight for sore eyes. "Hale?"

Haley knew that she couldn't refuse Dean's plea for help. She suspected that if she called for help from him he would respond but she was too proud. If they were honest with each other, they were both too proud on account that they were both warriors and she had her witch doctor heritage. True she had been angry with him but she couldn't stay mad at him for long which was why she said that she would help.

Aaron would have been her logical choice since he made it his personal mission to be her bodyguard but as fate would have it, Nephilim got sick too. Blame it on the human half. So she summoned the one being that had a strong connection to Dean… she summoned Castiel and she was ready to lay on the mojo if she thought he meant to do her harm.

As it turned out, Castiel heard Dean's initial call but couldn't get in. He said that it was fortunate that the African witch summoned him. Haley did have better luck using the old scrying techniques and found where they were. Since Castiel had a fix, he was able to transport them both there and it looked like they arrived in the nick of time.

Haley looked at the Indians and used her powers to send the one that was going to punch Dean flying. She could have hurt him seriously but she didn't. It was just enough to send a warning. The others held Dean and she took stock of the woman on the ground trying to get up. Her gaze then went towards the Indians with her intent clear and was somewhat surprised that Castiel wasn't doing anything to help but he was handy as someone to be muscle. She said, "This ends now. They are not your enemy."

The leader looked at her and started speaking in his native language. Haley didn't move from her position but looked at the leader. It was Castiel who said, "He says that they are intruders and they were trying to ascertain the intent of the intruders but the male refused to answer and instead took a swing at his man."

"How about the fact that he hit me first?" Dean was indignant as he stood up now that he had a moment to catch his breath. "I told him I didn't understand his babble."

"Seems to me Cas that we have two different accounts," Haley said. Her eyes studied the group as they formed behind the leader. She thought for a moment and then asked, "Can you speak to them, Cas?"

The leader spoke before Castiel could say anything. The angel listened and translated, "He says that he asked and he couldn't understand what the male was saying. He apologizes if there was any misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Dean huffed a bit as he rubbed his shoulders. He scoffed a bit as he looked around. "Right and I'm Santa Claus instead of a hunter. Is there any way they'll just give us a direction and we can leave?"

The leader became excited and started talking fast. Haley looked to Castiel for confirmation, "Cas?"

"He asks if we are hunters."

Haley looked at Dean and they discussed it nonverbally. It was a risk to take and they looked at Akira who gave a nod. Haley looked back at the leader and nodded, "We're hunters."

Castiel translated the response, "He says that they apologize. He finds it unusual that a hunter would be traveling with one of the people of the night. He is aware of their rivalry."

Dean made a slight face at that. It seemed that no matter what language the flowery prose or whatever it was still had bearing. It was annoying since it made things difficult to get a job done but it had its perks when it came to learning about the other stuff. "Yeah well not everything is black and white Cas. You work with Angie."

The leader began to motion. It was unmistakable that he was beckoning them to follow. It was a chance they had to take. If they could get information, then they could head in the right direction and all would be right in the world. The three looked to Castiel and the angel nodded saying, "He wants us to follow. There is no danger."

Dean looked at Haley and Akira and they gave a nod. "Okay then I guess we follow Tonto and his gang." He started following the group and looked at the guy that hit him first. He couldn't help it, "You might want to learn a little English. Works better than skin." He couldn't help but give a smirk at the guy as he walked past.

He heard the muttering and couldn't help but smirk at it. He sobered though when he was side by side with Haley and she said, "You really haven't learned have you?"

"I can't help it. It's my natural charm," Dean replied with his signature smirk. It wasn't that well received since Haley gave him a look. He sighed, "So I guess you're still mad at me."

"What do you expect? You get out of the pit and nothing." Haley looked at her hands as she walked behind the group. It was a relief that the angel stayed and was keeping the other one company. It seemed that he wasn't going to leave since he had difficultly locating Dean in the first place. "Did you even think about calling?"

"What do you want me to say Hale? Yes I wanted to call you. Apart from my brother and Angie, I thought about you down there." It was something that Dean had chosen not to reveal to Angela or Sam when the subject of his time in the pit came up but he was certain that Angela had figured out a few things by now. "Did I want you to see me right after… no. Not like that."

"Wouldn't have made a difference. You look different."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not now," Haley replied trying to get serious. She was here to help him out and get him out of this mess since he didn't have a clue. She continued, "You mentioned about waking up out here after drinking but you don't remember leaving the cantina?"

Dean sighed and tried not to growl. It was what he got for choosing women that were the kind that didn't take orders unless it they were in the military or something. Haley may have appeared to be meek when they first met but she had the heart of a fighter; she was the kind that would go along with the plan and then spring her plan on you when you least expected it. That was how she rolled and it was attractive to him.

He wanted to continue their discussion. Something about her comment tripped him up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Yet it was like talking to Angela about something that was important but it needed to be discussed in private and trying to do it in front of others spelled disaster. Dean knew that Haley had every right to be pissed with him and he wanted to get to the root of it. It would just have to wait. He took his cue and replied, "The last night of freedom kind of thing; like a bachelor/bachelorette party. Lot of drinking and then this."

Haley nodded but didn't say more. Even though the Indians didn't speak the same language, no doubt they understood a few things given that they understood the word 'hunter', she would rather have a private conversation regarding a few things. The situation that Dean and his friend landed in required a little more conversation with them.

It wasn't too long and they all found themselves being offered something to eat. It wasn't anything Dean could recognize but Haley gave a slight smile when she recognized the fry bread. It was similar to how the original scones were made and those were delicious along with oatcakes. It was a product of her Celtic heritage. What she got from her father's side was enough to weird out Dean especially she liked a couple of delicacies that were of the bug variety.

The leader was saying something and Castiel translated, "He says that we are welcome to eat and rest and if we need help his people will give it."

It was a surprise and the group thanked the leader and they went about to business. Dean and Akira filled in what they knew and Haley listened. Castiel was looking around with fascination it seemed at the crafts belonging to the people. Mostly they were left alone.

"So Cas, you heard me but couldn't come?" Dean looked at the angel with a raised brow.

"I attempted it but I could not locate you," the angel replied. "This place blinds my sight. It is why I approached the witch. She knew how to find you."

"And I'm regretting it now," Haley deadpanned. She knew that it sounded mean and probably hit a nerve with Dean. She hadn't meant for it to sound like that but she was annoyed with the angel for saying that. It implied a few things and she didn't miss the slight look that Dean shot her way. She staved off the disaster as best as she could, "So yeah Cas came and I managed to get that it wasn't angel proofing since he wouldn't be here at all. My guess is that it has to do with the makeup of this place."

"Sanctuaries are the realms of the gods and goddesses with a few looked over by others," Castiel intoned. "They are places of protection of safety."

"I kind of got that when Hibah dropped in literally," Dean replied with a slight eye roll. He looked at Haley who was looking at him thoughtfully and asked, "So you think Cas couldn't come in because of whatever mojo is keeping this place functioning."

"It's possible," Haley replied. "It could also be the nature of the spell."

"What do you mean?" Akira raised her brow as she tried to understand what was going on. She sensed that there was some tension between Dean and the witch, a lot of it that was in the realm of feelings. She had tried to make herself not as noticeable and thinking about how to get out of this mess and letting them talk about it. Of course she got the impression that Haley was more like Angela and herself if it was something that emotionally sensitive.

Haley looked at Akira. She didn't know her but right away she recognized the characteristics that Angela exhibited and deduced that she was a dhampir too and an intelligent one. She was grateful for her being circumspect. She replied, "Some spells are ones that are cast but the catch is that they just don't go away even if you gank the witch. The spell has to go through completion."

"So we're stuck out here then until what? Sam and Angie rescue us?" Dean had no idea why he was assuming that they would be together except that was what they did when someone in their weird ass family was in trouble. One was in trouble and the other two went to go help. It was a win-win thing most of the time… sort of.

"A possibility," Haley allowed but she wasn't quite convinced. She looked at Akira, "You said that your friend Carla is a witch?"

Akira nodded, "Yes. She's considered quite powerful but more like the all bark and no bite when it comes to the offensive. She's… more of a romantic and…" She paused a moment and thought some more about it. "Oh I see."

"What?" Dean looked at Akira a little confused, "I know she may have screwed up the spell but…"

"No she didn't Dean," Akira replied. She started to smile and then laugh a little. She looked upwards at the sky trying to think but could only think of how sill, cute and a bunch of other things that happened. She could tell that the elder Winchester was thinking worst case scenarios and the witch was merely interested.

"I take it that you know what happened?" Haley was curious. It was a spell gone wring but the dhampir said otherwise.

"Yes, more or less. Carla does this on the side. She tries her hand at matchmaking but no messing with emotions. She just sets up the opportunity for both parties to spend time with each other," Akira explained. She was laughing now since she could get it and she figured out what went 'wrong'.

"So her plan was to have Sam and Angie spend time together and what hope that Sam grows a brain?" It was clear to Dean what Akira was getting at. "Fat chance at that. You'd need something like Angie getting seriously hurt or turned into a four year old for him to grow a brain."

Akira looked at Dean and replied, "Carla just wanted to help. It was why she was probably making Sam uncomfortable. Dirty tricks used to get to the root of what she was looking for; not exactly the endearing type but she's pretty good at determining the extent through jealousy."

Haley nodded, "Emotions when given free reign are helpful. They usually give more insight than the person telling you straight to your face."

"No kidding. Sam was obvious in Darby and whenever people get cute with her."

"Carla was doing it to get a rise out of Angie," Akira pointed out. "She can get jealous you know."

Dean looked at Akira like she was nuts. It never occurred to Dean that Angela was the jealous type. Certainly she never gave any indication especially with the whole thing with Madison and Jess. Hell she hated Ruby and the way how she blew up with Sam, she wasn't concerned that Sam banged Ruby. "Angie? Get jealous?"

"She is a woman Dean," Castiel interrupted apparently having listened to the conversation while he had been coping out the area. "Emotional responses are not consistent with normal humans but they are present."

"And you make her sound like she's a damned experiment or something," Dean shot back. He sighed, "Okay so she was messing with Angie. That's like messing with Death or something cause if I know Sam, they would have talked and she would have been guard dog with hell hound teeth if… Carla came near."

"Not if the alcohol was spiked."

Dean had forgotten about that. "What with soda?"

Haley answered that one, "More likely a potent potion to relax the targets."

"And she would have drunk some herself," Akira put in, "To allay suspicion. She knows the spell backwards and forwards and once recited it with a concussion. So it's not the caster… "

"It's the wording," Haley finished. She nodded and smiled. It made perfect sense. That was why her father always insisted that she learn proper phrasing and to be careful with the wording. "So I'm guessing it is to put all interested parties to seek a journey and find out if they are the one."

"Then there is something wrong cause I don't give a rat's ass about princess bride here. No offense. Hell she's getting married and it's supposed to be today," Dean pointed out.

"Could be more like proving that it was meant to be and I think Carla forgot to take into account that emotions of the bride and groom run pretty high the closer it gets," Akira admitted. "Though I am perplexed about being in your company Dean; it's odd."

"Tell me about it. It's not like we fight or something unless I play Jiminy Cricket for you and get you to the groom. Unless you can counter it Hale." Dean looked at Haley questioningly for verification that she could do what he was suggesting.

"No can do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a spell that can't be broken. It has to run its course. So you can guide the bride to the groom and get them to the church on time. Sam and Angie do what they have to do. You can't stop it. Not even take a shortcut."

"It would explain why I wasn't able to help you earlier," Castiel replied as if he had been part of the conversation the whole time. "It is a spell of intention. It would be what you call cheating."

Dean hummed at that. Okay so they were stuck with trekking it out into the desert. "Okay so we have a plan but we need to know what direction we are heading in. In fact I don't even know where here is."

"I think I know," Akira offered. She looked at her company and explained, "When I was booking the place I learned that the town is not the only thing within the sanctuary. Outlying ranches as well as a sort of Indian reservation… Navajo I believe. This group I think is part of the reservation in the Utah portion so we would have to head south."

"I will ask the leader which way," Castiel offered which surprised Dean. Well it shouldn't have considering that her knew that the most emotional that angel ever got was when it concerned Angela. He knew they were tight and had experiences so he could get it.

"I think I'll go see about making sure we have food and water. I think it's going to be a long walk unless we find something like horses," Akira said as she walked away. She took it as an opportunity for the remaining two people to work things out. She gave a glance at Haley and walked off.

Dean blinked and then looked at Haley. He tried his grin, "I guess we could talk now."

"We could," Haley replied in that calm way before looking through her bag that she had the foresight to bring before Castiel angel zapped them there.

Dean sighed. He knew she was doing this on purpose and he had it. "Alright, I get it Hale. Look I was a sorry mess and do you really think a guy wants to let a girl he… likes see him at his worse."

"Oh I've seen you at your worst."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Haley stopped what she was doing and looked up at Dean. There were things that you couldn't walk away from; they stayed with you no matter what. She understood her friend better now. She replied, "Do you remember hell… all of it?"

Dean felt his lips twitch like he was going to sneer. His throat convulsed a little before he admitted, "Yes."

Haley looked at Dean poignantly, "Then you know that was your worst." She paused and continued, "And I know because I saw it too."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Haley is jumping in and she and Dean are having a talk and Cas is a tag along. Keep watching for more Get Me to the Church...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ya sure ya don't need to stop and sit in the shade?"

Christian looked at Liam. He would have rolled his eyes but Liam was only being concerned and had every right to that. He and Austin may have a better tolerance to the sun but it still was grating and once Austin got a sunburn that had him peeling like a snake for a couple of days. So Liam's concern was not out of place in this instance. He replied, "I'm good… bloody dog."

"At least you're humorous for a bloodsucker," Liam retorted in a good natured manner. He was used to the back and forth and enjoyed it wholeheartedly. It made life interesting and fun.

It was not unusual for people at the academy to see Liam and Christian go at it like a pair of brothers though they were as different as night and day literally. Working at the academy, they didn't have the prejudices that traditionally existed even though when they first met, they almost came to blows. That was mostly because Liam was more like Austin in that he loved a good joke and people weren't sure whether or not to take him seriously.

Christian had learned early on after an interesting case involving a revenant and they both ended up with injuries. Each was saying the other was worse off and it was like watching a pair of bickering children. They became friends after that and since they always gave insults that were brotherly even though they were the kind that the less enlightened would use, people never gave it a second thought. Of course that changed with the wedding since there were quite a few that didn't like the idea of werewolves being there or witches.

Christian looked on ahead. At least they were heading in the right direction. They were fortunate enough to come across a land marking that indicated where they were. Being the 'professor' he recognized it and Liam made a joke about following his nose. It made the time seem less oppressive since he was worried that his tardiness would be taken the wrong way by Akira and the last thing he ever wanted to do was make her cry and ruin her special day.

"Don't worry bloodsucker. She's not gonna hold it against ya," Liam said guessing correctly what was on his friend's mind. "I'm guessing that Carla's spell worked but she may have overdone it a bit. Ya know me grandmother said that the spell could be perfect but it's the words that can get ya. I'm betting that's what happened and it's one of them proof of devotion things." He gave a shrug of his shoulders as they walked along, kicking at the rocks.

"I think that has been shown times over," Christian pointed out as he rubbed his face. The heat was oppressive. "Why this?"

"No idea but ya know the biggest bouts of emotion do occur just before the wedding. Ya know Carla trusts the emotions more than she does anything else."

"But that doesn't explain why you're here," Christian pointed out.

"I don't get that either," Liam replied with a slightly confused look. It was rather strange that he was out there if it was one of those presenting the opportunity kind of thing. He then offered, "And maybe it has something to do with the fact that Carla always gets the vibe that we just don't get along."

"Gotta keep up with tradition I suppose."

"Ya certainly are with them old biddies that say I stink like a dog."

"You do smell like a dog," Christian countered. A ghost of a grin touched his lips.

Liam feigned hurt and overemphasized by putting a hand over his heart. He gave a pouting look at Christian and replied, "You wound me. Here I was thinking that we defied convention and became friends. We pledged to be friends no matter what the rest of the world says."

Christian couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew that Liam was laughing even though he was assuming dramatic positions as he gave his speech about being friends. "And now you're making it sound like a soap opera."

"Heavy forbid," Liam replied like he was going to faint. His Irish lilt just made it all the more funny since it was a heavy accent and even though he had lived in the states a few years or so, it never lightened. It was just as heavy as the day he got off the boat here in the new world. "To be labeled with the same simpering fools who make getting a paper cut a tragedy… such awful thoughts."

"Stop stupid mutt otherwise I'll put a leash on you."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't ya," Liam leered with a suggestive raising of his brow. "The princess threatened me with the same thing though she added in the collar and obedience training. You got anything to add?"

"Only that I'll put up an electric doggy fence."

"Ooo I like that. You can be rather kinky ya know," Liam replied as he leaned on his friend suggestively. He looked around as if trying to hide something and then leaned in conspiratorially, "And that thing with the teeth you can do… that is rather…"

Liam was interrupted when Christian gave him a punch across the shoulders. It was hard enough to hurt a normal human but it was a playful one for them. Liam grinned like a devil knowing that he hit a soft spot as he said, "Aww and here I was thinking you wanted to play."

"Oh I know how to play," Christian replied as he gave a grin. "If you're a bad puppy you get the doghouse."

"Such dirty talk. Makes me wonder if you do that with the princess," Liam teased.

It was probably not a good idea but it couldn't be helped as the two launched into a scuffle match. Most would have seen it as childish and in all respects it was but it was something that they did on a regular basis but mostly when they were sparring. Austin was just as bad and when it was a three for all… it was a different story. The nice thing to say was that they never accrued serious injuries and the fights were insightful to the trainees.

As it were, Christian chose to engage on a slope and Liam decided to dodge. Both ended up falling and they started rolling in a tangle of limbs and dirt. They didn't even bother to fight since they were both trying to stop or at least slow their rate of descent. They succeeded after Liam dug his leg in and made a gouge. It wasn't the best idea since something hit it and it hurt like hell.

They ended up at the bottom of the slope covered in red dirt and sporting a couple of minor abrasions. Liam could feel the twist in his leg but it wasn't that bad. He sat up and noticed Christian's arms. "Damn you sure bring a new meaning to the word sun dried."

Christian looked down at his arms. The forearms had pink burns that indicated really bad sunburn. "And I thought lobsters looked ugly."

Liam shook his head and pulled off his over shirt and tore off some strips. He dusted the burns off carefully and then covered them. They would have to be treated later but at least the bandages would protect them from getting worse and they had abrasions from the fall. "They taste better than your ass." He clicked his tongue and joked, "I guess this means that we won't have our usual roughhousing?"

"Oh it's on," Christian replied as she dusted the rest of his person off while Liam finished. "Besides that's foreplay."

Liam chuckled. Most people thought it strange that they would use dirty terms in reference to their roughhousing that was teaching material for the trainees. Liam knew that Akira thought it a little wild and she hinted that the more conservative members of the families wouldn't understand. They all agreed that it was a good idea to not even go there when discussing, if they discussed, what they did at the academy.

Now was a different story as Liam replied, "And we know foreplay makes for a great movie."

Christian chuckled as he made to get up. The sun was unbearable and he knew that he was probably going to get sunburned on his face. Liam did what he could for his arms. The sooner they got back the sooner his burns would get treated. Taking his own shirt, he put it over his head and shoulders and muttered, "I look like Palpatine."

"Actually you're prettier than he is and you got a girl that has moon eyes for ya," Liam countered as he looked around. Their impromptu wrestling in the dirt almost threw them off but they were still in the right direction. "Actually that look is like one of the assassins in the old stories like Aliyah."

Christian made a slight sound and replied, "Aliyah was like Mata Hari with the spying. The assassination… another person I knew a long time ago." He started walking again.

Liam sensed there was history there but reluctance. "Interesting. Then again you always could make comparisons with people in history."

"My subject and don't you go thinking I'm telling the story about the person I know," Christian replied. He gave a mock warning by wagging his finger. "That is a time that was good and bad."

"Alright I get ya. Still ya don't need to keep from me that the aingeal has a history." At the look Christian shot him, Liam smirked and explained, "I did research. I may be the music teacher and a rocker but I know how to do me job when it comes to other things."

"You don't know everything," Christian replied with a slight twist of his head. He looked ahead and scanned the horizon. "There are things that can change perceptions and it takes a strong stomach to accept it. It never mattered to Akira."

"Heck of a woman then," Liam replied as he got what was being implied. "We all have things that are not the squeaky clean type. It's the way it is in this business. The aingeal has a world heavy load mate and none of us will understand… except maybe the goradh." Liam then began humming the tune to World Heavy Load.

Christian looked at Liam and was about to say something when he stopped. Something wasn't right. He put his hand out to stop Liam. It was unnecessary but it was out of habit since he had trainees that didn't always have the ability to hear what normal humans couldn't pick up. "Hey. Do you hear that?"

Liam paused and looked around. He moved his head and looked around. "It's quiet."

Christian nodded in agreement. It was quiet in general since they were in the middle of desert but even that had its usual noises. This was different. It was unnerving and felt similar to getting into a fight but it wasn't quite like that either. Then it came, the rumbling sound and they turned towards it and Liam couldn't help but say, "You got to be shitting me."

Running was never a problem for well adapted werewolves and vampires. On Liam's end, he seemed to enjoy it more since he did have fun when he went full on wolf and he was a huge bugger when he did. However this fun was not for fun as the two turned and started running towards their destination.

It was a herd of horses, wild ones from the looks of it and probably the strangest sight since they were pretty much in desert. Liam shouted, "Now I know we landed in crazy. Horses? Ya kidding me?"

Christian was thinking the same thing but just ran. "I don't think so."

The pair ran as the herd caught up with them. They were all running in the same direction so that helped a bit. If they had been trying to go against it, they could have faced problems such as being trampled to death. That was still a distinct possibility in their case since they were jostled on occasion by a shoulder or body.

"I don't know about you but this is not what I signed up for." Christian managed to keep his breath steady as he ran.

"Me neither but it's the job mate," Liam replied. It was tempting to go all wolf but didn't since that would probably spook the herd even more. He glanced over and noticed that his friend was stumbling a bit. They had to do something otherwise they would end up pounded six feet under and he could just imagine the ruckus on that. He had an idea and called over, "Hey, you still ride?"

Christian gave a frown and replied, "What?"

"Don't ya still do that grand champion pony prancing thing you do or was it like me where we raced?"

Christian got the hint with the dig at his horseback riding skills. It would be a sight better and they could get there faster. He nodded and shouted over the din, "Oh I can race. The tourney held by the Kilkenny family was considered the race to be in."

"Aye. Three time grand champion for me," Liam replied, not being able to resist. Even when their lives were in danger, they still made the effort to make insults and the like. He would have laughed but at that moment he saw Christian get a hard knock and he disappeared into the rising dust and pounding of hooves and shouted, "Chris!"

Christian didn't expect the sudden knock down and hit the dirt. He let the momentum carry his body forward and prayed that he wouldn't get a kick to the head. A body shot was fine and he did get a couple of those. The momentum carried him a ways and he was able to get to a crouching position but he knew he couldn't stay there for too long otherwise he would definitely be trampled.

He looked around and saw the animal that knocked him over. It actually had stopped and looked at him like it wanted to charge. That wasn't surprising since animals tended to be sensitive to the supernatural and often was the good indicator for the hunter on the trail. This was a little unusual but Christian didn't have time to ponder since he got hit from behind again and pushed forward. Time to get a little acrobat like.

The horse that had stared and taunted him had started running again. Christian decided to make a beeline for it. It wasn't too hard to find it and he leapt up from the cloud of dust and landed on the back of the animal. "Got you ya bastard."

The animal whinnied and tried to shake off the vampire but Christian held on, grabbing chunks of mane and holding on with his legs. It was like getting bucked from a wild bronco and the thing was doing in in the middle of a stampede. Like a barnacle, Christian held on even though he was getting hit by the other horses.

At one point he fell off and was dragged along the ground but he held on. It was sort of like the time that he had to take down a Lupei that was pretty much a mad dog. They had the muzzle and harness on it but it broke free. He had been the only one to get close enough to grab a hold of some strapping and it was the ride of his life.

It wasn't too much fun being dragged along the ground and getting scratched by the dirt but there wasn't anything he could do about that. He turned his body over and managed to get his feet down to the ground and push off. He was back on the horse and it still fought him but he said, "Hey, I'm not trying to hurt you. You can stop being a bastard."

The horse stopped resisting and continued to run with the herd. Christian relaxed a little and held on. He was joined by Liam who said, "No that was showboating."

Christian chuckled a bit even though his throat was getting dry from the dust. "That was just letting him know I wasn't going to be a pushover."

"Good, cause I'd hate to scrape you off the ground and deliver you all bloodied to the princess now."

"That's not the worst part though it might be a little late for that." Christian surveyed his person and noted that he had a few more scrapes and bruises and some were letting blood. There was also the issue of the sun burns.

"Yeah but you'll live and that's after we dig you back up."

"And you don't exactly look like a spring chicken yourself."

Liam looked at his person as he held onto the mare that he was riding. He was just as banged up from the rocks and dirt but it was normal for him when he did rough play. That was how he and his brothers rolled and it never fazed him. Plus he knew when to draw the line since serious stuff meant that they would be attacked by their mother or Fiona and there was no order of avoidance when it came to patch up jobs. "Damn straight bloodsucker. I'm ruggedly handsome."

"In a pig's eye."

"You changed preferences?"

"Eat any hearts?"

It went back and forth until the herd slowed down to take a breather. It was just by luck that they came to a watering hole and that was more important than food. Both men moved slowly so as not to startle the herd and went to the water's edge. It was like heaven to drink cool water and it didn't matter that it probably had dirt in it.

Christian took the time to wash off his sunburns and check them. It even helped to cleanse the abrasions slightly. Liam was doing the same with his and humming some bawdy tune in Gaelic. Eventually he pulled out a piece of dried meat and started chewing on it much like a dog would gnaw on rawhide.

"What's that?"

"Rawhide. Better than toothpaste for cleaning teeth."

"Can't do much for your breath." Christian made a gesture to indicate that Liam's breath stank.

Liam chuckled, "Actually it does keep my teeth clean but also gives the jaw a workout. I had my jaw broken when I was a pup and the doc said that if I ever wanted to keep a strong jaw, I needed to give it a workout."

"And what doc was this? The vet?"

"Teej preferred the vet," Liam countered with a grin. It was complete bullshit but it was fun. "Doc Weatherly is like Fi. She set my jaw and the woman knows more about werepeople anatomy than the professors. Werewolves, all species, are her specialty. Had a nice rack."

"Always knew you were a dog." Christian gave a grin. He re-tied the bandages over his burns but left them wet. The cold water helped with the heat.

Liam chuckled as he reached into his pocket and fished out a couple of biscuits. "Here try these."

Christian took one and sniffed it carefully. While they were respected teachers at a prestigious academy, they still had the propensity to prank each other like they were kids. There were a few memorable incidents that would have made Dean Winchester proud as a prank master. One involved having to do with the fact that Liam ended up with tie-dyed fur and regalia that was considered hippie-ish. He didn't doubt that Liam would stop to messing with food even in dire straits so he was being cautious.

The biscuit smelled good. He could pick out natural ingredients and that it was fairly fresh. Not able to detect anything suspicious, Christian took a nibble. It tasted good and nothing bad happened so he took a fairly good bite. "This is good."

"Like it?" Liam was grinning as he sat back.

"Not bad. What brand?"

"Dog biscuit."

The response had been uttered so matter of fact that observers would have laughed especially at the face that Christian was making. He choked and shouted his indignation about being treated like a dog and eating dog food. Liam was laughing and it was a wonder the herd of horses hadn't started running.

Liam tried to calm the vampire down, "Relax Chris. The goradh's older brother likes them too. The aingeal makes them mainly for her hell mutt and pup but they are safe for people."

Christian raised his brow. "Angela made these?"

"Always thought she had a bit of dog in her. She is a fine specimen of an alpha," Liam joked. "Makes me wish the goradh was here and then I could watch him squirm."

"Sam Winchester?"

"Aye. I guess vamps do have a brain even if they are compressed by being buried in dirt. And you think us dogs are dirty." Liam went back to chewing on his rawhide.

Christian finished his biscuit not willing to admit that he found dog food quite good. He figured it was okay since Dean Winchester liked them. Then again Dean was hardly an accurate barometer since he was like a walking garbage disposal but only touched things that were the epitome of unhealthy and that was accompanied with table manners that were worse than a dog. He replied, "All dogs are dirty."

"Yeah and we all go to heaven too," Liam cheeked.

Christian paused a moment and then asked, "And where did you get the idea that Sam was into the Ice Bitch?"

"Whoa that's a turn of phrase."

"Old habit. We have that kind of relationship; an agree to disagree and we can be as snarky as we want about it," Christian clarified, "Whereas you seem to moon over her. I'm surprised you didn't got out on a date the last time you saw her."

"I was on a job and I don't moon over her," Liam clarified. He pointed with his piece of rawhide that bore tooth marks and not all of them human. Some bites had pup teeth marks. "Like I said, she has alpha material and part of our nature is to be drawn to an alpha and in our case it doesn't matter with the species."

"Don't I know it. Akira told me you practically kowtowed in front of her when she gave you favor," Christian replied, "Who'd have thought that a dog would bow to a vamp and a Halfling?"

"I know I'm hopeless but I'm more incline drawn to the aingeal's strengths and faults. The moon eyes are for the goradh's benefit. I laugh because he's blind like you were mate."

"Damn bloody dog," Christian teased, not meaning the insult. "You and Austin never let me live it down now. Do you?"

"Well I have to admit Austin telling me that the aingeal set you both up in an interesting place in Russia and even did it in disguise… how romantic," the Lycan leered good naturedly. "Would take something spectacular to pull it off for the goradh and her."

"Are you trying to take Angela's place in that category?"

"Just saying and I think that's why Carla was trying this. So I guess we better make use of our friends here and get back. By the way why horses out here?"

"They're not normal horses but a special breed. Some say that they are breed from the stallions Thunder of the Sky. I do know that there are the brother horses in Wyoming that are definitely descendants. Maybe they are related. Anyway they are horse but not your usual."

Liam would have said something but he looked off in the direction they were heading. He saw a cloud of dust being kicked up. Something was going on and he nudged the vampire. "You thinking something's up?"

"Let's find out."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the wolf and the vamp are having a good time to make the best out of a situation and trying to get back. Mild jokes and pranks I see and more to come on Get Me to the Church...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You just reminded me of something," Murrieta replied as he got to his feet. He left his guests and family seated in their chairs in the grand sala while he went over to the painted trunk in the corner. "My wife made this for you when you were with us but you left before she could finish it."

Sam looked at Angela and she shrugged her shoulders. It was strange after the fact that Angela had the whole Murrieta family at gunpoint and then to find out that they ran together and that Murrieta himself was more or less a dhampir and his wife was a witch. The two younger men were his son and grandson. The little girl Isabella was his great granddaughter. Sam could though honestly say that he had more mind blowing surprises.

The fact that they were given breakfast with enough food to feed an army was welcome. It was the first time Sam tried what was called huevos rancheros. He didn't protest at what he was given and took tastes of each. It did surprise him that Angela took large servings and downed them. After weeks of watching and making sure she wasn't starving herself, she suddenly pigged out to the near normal proportions that he saw when they first met. Wisely though he didn't say a word.

In the end they were taken to the sala and Murrieta regaled them with tales and memories. Angela helped a bit and corrected. Sometimes the son and grandson would listen in. Isabella just listened and sometimes she would look at Angela with a piercing look that would have come from someone older and wiser. It was more disconcerting when she looked at him and Sam got the feeling that she knew what he was thinking.

At that moment Murrieta was going on about when Angela had returned to Mexico and found herself a part of the revolution and rode with Pancho Villa. Angela had been correcting the old man gently and correcting memories. One happened to be when they were in a pueblo and they had to disguise her because the bandit by some name no one could remember had a thing for beautiful women and Murrieta was being the protective parent.

Sam actually enjoyed the story since Angela was disguised as a man and then she actually ended up kicking this bandit's ass thoroughly and rallied the town to drive them out. It was like those old Western movies Dean liked to watch. What was more interesting was that this was the real bandit Murrieta and he realized that the head and hand that had been put on display by Love were probably people they found and decided would make good displays. This would challenge the perception of things greatly so he had no trouble believing that this was why Murrieta was spending his years at a sanctuary.

Angela looked at the old man and replied, "Well you know I was only around for a job."

"Of course and you stayed because of the horchata," Murrieta replied as he opened the trunk. He rummaged in it and muttered, "Anita wanted to give it to you but we didn't know where to find you. She then said that I was to hold onto it because I would run into you again." He pulled out the bundle he had been looking for. "She said you would drop in on old me like a whirlwind and in utter surprise."

"Anita liked to embellish a little," Angela allowed as she stood up to meet the old man halfway. "She once said that she feared her descendants would follow old Murrieta on some damned idealistic crusade that is best left to ones prepared for the life."

"And she said that you needed to take more pleasures in life," the old man retorted kindly and laughed when Angela blushed faintly.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. It was rare to see Angela blush and she actually looked pretty when she did it. There was also less of a weary look to her when she did and that was something he found he liked. He couldn't help but tease her, "Maybe you might listen to Dean now."

Angela looked at Sam and narrowed her eyes slightly, "I might. Dean did hint at something we both might like." She gave a smirk.

Sam knew his comment backfired on him. That was the second time that he wasn't sure and it seemed like she was interested in his brother. He felt the disquiet creep up but kept the grin on his face. He noticed Isabella looking at him and he cleared his throat.

Angela had turned her attention towards Murrieta and watched as he unwrapped it the bundle in his hands. "What is it?"

Murrieta removed the last of the wrapping to reveal a coat. "Your coat. Not that old one you wore before."

Angela frowned a bit but more out of studying it. She slowly picked up the coat and let it unfold and gave it a shake. She was actually surprised as she took in the quality of work and the fact that the coat was designed like the long tailed coats of the dons. At least it wasn't short at the front but rather took a bit after the 16th century wear. It was black (no surprise) and made to actually last. What held her gaze were the sleeves. They had embroidery work done on it, not common of men's jackets of the period but it wasn't the embroidery on it but rather the design. There was no mistaken that those were her sigils on the sleeves. She looked at Murrieta and asked, "Where did she get the design?"

"Divine inspiration she always said," Murrieta supplied with a shrug. "She was never clear but said that you needed it. You know Anita."

Angela made a slight look and moved her head. Yeah she remembered his wife. People thought she was a little crazy and she thought so too. Not that she blamed her since those miners attacked and raped her and beat Murrieta. Yet the fact that they were her sigils… It was strange since she knew the rules of passing them on. Then again there were exceptions.

"Try it on," Murrieta urged, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

Humoring the old man, Angela took off the shirt that was Sam's and shrugged her arms into the coat. It looked like her old leather duster but newer in the rich black. The embroidery was like silver mixed with gold and went well with the jeans and black t-shirt she wore underneath. Her shoes or boots completed the image.

Murrieta motioned and Isabella left and came back with a full length mirror. Sam was surprised that she could carry it since she was a small girl. His attention focused on Angela as she looked at herself in the mirror and noted that he actually liked that on her. She wore retro good no doubts there and he was interested in her sigils on the sleeves since he knew the whole thing behind them.

"It fits. I was afraid it would be too big since you look a little smaller than the last time."

"Are you calling me fat, old man," Angela gently teased.

"No but you look different," Murrieta mused. He seemed like he was actually taking a good look at her appearance. Then it shifted and he said, "Well I know you have to be on your way. Alejandro can take you to the village. From there you can make your way to the mission."

It was dismissive and Angela allowed it since he was an old man by now. She adjusted the coat since it was expected that she wear it now. Plus she actually liked it and she could tell that it was heavy duty meaning that it would take a serious stab wound to make a rip or tear. Besides, she had this sense of urgency to leave but not because she didn't like the old man or his company. She looked up after her inspection of her sleeves and replied, "Gracias. We appreciate your hospitality. It's nice to know that some things never change."

"Ah but they do mi hija," Murrieta replied. He looked at Sam and Angela while Alejandro got his gear ready. To Angela he seemed that he was reflecting upon something that was in the distant past or in deep thought. Probably of happier times before the mining incident; that was a horrible time. The old man continued, "You've changed a bit. There is something different about you… hope."

Sam was on the verge of asking what he meant when Alejandro tapped his shoulder and motioned that they were to leave. At that point Murrieta turned to musing to himself about something or other. He looked at Angela and she gave a motion of her head to just follow. He suspected something and guessed she knew too so he was going to follow her lead.

Alejandro led them out and started walking towards town. It was obvious that they were walking and not taking something as a ride; not that it would matter to Angela who had once walked all the way from the middle of nowhere in the moors of England to some small town miles away and she could recall a few other journeys that felt like to the end of the world. She just walked along, her coat billowing out from behind.

Sam glanced at their guide who walked ahead as they walked for some time. Occasionally dirty looks were cast in their direction but he tried to ignore it and walked in silence. When he glanced at Angela who was thoughtful, he then asked her, "About Murrieta. Is he…"

Angela gave a nod, "Yes. He's falling. Probably has been for some time." She looked at same with a knowing look.

"What gave it away?"

Angela thought about it for a moment and then replied, "The way he would mix up the stories. He's told them hundreds of times throughout the years and he's not one to forget details. It's a kind falling… akin to Alzheimer's."

"Kind falling? I thought…"

"Most cases yes. The vampire half takes over and the need for blood and blah, blah," Angela confirmed. She pursed her lips before continuing, "However, there is a kind falling. It is like Alzheimer's in that they become forgetful and… In the end…"

"Grandfather is sharp as ever," Alejandro replied. He paused to glance back at them. "He may be forgetful on current things but he doesn't forget what's important. Mostly all he ever talks about is the girl who tried to kill him with a make shift machete made out of obsidian and that she never backed down even when she was beaten. My father never garnered that much attention." He had paused to look at the pair and especially study her.

"You got a problem with us?" Sam looked at Alejandro with a look.

"I have a big problem with you Hunter," Alejandro spat. He looked at Angela and asked, "Did you tell him that it was his kind that raped my grandmother and beat her and grandfather and left them to die? Did you know how they tortured them and how you let it happen?"

Angela slowly blinked and replied, "I didn't let it happen. I was there passing through on the hunt yes. I wasn't going to bother them because I knew they were harmless."

"Liar."

Sam grabbed Alejandro and threw a punch. "She's not a liar."

"Really? So you know what she is? They called her el diablo. Do you know what she did to the hunters?"

Sam was still pissed but he couldn't help but look at Angela. He took in the look on her face as she looked at Alejandro with pity and sorrow and guilt. He asked, "Angie?"

Angela didn't look at Sam but replied as she looked Alejandro in the eye, "What do you want me to say Sam? You know what I am capable of. Times were different then. What happened carried on to future generations and now I am seen as a traitor for keeping the company of hunters." She then looked up at Sam and answered his question, "I killed them Sam. I killed them for what they had done after I brought Murrieta and his wife to a curandera. I hunted them down and killed them."

Sam looked at her and his throat convulsed slightly. It wasn't out of fear but more like he felt her pain at having to do that. He knew what it was like to kill people. He killed Jake and he killed Gordon though with Gordon he could justify it being that Gordon was a vampire then but still… He got the feeling that there was a lot behind that decision and asked, "Why?"

"Because."

Sam almost wanted to gape at that. He looked at her, her almost emotionless face save for one of guilt. Then he looked at Alejandro.

"Because they captured and tormented two people who wanted to live in peace," Angela replied. She looked in the direction of the town and continued, "She was pregnant. The first child. They were working at their mine. Murrieta was successful. He's a dhampir so he shouldn't have been found out but he was." She looked at Sam and added, "It was gruesome and they shouldn't have survived but they did. Call it frontier justice."

"It was justice but now you travel with those scum," Alejandro spat. "You came into our home with that trash."

"You're young Alejandro," Angela replied as she walked up to him. She studied him for a moment. "Passionate and loyal; family means everything. But you don't know everything yet. It was a crime for what they did and they paid for it especially for what should have been. We are not all alike."

"Empty words," Alejandro replied with a glare that was icy. "They are all the same. How many has he killed by shooting first and then asking questions later?"

"Ignorance is bliss until the veil is lifted," Angela countered. "It's easy to kill in revenge. It's forgetting that's hard… especially if it's your first." She turned and started walking towards the town.

Sam looked at Alejandro and then started to catch up. "Angie, wait up."

Angela slowed her pace knowing that she was going to have Sam huffing and puffing by the time they got there. She didn't care if Alejandro continued to be their guide. She glanced at Sam and said, "Sorry about that. I was hoping to get us out without having to resort to this but Murrieta is all about hospitality."

"Or you didn't want me to find out and you to remember," Sam pointed out bluntly. He continued on in case she got the wrong idea, "I get it if it is one of those things that you'd rather not talk about; I get that you have some dark shit that would probably have a hunter besides me or Dean try to kill you. I just… do you think running away is the answer?"

Angela thought about it for a moment. "I have run from a lot of things. Murrieta I never did once he recovered. I checked back every so often over the years until he told me he found his paradise and that I didn't need to look after him anymore. He wouldn't tell me where and I couldn't even scry for him. I think he was trying to set me free." She couldn't help but chuckle at the last thing they talked about on her last visit. "You know when he found out what I did to the hunters, all he said was that he was sorry; sorry that I had to tarnish my soul further."

"He knows that you're a good person Angie. Just like I know," Sam offered. He glanced behind him and noted that Alejandro had been following. He kept his attention on Angela though. "There is such a thing as limits and I've seen when you get your back up; I saw what you did to the Grigori in Wisconsin and…"

"I figured," Angela replied as a slight smile appeared. "It's not the first and it won't be the last. Some just affect me more because of the circumstances and sometimes because of what I was. I was messed up pretty badly after my father traded places with me and in that devil may care phase. Things I did, I'm not proud of. My memory is just a long reach."

"Not a bad thing considering how you helped me and Dean. You made him a slayer of demons." Sam gave a slight smile hoping to get her into a better mood.

"That wasn't me," Angela pointed out with a smile. "I just trained a champion who had the great honor of allowed Hapi, the god of the Nile to manifest through him. Not many can say that."

"Weren't you the one that said possession was a bitch?"

"Once or twice but it's not that bad when it's someone you actually like," Angela replied with a thoughtful smile. "To possess a champion is different."

"How did you like possessing me?"

"For me to know and you to keep guessing but I could tell how sorry you were." She gave same a look that was like the bland ones she gave that annoyed him but her eyes reflected her emotions. "And I heard you."

Sam looked back and saw the expression. It was one that had him a bit puzzled since it was like the looks she gave that annoyed him because it was like she was keeping a secret that was good and she wasn't telling or something but this time her eyes held emotion. Then they were talking about when she died and possessed almost everyone trying to get back into her body. That had been a trying time and Sam remembered fully how lost he and his brother were. It wasn't like losing a close friend like Pastor Jim but like their dad. "And?"

"I heard you and I wasn't mad. I can't stay mad at you and Dean for too long. Can't help but wonder why." She gave a smile. She looked again at her coat and marveled at the stitching. "Anita did a nice job. Maybe it was divine inspiration."

"Must be. It looks nice."

"Really?"

"It suits you."

It was like when Sam commented on her wearing a dress and Angela couldn't help but smile at the memory. She couldn't believe she was making a fuss over the dress she had to wear at the wedding and back then. Some things didn't change and the fact that it was ridiculous was the upside of things. "I guess I can do the Matrix retro style," she joked.

"Maybe that fancy footwork."

They joked a bit and by the time they reached the town, Alejandro was in the mood to agree to disagree and be civil. He said nothing but pointed out the things of the town. "Nothing more than an outpost type of thing. Thriving trade for the local ranchos and tradesmen. Not as big as the mission town but it works."

If they got stares because their clothing was different, they ignored it. Angela just glanced around and looked at the buildings. It was like a small village town and she had seen a few when she was in Mexico and they were mostly comprised of mestizos and indigenous peoples. Plus it kind of reminded her of a few of the mining towns that she had passed through.

If Sam was nervous about anything, he didn't show it. He wasn't foolish enough to wander off though since he was in their territory so to speak. He glanced at Angela who nodded in the direction of the livery, "We can see if the livery has something."

"You intend to buy or rent?"

"Buy then sell I guess," Angela offered. She didn't have much in her pockets and she didn't think that they accepted plastic. Maybe cash would help and she did have plenty.

"If you have the gold," Alejandro muttered. He leaned against the fence that was housing the horses. "Gold you get a better shot. Cash, serious convincing."

Sam looked like he wanted to punch Alejandro again. Angela saw it and made a motion to ignore it. She started to walk to the main door when they heard Isabella's voice, "Papa, wait."

The three adults turned to see the little girl running with her rebozo over her head. She had a pouch in her hands as well as something slung over her shoulder as she stopped before them. She said, "Papa, Abuelo said for you to pay the smithy for transport. He gave me this."

Alejandro shot a glare at Angela as he accepted the pouch. "I see you still have favor," he said to Angela.

Angela would have said something but her head shot up and she looked in the direction they had come from. Sam caught on that she either saw or heard something. He ventured, "What?"

At that moment a group of men on horseback carrying guns and other weapons came into town. Angela noticed quickly that people scurried inside or hurried about to do their business. Mostly they stayed out of the way but she didn't move. She frowned and then looked down when she felt something press from behind. She found that Isabella had hidden behind her and asked, "Who are they?"

"What does it matter?" Alejandro was trying to get his daughter to leave.

"Are they the ones Murrieta was talking about when we arrived?" Angela ignored the tone and felt the little girl press into her a little more. A glance at Sam told her that he was startled by the little girl hiding behind them.

"Yes," Alejandro replied. He straightened up and tried not to look like he was staring. "Don't stare or you'll invite trouble. Most who stare get a bullet from El Serrano or one of his men."

Angela raised her brow. _Seriously?_ It was starting to sound like one of those cheap Western films with the cheesy names. The plot was the usual and it usually involved a shootout of some sort. That was usually the case. Yet this time it seemed actually quite serious. She asked, "And the sheriff?"

"Only the alcalde," Alejandro replied. He managed to get Isabella and put her behind him. "We're not like the rest of the American towns."

"Just a thought," Angela replied as she watched the group of men. They were loud and boisterous and looked like they were going to cause trouble. "How long have they been at this?" She looked at Alejandro with an expression that Sam knew well.

"A few months. They take what they want. Virtual bullies," Alejandro replied. "We did try to stand up to them but…"

Angela hummed and started walking forward. Sam wasn't too far behind since he knew what she was up to. He just had to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Just asking if they could leave," she replied before looking at Sam and then added, "With the utmost respect."

She didn't have to really since El Serrano had his eye on a few women and he and his men were hitting on them. They were making comments and preventing them from passing. The women were young and they looked scared even though they were doing their best to not let it show. He had put his boot up to prevent them from leaving and had grabbed the nearest one's basket.

Angela strode forward while she made a motion at Sam and he obeyed. She said, "Good day sir. Isn't it a bit early in the day to be terrorizing young ladies?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Murrieta is more than the legend and Sam learns a bit more about Angie. Trouble seems to be on the horizon with El Serrano. Stay tuned for more Get Me to the Church...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You and what army?"

Angela just looked at the bandit with a slight shrug. Her interruption of their fun was most fortunate for the ladies they were tormenting. They scurried away but she stayed and looked the bandit in the eye. She then said, "Just me."

El Serrano and his men laughed at her. They couldn't believe that one woman was going to stop a gang of twelve men. He thought she was addled brained and said, "You are amusing. A señorita who thinks that she is a man."

Angela gave a slight smile as if she were laughing with them. It wasn't the first time that she had been made fun of for dressing like a man since the job pretty much called for it. "Well I always did need a good set of britches to take out the trash. Basura."

That got El Serrano's attention and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you say?"

"Basura," Angela offered in a matter of fact tone. It was probably foolish to do but she had done this before and she was familiar with El Serrano's type before. She just hoped that Sam didn't overreact and would just have her back like in any other fight. "You know what it means and often I use it to describe people who are that because they feel they have to take what they want rather than earn it." Her tone was mocking but deadly serious.

El Serrano was red with anger and the polite look just made it worse. Even Sam could see that as he watched. They were seriously outnumbered and it looked like Angela just went off the reservation. Then again she had been doing that lately on hunts but always with a plan in mind. He felt his throat convulse since he was certain that she had at least seven rifles and the rest smaller guns pointed at her. The guy was growling, "You insult me."

"No you've insulted me by degrading a town of good people," Angela replied. At this point she sensed that her words didn't have to sound logical. As long as she said the right ones then they had something since he was the one putting them together.

"I insult you? You don't even belong. You are an outsider."

"I've had worse."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Life usually is when you find the funny in it. Much like how Paco there looks like a fat taco." Angela gave the insult like it was nothing. She had lessons as a child and more or less they improved under the tutelage of Dean Winchester. "But that would be insulting to the taco."

It was then that it started. The insulted 'Paco' fired off a shot but it missed. Angela took the opportunity to run and duck behind something as a shield. It happened to be behind a wagon that didn't exactly help out but there was something to use as a weapon. It was better than nothing as she pulled the tool out and peered over the edge. She took a chance and threw the tool and ducked.

The yelp of pain was a surprise to everyone and allowed Angela to emerge with a rifle that had been in the bed of the wagon. She pointed it and began to shoot. The band of El Serrano's men took cover and began to fire back and they were pissed that a six foot woman was getting off good shots while calmly walking away like nothing was wrong.

That was actually a bit of an understatement. She had paused when she had hit El Serrano and a few others. The shooting stopped for a moment and she lowered her gun just a little but not enough. She stared at the body and blinked while taking stock of what the others were doing even though they were shocked. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

It would have scared anyone not used to it when El Serrano sat up like it was nothing. He looked at Angela with a narrowed look and gave a slight twist of his head. It was then that his eyes gave away what he was. The familiar red of a crossroads demon showed. He grinned as he said, "Did you really think that you could kill me?"

Angela looked at the others flickered their eyes. The upside was that they were all black. That meant that El Serrano was the only one high up on the food chain within this group. The downside? Maybe too much of a reminder of Monument and the fight of their lives with a cloud of black smoke and a whole bunch of demons in a crowded space. The upside of that was that they were in wide open spaces so maybe there was a silver lining and unicorns shooting rainbows out of their asses.

Looking at El Serrano, Angela gave a slight shrug. "I know how to kill your kind. I'm just surprised you're even here."

"You'd be surprised at how well one could hide over the centuries especially in this place."

Angela gave a nod. She finally lowered the rifle since it was virtually useless without iron rounds or even the work up like the Colt… which was stolen by the bitch Bela. The other stuff like the knife and Absolution, her knife and chakram… those were back at the mission since it was a wedding. So improvisation was going to be the mantra at the moment. She replied, "Hiding in plain sight. What made you come out now?"

"Oh we've been out for a while but it is hard to avoid the presence of a slayer."

"And here I was thinking that my sense of smell was out of whack. Tends to happen in places like this."

El Serrano started chuckling as he stood his ground. His men had started moving slowly. "And now you'll see how out of whack your abilities really are." He gave a signal and his men pulled out swords after abandoning the guns and they all pointed out at her.

Angela looked at the odds. Nice. She heard Sam hiss, "Angie."

It was spontaneous when Angela threw the rifle at Sam, never doubting that he would catch it and charged. The other side didn't expect it either and scattered. A few dared to chase her and even attempted to take a swing at her as she leapt and pivoted off a wall and flipped over them. It gave her the advantage to get in close and use her hands and feet. One move got her a sword and she began using it against them.

In the meantime Sam was being pursued by a couple of demons that had swords and he had a gun that was as useless as a stapler since he didn't have anything like iron or silver and it wasn't like the Colt. It was handy to deflect oncoming thrusts and he was able to use the butt of the riffle to deliver some hard strikes.

"Sam, here!"

Sam turned to see Isabella running out and tossing what appeared to be a sword. It was a good throw since he caught it and still let his momentum carry to get the little girl out of the way. He didn't need to since Alejandro grabbed his daughter and tried to whisk her to safety. It allowed Sam to deflect with the sword and he held it out and started to defend and counter. He managed to maneuver himself to get back towards Angela and lead the demons away. He kept backing up until he hit something with his back and he pivoted to cross blades.

"How about trying to get them," Angela teased with a glint in her eye.

"You bumped into me," Sam countered as he whirled back around to block a blow. He managed to glance down and noticed that while it was a sword designed in the rapier style, there was something different about it. He didn't have much time to think since Angela had linked her elbow with his and tugged to flip him out of the way.

Sam ended up facing Angela a little surprised but it was quickly dispelled as he thrust forward and she sidestepped to get the demon that was coming up from behind. They worked in tandem but it was a futile effort at best unless something was done like a huge ass devil's trap or something. It couldn't last forever and Angela started breaking away with a fast set of parries and strikes and pushed them back and Sam thought he heard her laugh in delight.

A punch knocked him off balance and Sam couldn't resist and decided to use his powers. His eyes narrowed in anger as he extended his hand and focused on pulling the demon out. His target was choking and it left him open for attack. He only had eyes for the current demon.

Angela noticed though and whirled around and leapt forward. She landed in front of the demon trying to sneak up on Sam and gave a 1-2 punch with the second feeling like she had brass knuckles on since she held the sword still. She hit the face and ended with a palm strike to the chest to knock the demon back. It was completely natural for her to reach out with her palm.

The palm was flat on the chest and her wrist tattoo glowed as she pulled the demon out into a cloud of smoke in her hand. She didn't think twice at the sight of it looking like a ball, trapped because of the tattoo, as she upturned her hand and sent it straight to hell. The body dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes as she looked down and then up, her eyes flickering while Sam finished what he was doing.

El Serrano watched on as the fight continued. He watched as Angela pulled two more demons and sent them to the pit. He was impressed with her abilities and he noticed Sam's abilities too. He said, "Not bad… for a slayer and her pet."

Angela abandoned the use of the sword and resorted to her hands and feet. She had her hands up in a defensive posture with the palms open. She was quick when the demons tried to go in for the kill and focused on using their momentum against each other. She stayed near Sam in order to cover his flank like he did with hers but there were still quite a few demons and they were slowly getting surrounded and that was bad no matter how you sliced it and Angela knew that she could risk hurting Sam if she overdid what she had in mind.

"Any ideas Angie?" Sam looked over the back of his shoulder as they were maneuvered with their backs to the wall of a building.

"Working on it," Angela replied as she scanned what was available.

El Serrano looked at them with a nonchalant look and said, "Kill them."

The demons charged and actually screamed. Angela had her hands up and ready to deal out damage. Sam glanced over and noticed that her leading hand's tattoo was glowing and he got the sense that it meant serious kick ass coming. He looked at eth demons. At his level he could probably pull maybe one or two… if he was lucky.

Suddenly there was a rumble. It was faint at first but then it got louder as it became apparent that it was getting closer. The demons charging didn't have enough time to move before they were bowled over by a rather large herd of horses followed by, "Thanks for saving us some goradh and aingeal."

* * *

It hadn't taken long to guess that the cloud of dust they saw in the distance was a gang of riders. Being ever the cautious one, Christian suggested that they were bandits of a sort. Liam was willing to follow since he got that vibe himself. They jumped on the horses they had commandeered and whistled for the herd to get moving.

It was probably a stupid thing to do but they got the feeling that the horses wouldn't willingly leave their herd unless necessary and if it was what they thought they were, it didn't hurt to have a weapon of some sort handy. The nice thing was that the herd was readily responsive to their commands and Liam couldn't help but say, "Ya know this is like them John Wayne movies with the cattle drive."

Christian groaned a bit, "So Frankie got to you too?"

"No… Austin did," Liam replied laughing. "Actually Fi likes Westerns especially this woman doctor show. It's her inspiration. No doubt she's living it at the mission."

"Great."

The serious of the situation was made known the closer they got to the small town. Liam pulled up to a stop to take a look. Likewise Christian and the herd stopped. It was weird but they would roll with it. Liam focused his sight at the group. "Well looks like typical bandits that got caught up with the sanctuary's time boundary. Wait a sec…"

Christian adjusted his shirt on his head to peer out. He used his hand to shade his eyes to look at what Liam was looking at. "Is that…?"

"Yep. The goradh and the aingeal are there and it looks like she's the one going out to play."

"Then we should help."

"Hold on bloodsucker. She's got them pointing guns at her…"

"And that means we should help," Christian pushed. He was looking too but he knew Liam was listening, "If something happens to her… we'll never hear the end of it and I don't mean from the wedding end. I mean from the forever life end."

"Meaning the princess will be screaming for bloody murder and the boyos the Winchesters will be out committing bloody murder," Liam clarified. His Irish accent didn't sound too out of place and almost sounded like it was a western twang. Mostly it was gruff from the rumbling that came up in a sort of growl, a habit that he had when he realized the full implication of the score. "I know but it could interfere with anything she has."

"Right but we can't sit here. We need a plan."

"We got one. Flicka and his friends here can help. We just need to wait for the opportune moment," Liam pointed out. He motioned towards the herd as he looked at the vampire.

Christian nodded slowly in understanding. He looked over and peered to watch the scene unfold. He was surprised at the sudden movement and figured that she had timed it down to the millisecond. She used to do that when they sparred for a time when she stayed while Akira became adjusted. He watched Sam and had to admit that he was impressed. Time had given improvement to his technique and abilities since he let his trainees have a go. What surprised him the most was how they worked in tandem. It was like they could sense their every move down to the last eye blink and they were ready to counter the threat. It was a rare thing to see since it took years of a pair training together to achieve that.

"Holy shit arse! Demons!" Liam looked at Christian. This was no time to hang back. They didn't have anything to kill a demon so exorcisms had to be done. Luckily out of habit they carried the portable devil's traps.

They charged forward and urged the herd on. If Christian had any complaints about western films in general, he didn't bother as they rode through town in stampede fashion in an attempt to trample the demons. It wouldn't kill them but it would slow them down.

Liam couldn't help but call out to Sam and Angela as he leapt off his horse and in midair shifted. He looked fearsome in full wolf height, roughly maybe the size of a buffalo, an odd thing considering that he was Sam's height, maybe shorter by an inch. Of course one couldn't argue with genetics as he snapped his jaws at the demons he was facing.

It was pure animal instinct as he moved to spring. He snarled and charged a demon. It was like the hunt in Cornwall, England when he actually was training an English pup how to really lay on the hurt. It was tempting to rip of the demon's head and he could do it but he didn't know if there was a person in there.

Christian had done his part and tackled another demon and started his end of the fight. He had the amulet that he used to exorcise the demon since he didn't have any other means. It was complete chaos and he would have been skewered from behind if it hadn't been for a shot that hit the demon. He looked to see what was probably a local holding a gun. He nodded at him his thanks.

Alejandro took the nod and went about going after another demon. There were actually a lot more than originally seen. They had been hiding in the buildings and they were biding their chance. He had left Isabella to hide in the barn of the smithy while he helped out. He had been surprised that Angela had automatically gone over to challenge El Serrano and jumped in the fight. She wasn't a part of the town and yet she was willing to fight for it.

He looked around and then noticed Sam fighting off a demon with the sword Isabella had given him. It was a family heirloom and could kill a demon as Sam discovered. He then noticed Angela as she was running amidst gunfire. He looked down at the gun in his hand. The load was empty but he had more bullets and it would do the trick. He reached into his pocket to pull out another six bullets and did the rapid load. He clicked the load into place and looked up, trying to find the right moment to get the gun to her.

Angela had gotten separated from Sam, carried away by the current of the horses. She was lucky that she hadn't been trampled. As she got clear of the herd she came across a group of demons with guns. They spotted her and shouted to fire. She abruptly changed direction and sprinted across the way to find cover. She ducked behind another wagon and took the barrage of fire until she found something to throw, which she did. Unfortunately that was all she had until she got the crazy idea to use her powers but she needed a vantage. She found it and required that she run to it.

She took her chance and started to run. Halfway there she was bumped hard by a stray horse and knocked off balance. She was able to avoid the gunshots coming but it hindered her progress to get there. Still she had to try and continued at her sprint. She took a chance and glanced over to see a rifle leading and it was going to hit her in two shots if she didn't get there.

"Diablo."

Angela turned towards the sound and saw something fly at her. It was a split second to realize that it was a six shooter. She continued in her sprint and put an extra spring into her legs and lunged forward. She caught the gun in midair and whipped it around. With her free hand she pulled the hammer back and let it go and three shots went in progression, each hitting a demon. She could feel a bullet from the rifle fly by her face as she followed through and landed behind the trough she was aiming for.

Sam had taken care of another demon by pulling it. It was starting to become taxing on him and the arrival of Liam and Christian helped a bit along with their distraction. At least he wasn't getting any more nosebleeds or headaches though that was still a possibility given the rate he was going. He turned to see Angela running and she was getting shot at and he could see one that had her dead in his sights. He started to hone in on the demon when he just stopped.

He always knew she was a good shot having seen her take out a ghost that was particularly fast with rock salt. It was déjà vu from when she ran up the wall of the fight arena and landed on the platform and was enough to do a double take. It was impressive to see but it couldn't be fully appreciated since a distraction and another demon. He took a right cross to the face and it was enough force to knock him against the wall.

"Sammy Winchester. I've heard about you," the demon said. His black eyes flickered as he smiled, "Oh yes word gets around about the things you've been doing."

"Good," Sam replied with a slight movement of his head. "Then you know that I'm after Lilith."

"Yeah," the demon nodded with a slight mocking tone to it. "But you're gonna have to work a lot harder than what you're already doing."

"You think so?" Sam narrowed his eyes and extended his arm and attempted his ability to pull demons.

The demon started laughing when it didn't work. "Run out of juice didn't ya?" He then swiped his arm and watched as Sam flew into a fence. He chuckled, "You're way out of your league. Should have learned that when you tangled with Alistair."

"Good advice."

The demon turned to find himself face to face with Angela. She was standing there with her coat billowing from the dust cloud that was still raised. She was looking at him with a bland expression and her fists were loosely curled. He said, "Really?" He reached out to strike.

Angela was ready to block and she countered with her own strikes. She didn't get very far when she was grabbed from behind and flung aside. El Serrano looked in the direction she had flown and said to the demon, "Take care of the other one."

"Done." The demon then turned and started in on Sam.

El Serrano grinned as he watched Angela get to her feet. He advanced towards her and said, "You know you're not bad. I have to admit I thought it was all a bunch of stories. Guess I was wrong."

"You'd be surprised," Angela replied as she stood up and dusted herself off. She moved as El Serrano started moving. "Depends on how stupid you are to believe them except the story about how pissed I am at Lilith."

"You're good. We've been here for decades and yet we still have good connections."

"Please," Angela scoffed.

"That's right…" El Serrano raised his finger. He turned his back towards Angela and looked to see his demon taking on Sam. "Well now you're in our back yard now." He whirled around and threw what he had been hiding at his belt.

Angela saw the blade coming at her and it was a kill throw. Her reaction was instinct and she twisted to avoid the blade. It would have been a good evasion but she attempted to grab it and ended up slicing her hand. There was no time to take stock of the injury since El Serrano charged at her so she had to defend herself with a bad hand.

It was a clash of limbs as they fought. A couple of times Angela used her momentum to flip over the demon to try and get a better hold. She jumped up to give a roundhouse kick to the demon's head when she was slammed down onto the ground completely winded. A foot came over her neck and she struggled.

"There's nothing you've got that can't be countered," El Serrano said as he looked down as she struggled.

Angela grunted as she grabbed the demon's ankle with her hands. She could do something but she needed to be able to breathe. She could feel her air getting cut off until she saw something hit the demon followed by, "And no one messes with my girl but me."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the fight is on and company arrives at pivotal points. So it seems the spell might be working? Stay tuned for more Get Me to the Church...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Haley looked around at the landscape. It was beautiful for a desert. It made her wonder about the savannahs of Africa where her father and grandfather lived. Her mother was in Europe with the other tribe and she was here. Virtually she was on her own to live her life and for the last several years it had been here in this country and the experiences had been interesting and she didn't regret one moment of it.

The leader of the tribe was gracious enough to point the way, per Castiel's translation. It was towards a small town that would have the means of getting back. He even offered a guide but they declined and it was just as well. Haley sensed that it was only offered out of politeness but still it was thoughtful.

It probably would have been easy to have Castiel zap them but it was as she suspected. The spell was preventing 'cheating' of the relevant parties. Besides he didn't have to stay and yet he seemed inclined to stay and Haley was surprised that Akira hadn't lost her patience with him. Some of what he said came out the wrong way and was the kind of thing to get people riled up if they weren't used to his ways or knew that he was a clueless angel.

"You know uh… I'm getting the feeling that you're still mad at me."

Haley turned from her thoughts to look at Dean. He looked rugged with the desert dirt clinging from him and was sorting some abrasions but he still had that endearing look that she found cute even when it annoyed a demon or monster. They had talked a little bit and she had forgiven him and it was a long time ago. "I forgave you… a long time ago." She gave a slight smile.

Dean couldn't be mad at that. Instead he gave a grin and replied, "You just like making me grovel. Even in Texas when you did that…"

Haley made a slight sound to interrupt. She was glad that she was darker in her skin tone even though it was a rich mocha. It didn't show the blush that she was feeling creep up. She was well aware that she remembered the whole thing in Texas and how that went with pleasure. "I think I get the picture."

Dean couldn't help but grin since he knew that Haley was remembering it all. It was a low move since they barely got through the whole thing with him in hell and he learned that she had seen what he had been up to when Castiel managed to grab him and spring him from the joint. He had felt rather embarrassed by it and ashamed but she brushed it off. It was a surprise when in the middle of his stammering about how bad he was she kissed him on the cheek. It was not like the ones that Angela gave him and he knew that he was forgiven for sure. He decided to tease her with it.

Looking at Haley he replied, "Are you sure Hale? I mean everything's in the details."

"You're incorrigible," Haley countered with a slight smile. "It's kind of disgustingly cute."

"I always was disgustingly cute." Dean smiled his charming smile. It would have earned him a cheek pinch from Angela. "You never had a problem with that."

"Things change," Haley replied with a teasing grin. "After all traveling can change tastes and perspectives." She gave an eye as if she scrutinizing Dean's goods.

Dean caught the implication behind that and he soured slightly. Even though there was nothing permanent or anything resembling such between them, he still disliked the idea of Haley having anyone else in her life. He tolerated Aaron since the kid had a girl and he was half feathered dick from his understanding. "Really? Anyone I know?"

Haley recognized the tone of voice as being similar to Aaron's over protectiveness but she could also detect the hint of jealousy. She glanced over and saw the dangerous look and raised her brow. "No one at the moment," she replied before looking straight ahead, "Not for a long time."

Dean calmed down, aware that he was behaving like Sam but at least he knew how much Haley meant to him and he was sure it was returned. "Sorry Hale. It's just that you don't deserve anything less than what you are worth."

Haley looked at Dean who was now focused at the road ahead. He was determined to get to the town and find his brother. It seemed that he had spent all his chick flick points for the moment and he was getting uncomfortable with the situation. She was going to let him have his moment and it seemed a good thing since Akira was finished with her discussion with the angel. The dhampir sidled up and positions were switched.

"I've seen a similar look but with a taller brother and in regards to a mutual acquaintance but it is much more entertaining." Akira gave a knowing look at Haley before adding, "This is just one more thing I like about the older brother that he keeps hidden."

Haley gave a slight smile. "So you know that our acquaintance has a thing for a certain Sam Winchester."

"Indeed and it is cute," Akira replied. "Though I do find it a relief when both parties know what they want. Reminds me of me and Chris."

They talked for a little bit until Castiel stopped suddenly. It startled everyone but Dean slipped to full alert and asked what was going on. Castiel was looking off and staring. Finally he said, "Trouble. The Malachi is in trouble."

"Well don't stand there, zap me there or something," Dean said. Even though the angel didn't mention Sam, he had this gut feeling that they were together and if Angela was in trouble that meant that Sam was in trouble too. His big brother instincts were kicking into gear.

Castiel looked at Dean and then at Haley and Akira. Akira was the one that said, "Do it."

It was a risk since the spell prevented him from transporting them all back to the mission but a few hundred feet… Castiel looked at Dean and was given the go ahead with a nod. Castiel focused and touched Dean on the forehead.

Dean found himself in a town with horses running everywhere. Guns were going off and they were being fired by demons. He looked around and spotted Liam right off. The Irish bastard was having a good time snapping and snarling at demons. Another look had him see Christian tag teaming with Liam like it was something they did every day. He looked around for his brother and Angela.

Dean looked around, trying to avoid the horses that were milling like crazy and looked like they were gunning for people. It was hard to tell. He came across Angela pinned by a demon with his foot and she was losing her air. He looked around and found something that would help for a weapon since he didn't have a gun or the demon killing knife.

"There's nothing you've got that can't be countered."

Dean charged forward and swung the piece of iron poker that he had found. He said, "And no one messes with my girl but me."

The guy turned and showed red eyes and Dean tried hard not to flinch. It was a damn crossroads demon. Demons were here and it struck him odd since he had become familiar with sanctuaries. The demon looked at him and said, "Well, well, well if it isn't Dean Winchester. Back from the dead and out to try and save the world."

Dean would have said something but he was flung and pinned to a wall. It hurt like a bitch but he finally managed to get out, "Yeah I'm out doing it one demon at a time."

The demon walked towards him and grinned when Sam was pinned up next to Dean. Sam looked a little more bloodied but at least he wasn't too messed up. The demon looked at the pair of them and grinned but mostly at Dean, "And how is that working; the purging of your sins?"

Dean didn't answer and it encouraged the demon more, "Now don't be shy about the fact that Alistair misses you." The demon pounded his fist next to Dean's head. "And don't be disrespectful… especially you Sam. Trying to make a deal but didn't have what we wanted and now you are looking for Lilith. You know you'll never find her unless she wants to be found."

"Yeah and I got a couple of leads," Sam replied for the heck of it.

"Close but no cigar much like what happened in 'apple farm' Indiana. Your first time huh Sam?"

"What?" Dean looked at the demon and glanced at his brother. "Sam?"

"Just a trap the demons laid while I was looking for Lilith," Sam replied. His memory of what it was sketchy since he wasn't sure of what to make of it. "I got out of it."

The demon started laughing, "That's not what I heard. Well now that I have you, maybe I might just have a little fun with you." He pulled up the gun he had and gently put it on Dean's shoulder. "Now which one first?"

The answer came when the demon was thrown off his feet sideways and he landed hard in the dirt. He was followed by Angela advancing with the sword Sam had been holding in her hand. Dean took a look and could tell that she was in the mood and possibly seriously pissed. He couldn't tell since the dust was clouding everything and the damn horses were stirring everything up. Of course that didn't mean much since there was another demon there and he was ready to dish it out on them and did it by ripping him and Sam off the wall and flinging them into the middle of the street.

In the meantime Angela advanced towards the demon and stood much like what a standoff would be. She stared at the demon and slowly drew the sword upward into a basic posture. The demon nodded and responded by pulling out his. He looked at her and said, "So this is what it comes down to now?"

Angela said nothing but a slow smile came across her face. The demon attacked first with a set of thrust attacks. She countered them and gave a few of her own. They kicked up a lot of dust and surprisingly the horses calmed down and had moved on. The clangs of the blades struck hard and they were accompanied by punches and occasionally a few kicks.

The fight continued with them exchanging jabs as they moved up a set of stairs to a pueblo like structure. At one point Angela flipped forward and landed on the topmost stair following with a block as the demon swung around. They went back and forth on the roof top until the demon took a swipe and ended up getting kicked on the back and he landed on his stomach and his sword almost slid out of his hand.

Angela advanced and got a kick and it threw her off balance enough to lose the sword. She was back on her feet and blocked the downward strike by crossing her arms at the wrist and caught the blade by the handle. It was a hard enough strike to leave a bruise but her adrenaline was up. Unfortunately because she was using both hands she couldn't block the shove to the stomach and she fell backwards and landed near the edge.

The demon was laughing and advancing with a slight twirl to his blade. Angela looked up and saw him advancing. She got to her feet and her coat billowed out like a cape. She dodged the swings the demon gave and followed through with a punch to knock the demon's blade out of his hand. They went at it hand to hand almost like it was a boxing match. One punch got through and Angela turned and took it to the back.

In the meantime Sam had left the party he and Dean had been getting into since they were saved by Haley making her entrance and he was surprised at the ferociousness of her attack. He knew that she and Dean had a thing but it seemed that it went deeper than that. Any way things were starting to die down. The demons were pretty much dead or exorcised thanks to Liam and Christian and few helpings by Akira. The only one left was the crossroads demon and he was up on the roof of some building with Angela.

He had gone and followed and had arrived to see the hard punch delivered to her back. He winced and almost shouted since it was enough to throw her off balance. He didn't need to since she was able to block effectively even though she was off balance. The last one ended up with her in a crouched position and to Sam it seemed natural when she sent the demon flying with her powers and finished with a twirl to retrieve her sword.

The demon was able to get to his feet and he charged. Sam could hear himself shouting when they went over the edge, "Angie!"

The clatter of wood and the dust cloud garnered attention. Sam ran down the stairs to find her and the others came. The cloud was still big and started to settle and someone was on their feet. They walked out of the cloud and it was like those classic action movies and all that was needed was the slow walk. Out of the cloud came Angela with her coat billowing behind her and the sword in her hand. Dean was the first to say, "Damn Angie."

It was Sam though that shouted the warning when the debris shifted and the demon came stumbling out. The red eyes were in full force and there was blood coming from the nose. He growled as he stumbled forward just as Angela pivoted to look him straight in the eye. The demon started to unleash his mojo but something was holding him back.

Sam recognized it for what it was. It was a demon pulling and it was coming from Angela. It was a smooth attempt as the black smoke came out. The demon was burbling something as the smoke was coming out. Angela narrowed her eyes as she pulled the demon out and like she did to Jade, it burned up and was gone. The body went limp and collapsed, the soul that inhabited the body was already long dead.

"Well I've seen quite a bit," Liam said.

"And it's a lot," Angela finished. It was a phrase she had said in front of Christian and it turned out to be the phrase to use when no one was sure of what to say. She took a couple of deep breaths when it was interrupted by shouts. Everyone turned to find the livery on fire and a little girl shouting.

Sam was the closest and the quickest to react, running in while Dean shouted, "Sam!"

It was rather like prolonged agony waiting. Dean was held back by Haley while the townspeople brought the water to put the fire out. There was a crash and it had Dean chomping at the bit and screaming at Castiel to get them out and Angela had tried to get in but was pushed back by a flash and onto her back. She covered her head since debris was falling and got to her feet. She could hear everyone shouting and she was looking, her eyes glowing and she closed them as if to concentrate and then opened them, ready to pull Sam and the girl out as they were coughing. She whispered to Sam, "You are in so much trouble."

Sam coughed and bit and managed to reply, "You are too."

The fire was put out with the help of everyone. The bodies were being gathered to be buried. It was like they were used to it. Thanks were being given all around as well as a few chewing out moments by Dean and other interested parties. The biggest thing was Alejandro thanking Sam for rescuing Isabella and he took back the sword. The day surprisingly was still young and they had just about an hour to get back to the mission for the wedding. Angela said, "Well I guess we have a wedding to get to."

* * *

"Well where the hell are they?"

Carla, having gotten over her hangover like everyone else had spent the time reassuring and explaining that the spell was not to intend harm. As it turned out the wording was specific to people seeking how right it was to be together in terms of the relationship and relationship could mean anything from familial, to best friend, to lovers. In this case it turned out that it chose those with something deep seated and needed to be addressed and was not always obvious.

Bobby thought it was crazy and Ellen resorted to worrying. Jo was the most calm about it since she was certain that the missing people were okay. She figured that Sam wouldn't figure things out yet since Angela was adamant about not letting on that she loved him but they would understand each other better. Dean and Liam were a mystery but it was probably on a level they she didn't get. Akira and Christian, probably trying to get to the church on time was to show how committed they were.

As it were the guests were filing into the church and getting restless. Everyone was in their wedding gear and keeping an eye out for the missing members of the party. Austin had been keeping a weather eye out in the belfry since it was shady and he could see out in all directions. Bobby was trying to placate people with Jo while Ellen was directing the servants to keep calm and get everything ready. Cerebus was also helping by patrolling and looking for the missing people. Sasha couldn't go since she was holding the rings and she was sitting at the altar looking bored and making a slight sound. Jo looked down the aisle at the altar and then at Bobby and said, "Bobby, they'll be here. You know Angie. She'll do everything to get them back."

"That is if the spell worked as it should," Carla replied. She was holding her hands together in a thoughtful manner. "I've been able to check in by scrying and it seems they made it to the town El Valejo. Plus two others. It seems your friends are resourceful."

"Well them idjits know their stuff," Bobby allowed, sharing a grin with Jo.

Carla raised her brow at the insult that was used as a term of affection. She was well aware of the relationship between Liam and Christian but it seemed that it extended to others. She looked at Jo who seemed to be laughing at a private joke. "And I am assuming that the more insulting the insult, the bigger the affection?"

Before Bobby could say anything, Ellen came in to inquire, "Any sign of them? The rest of the guests are starting to notice and mother of the bride is not sure of what else to say."

They turned to see Mrs. Kuran speaking to the guests as best as she could. It looked like a few of the younger ones were getting a little restless. They were stilled when the patriarch Kuran shot a look in their direction. It was getting bad and the Padre was looking anxious until Kuran came to them and asked, "Is there anything else we could do? Should I tell my wife to say something?"

Jo looked at the clock on the wall. They were running twenty minutes late into the wedding. She asked, "Can't you keep staring at the ones that want to cause trouble? It seems to work."

Kuran wanted to laugh at the girl's naiveté at the way things occurred with vampire nobility. He couldn't fault her on her observations since it was obvious that she had worked with vampires that were dedicated to the preservation of the human race, basically all those that had their eyes shut to their world or those that knew and wanted normal. He replied, "If it were that simple young Jo. I can command attention and hold attention but I can't mind control them."

"Unless you have someone adept at that," Carla pointed out.

Kuran looked at the witch as Bobby said, "Don't even go there and it's not like it's possible anyway."

Kuran was well aware about the dhampir that had been mentor and friend to his daughter. He found it strange and unusual and kept observation on her whenever she strayed close to the academy. The most recent was her taming of the wolves and word got back about the fact that she had cured a boy of lycanthropy using the Siglione cure. No doubt she was one of the few anomalies within the dhampir community. He said, "I'm not even contemplating that. Most would say that it was an abuse of power in terms of mind control."

Carla nodded, knowing that it was not going to be discussed. She said, "That still doesn't tell us what we are going to do."

"That's it. I demand to know why the delay. It is inexcusable!"

They looked into the room. It seemed that things were going to get out of hand. The Padre was trying to calm people down. Kuran sighed, knowing that he was going to have to pull rank to the extreme. He started to go to the head of the altar when a loud barking sounded and Cerebus appeared out of nowhere and was jumping in front of the three hunters and barking. It was followed by Austin shouting down as he did his acrobat act down, "I see them!"

The inside of the church started murmuring at all the noise. There was noise outside with the children of the servants and people screaming that someone was coming. Kuran took it as his cue to calm everyone down while Bobby, Jo and Ellen along with Austin went out to see what the ruckus was outside… well Austin knew what it was since he spotted it.

They came out to see a line of people in various states of having gone hardcore camping or maybe gotten into a fight. The only one that seemed to be a little more perky than the others but also thoughtful was Angela. She was in her place between Sam and Dean and it looked like something out of one of those action movies.

Akira's mother came out exclaiming, "Finally you're all here." She wheeled in on Angela and asked in a slight joking manner, "This is your idea of pushing the line?"

Angela gave a shrug and a sheepish grin, "You know me… always trying to make an entrance."

"Any idea about what happened to ya idjits?" Bobby took stock of the group. He could take a fair guess that it involved some walking since they were all covered in dirt. Christian was sunburned. Dean had a cut on his eyebrow and Sam looked like he was covered in soot. He thought he spotted some blood on Liam and Haley and Akira were dirty.

Angela looked at the others and took stock of the situation. The others looked out at each other and took stock of everything. Dean was the one who decided to be cute about it, "We took a walk out in the middle of the desert."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "Took a walk my ass."

"I'll say," Ellen added, "You all look like you went through hell and back."

Angela cleared her throat and added, "Maybe we paid a visit to a couple of old friends along the way." She gave a sheepish grin as she said it while everyone else seemed to murmur their agreement.

Kuran was trying hard not to laugh along with Jo. Bobby and Ellen along with Akira's mother were looking stern. Kuran said, "Well the important thing is that everyone's here and we can get this wedding started. Though I think a bit of cleaning up is in order."

Ellen said, "I'll say."

"Come on all of you," Ella Kuran said. "No dilly dallying and get to the changing rooms ever last one of you."

Angela shot a look at Akira and they made faces at each other. Angela then looked at Dean and Sam and said, "Welcome to a vamp wedding," before following the matriarch of the Kuran clan towards the women's side.

* * *

**A/N:** Well the big bad demon is dead and it looks like the wedding will go on as usual. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Get Me to the Church...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I want to apologize, Sam, if I made you uncomfortable. It was something I tend to do and I did have a bad break up but it was no excuse." Carla took the moment to whisper her apologies to Sam while they were lined up and waiting for the music to start.

Sam looked at his partner for the escort. He had dreaded it but it took him by surprise when she apologized. "So you're not…"

"No and I already spoke to your friend. We have an understanding," Carla replied with a slight smile. She understood better what was going on and she was willing to let it play out but at least they had been together.

Sam nodded, "Okay and my brother and me aren't pissed about the spell. I guess you were trying to help a friend make sure she was making the right choice."

Carla nodded not willing to burst Sam's bubble into thinking that it was done because of Akira and Christian. Besides she knew that he was clueless about a few things and she was not one to interfere with what she thought should occur naturally. That was one thing that she and the maid of honor could agree on. She looked at Sam and replied, "But it doesn't help when you're stinking drunk."

"I guess not," Sam replied recalling well a few things from that night. He gave a slight grin remembering a few things now that he was a bit more comfortable being around the witch. He looked back at his brother and Bobby and Ellen and then forward to where Liam was waiting to usher them in.

"Looking good goradh."

Sam tried not to scowl since he really had no clue as to what that name meant. He heard Dean chuckle and guessed that it was something to Dean's use of 'bitch'. He was still not willing to put aside pride and ask but he could take pleasure in the fact that Liam was getting a telling to by a girl that was shorter than him but was obviously his sister. It was funny to see him cower underneath the glare of his sister even though it was mingled with teasing.

Up ahead at the altar were Christian and Austin with the priest and looking relaxed. The only people left to wait for were the bride and her maid of honor. Even though they were already getting a late start, it seemed that people were more willing to accept the bride being a little late. Sam was inclined to think that Angela was being difficult about a dress again and couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of the last time that occurred while in the meantime it was merely a discussion between the bride and her friend.

Akira was standing and looking at the door wearing a look of impatience since she was hearing grumbling from the other side of the door. She was also smiling since it was her friend. She couldn't help but tease, "You know he'll think you look nice no matter what you are wearing."

"Shut up princess."

"Come on. You have a good excuse to catch his eye."

The unladylike snort that came from the other side of the door had Akira laughing. "Now it's not that bad. You and both know that if it were a cotillion you would beat me in terms of attractiveness. Besides I can name at least three who follow."

"Not so. Now shut up. I'm just fussing with one last thing and it has nothing to do with this thing you call a bridesmaid dress."

Akira raised her brow. "You know we're already late."

"Yeah and I got you to the church on time more or less. Your mother seemed inclined to forgive me." Finally Angela came out looking a little flustered but more at the fact that she had been searching for something that she thought had been lost rather than grumbling at her dress.

Akira looked at her friend who looked a little flushed but surprisingly nothing was out of place. Even her hair had been wound up a soft bun at the nape of her neck and ribbon to match the dress. While Akira was wearing all white, Angela was wearing a white blouse that was typical of the period and her skirt was blue and a crimson sash was tied around her waist. The blouse left her tattoos exposed but it didn't matter. Akira looked at her friend and nodded, "Teresita did a good job."

"More like a primped up butterfly," Angela commented as she made sure the ribbon in her hair was fine. "Sometimes I wonder why I made friends with a professor."

"I wonder that too. Then you wouldn't have been subjugated to clothing that you wore once before."

"Whatever," Angela groused, "I just wish you'd let me have a rebozo but no." She gave a look like she wanted to stick her tongue out at Akira.

"And let Sam not see what pretty arms you have," Akira teased.

"Puh," Angela scoffed. She took a deep breath as a sigh to calm herself as she pulled out what she had been looking for and thought had been lost on the way there. "Anyway, I know that there are some traditions that are usually observed."

"I never thought of you one for tradition."

"I am… on occasion," Angela admitted as she looked at the small box that was in her hand. She really felt uncomfortable in the dress but it wasn't that bad. She just felt like it made her outsized since it was designed in traditional wear. She made a clearing sound of her throat.

Akira couldn't help but tease her some more, "You sound awful. The great communicator I know never stutters. The speeches so crisp and you are always ready with a quote and sometimes more from your beloved Shakespeare." She waved her arms with a flourish.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say?"

"I don't know. I was looking forward to your speech if you made one."

"Bite me princess."

"Back at you ice bitch."

The old exchange made Angela feel better and she was able to look up. She found her voice and said, "Now I know you are familiar with the saying of something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Well I have something new and something borrowed and you are wearing blue," Akira pointed out. It was a little mean to teas Angela like she was but she couldn't help it and Angela was just as good as dishing it back if the situation as reversed. "And I think the place is pretty old." She smiled to try and help her friend along.

"Nice try," Angela deadpanned. Her expression changed to a smile and she started her little speech, "Now on a more serious note, I am glad that you and Fang Boy found happiness. I know I sound jaded when I say that the world is a mean and nasty place and not always kind to people in our line of work but in all honesty this is meant for some people and I know that it was meant for you and it has been harder because you know why."

Akira studied her friend. "Yes I know but you were there for me."

"And you became the most annoying pest," Angela teased in their way, "The point is that you've been a good friend, even when I was being the Ice Queen of the century, and for that, I want you to have this." She held out the box and opened it.

Inside the box was a neckpiece that held a Celtic knot and the dangling attachment was a smooth blue stone with faint white lines. Angela looked down at it and said, "I know that it's not exactly a period piece for humans but it is old, very old."

Akira looked at the knot. It wasn't a love knot but it was a knot that was very elegant and showed that it was old. It also was symbolic and the meanings were often skewered. "Is that?"

"It's the knot of friendship and connections as well as nobility, yes," Angela replied softly, "Worn only by those who have demonstrated as such. Nobility and honor is not just birth alone, but by one's actions. The stone is a star sapphire, the royal stone of knowledge and divine wisdom."

Akira was surprised at what she was looking at. Such pieces were rare and in fact she only heard of a few that were passed down through families. Some got them at auction from other families. None that she had seen though had the royal blue star sapphire. The others had different colors. "How did you…"

"Acquire it?" Angela gave a slight chuckle as she took it out of the box. She walked behind Akira, taking care not to step on the hem and slowly put it around her friend's neck. She was taller so it wasn't too much of an effort. "It was more like a treasure hunt after an interesting encounter with an old monkey of a Zulu medicine man and something about nobility existing through the touch of Mother Courage or something. It is yours now."

Akira looked at the mirror that was conveniently nearby. She looked at the piece and saw her face and her friend's. The piece seemed to glitter in the light and was a stark contrast to the necklace her friend wore. It was small and simple in the shape of the North Star. Akira knew though that her friend knew enough about meanings and suspected that one of her boys gave it; she was willing to bet that Sam did.

Angela looked in the mirror and saw the contrast. She finished, "Now something old and blue and it is finished." She gave a gentle kiss to Akira's cheek before heading out to join the rest of the party.

Akira wanted to ask what had happened to her friend. Heck she even toyed with the idea that she was possessed since Angela was not one to give her affection so easily nor say anything with that sort of meaning. She looked at her reflection and fingered the necklace. It was done in a choker style in a silver chain. It was beautiful and it was heartfelt since it came from a friend that she had pushed so hard to get in when they first met. She gathered her skirts and followed her friend.

"Seems that I am going to be outdone here," Kuran said as he saw his daughter. "What a lovely piece."

"A good friend gave it to me," Akira replied as she shared a look with Angela who was trying to hide the discomfort of the fact that Dean had commented on her good looks.

Kuran said nothing guessing at a few things. He respected the dhampir and readily gave his attention to her despite her mannerism. "I see."

The music began to start and the wedding was on. The procession went forward on cue even though some members had only been inducted into the party fairly recent. Angela felt ready to hide as she paved the way for the bride since she felt exposed and she knew that her tattoos stuck out greatly against all the scenery. What she was unaware was that the looks she received when she passed were of surprise and reverence from the older members of the families.

Akira made a beautiful bride as she made it down the aisle with her father. She didn't have a train but she did have a veil that was part of the coiled length of hair that made a bun. It wasn't exactly traditional but it fit in well and the royal blue from her necklace gave a nice contrast to the dress and her skin tone.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony before you and the sight of God…"

Angela let her thoughts wander a little while Padre went on about marriage and the like. From her position she was able to observe Akira and Christian and she recalled when she set them up in Russia on their first date while she was there on a mission and they were on a recruitment drive for Roslyn. She had been lucky that Romanov was agreeable to using his restaurant that night. Actually she had known from the beginning that they were right for each other. Akira and Christian were not the first people she had set up and probably not the last; it was a talent and maybe a gift… or a curse.

It was contentment she felt that they were happy. That she was sure of. Of course she was plagued by the brief moment of jealousy but it was completely brushed aside. Like she said, it was good for some but not all or you got what you could and it was enough.

The call for the rings came and Sasha came up lapping happily. She had been washed and was given the pillow. Angela couldn't help but giggle and she could hear others doing the same. She had to resist petting Sasha for doing good when the pup moved to sit beside her but she did give a hand motion.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

* * *

"So me bonehead brother tells me that you're a healer."

Angela looked at Fiona who was leaning against the railing overlooking the main courtyard where the festivities were going on. Liam had introduced them both and they took to each other right away. Fiona was a complete contrast to her brother; she was straightforward and was completely no nonsense whereas Liam hid his serious nature behind humor. She gave a slight smile and replied, "I suppose I am."

Fiona could tell when she was being put through the ringer having done it herself a couple of times. "I know ya are because of those. Everyone could see them." She pointed at the tattoos on Angela's wrists.

"Great. Just when they have gotten to actively disliking me," Angela deadpanned.

"Well I'm jealous," Fiona replied. She rolled up her left sleeve and showed hers, "I've only got one."

Angela glanced at it and recognized it. It matched the one on her left so Fiona was one too but of different caliber. "So you're one too."

"Aye. It's why I took to doctoring. I work on humans but I do have a clinic for hunters and the like. Can't ignore the calling." Fiona leaned against the railing and looked down at the couples dancing and people milling about and talking. "I hope you're putting your book to good use."

"It was you?"

"Liam told me about you," Fiona admitted, "And don't worry about him being sweet on ya. He said something about a goradh that watches over you and gave the impression that he would use silver on me brother." She laughed as she recalled the description. "Anyway, he said that he suspected you were like me and he has a talent for sniffing out healers. Must be his musical side though our grandmother said he had the gift."

"I guess she was right on that regard but I don't know what to say about being nosy."

"Liam means well. You know he only flirts with you because he likes the reaction from the goradh," Fiona said with a slight eye roll.

"You can call him Sam," Angela replied. "I know it drives him crazy when Liam calls him that and he won't even ask me what it means."

Fiona listened to the tone and kept her thoughts to herself. She had noticed a few things during the ceremony and put two and two together to make five. "Alright, so I sort of implied that if Liam wanted to be useful he'd be helpful."

Angela hummed her response. She looked down and saw the bride talking with some people, probably family. Bobby and Ellen were drinking and seemed to be mingling and it looked like Jo was being chatted up by Quinlan, the vampire. Dean she saw with Haley and they seemed to have worked out quite a bit. She almost laughed when she saw Haley blush while Dean was whispering into her ear no doubt talking about what he had planned to do after he kicked Sam out. Castiel had taken leave before they left El Viejo after making sure she was all right. Things were looking pretty good and it was nice to see things go right for a change.

"You seem pleased with yourself," Fiona said.

"Pretty much am, Fi," Angela replied, feeling comfortable that she had at least a rebozo to cover her shoulders and arms. She was stuck in the dress just like everyone else was stuck in their wedding garb. "You know I set them up on their first official date in Russia. It was hilarious on my end because I was misinterpreted at every turn."

Fiona laughed since it was funny. "At least you're better at it than Liam. He tried to set me up with your Sam's older brother. Shameless jokester." She sighed at that. "That's the way it is for Liam, always looking for the good things in life even if it is miniscule and if it brings a tiny bit of happiness then the effort was worth it all." She looked at Angela as she was looking down at the crowd and continued, "Sometimes we think that we don't deserve much in this life because of what we have done but there is always room for redemption if we forgive ourselves and just… let it flow."

Angela listened to what Fiona was saying and didn't notice when she walked away to leave her to her thoughts. She had heard the same song many times before but it was different this time around. Maybe it was because she was in the mood to feel happy and seeing Akira happy and… She had no idea but she did think that maybe such things were possible. She took pleasure in being with the boys and when they actually caught a break or something… it was fun. She still had reservations and probably always will but she was willing to believe a little.

"Hiding again?"

Angela looked up from her musings to see Sam coming and Sasha was accompanying him. Cerebus was with Bobby and Ellen begging for the booze or whatever scraps he could get. She took a moment to take stock of the wedding suit he had been tailored into within a matter of hours the day before. She replied to his question, "I guess I'm not doing a good job since you found me."

Sam wasn't going to say that he had noticed she had been hanging back like she was trying to remain in the shadows. It was bad enough that Dean always said something about watching her and waiting for the next guy to flirt with her and have an excuse to hit something. She just seemed different throughout the whole thing.

"This is usually the part where you issue back something that is absurdly true and we laugh like it's nothing."

"Sorry," Sam replied as he cleared his throat and search for an escape from revealing his thoughts. "Just… you look nice."

Angela studied Sam and sensed he was doing way too much thinking and was trying to find a safe point. She responded with, "Flatterer."

"Honest truth."

Angela made a sound like she did when he convinced her to come out of her room in a dress. "Then I guess you don't look so bad yourself. Then again tuxedoes are more your thing… just leave out the cougars."

Sam cleared his throat as he felt the blush rise, "You are really…"

"What?" Angela turned from what she was looking at to look at Sam directly. She helped him, "That I'm incorrigible when it comes to remembering some particularly enjoyable events and have a tendency to know what makes you tick like my dirty rhymes. You can say it."

Sam made a face and blew air out in an exasperated manner. "You just have a way with everything."

"All part of my charm," Angela replied as she fingered the lapels and straightened them for no good reason… other than to touch. Plus it was a good way to hide. She finished and stepped back to inspect. "It does look good."

"Um… thanks."

"Honest truth." Angela turned to look out at everything. Leaning against the railing, she continued, "This certainly has been a nice vacation. Reminds me of Heber Springs."

Sam snorted a bit at that as he stood beside her and looked with her. "Yeah but this time we meet someone who was a bandit, supposedly, find out there are demons in town and all the while having to walk through desert to get to the mission to the wedding."

"Don't forget the stampede of horses and swords, guns…"

"Super cool moves flying through the air…"

"Rescuing little girls from fires…" Angela hummed as she smiled. She looked at Sam knowing that he was wondering what she truly thought of the situation. She had smelled it and she could smell it now. She wasn't going to say anything because it wasn't her place. She would just have to watch and see even though she sensed Ruby was up to something with this. "Not bad with the ESP thing."

"You were more impressive," Sam replied, sensing that she was not going to harangue him about it. "That thing you did with Jade and this one… I think it's better than the knife and you have a better chance at saving people. Must be that healer thing."

"Maybe," Angela replied. She turned to look at Sam and thought about what she wanted to say for the moment. She knew that it was old but in a way it was the same with everything as she said, "Just something that, like anything else good or bad in nature… handle with care."

Sam said nothing but nodded. It was like how he had asked her to be more careful with herself. She was giving the same advice back. At that moment an announcement was made calling for them and Sam looked at Angela and gave a look and an elbow.

Angela made a slight face and took it and they walked down to the courtyard. The bride and groom were waiting as well as everyone else. Angela looked at Akira and they shared a silent exchange as the music struck up. Angela couldn't help but laugh a little as she listened to the music and gotten the gesture. She turned to whisper something in Sam's ear and motioned encouragement when he looked at her strangely.

The music started a little slow allowing the ladies to get into position. It then picked up tempo and when the main melody came, Angela took the lead and she danced with Akira. It was similar to what she and Sam had done the night before. They did a brief dance that had everyone watching until Christian caught his bride's extended hand and Sam caught Angela's. The two pairs continued the dance until it ended with Christian pulling Akira close and Sam had Angela bent.

The festivities continued late into the night. For once it allowed a certain sense of peace for the hunters that would be going back to their day jobs. Certainly it was memorable on certain accounts and brought up old memories especially when a certain Winchester kicked his younger brother out for the night. Carla observed the younger Winchester and the dhampir and nodded. Small steps on this one and it was well on its way without the need for interference. She let them be and went to turn in for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** All's well that ends well and looks like Angie meets Doc Fi. Maybe something in store there. Things look good for now but we'll see in the next adventure Heavy Lies the Crown...


End file.
